The New Journey
by Liz Inverse
Summary: Taits-Kun has died. The Universe of the Four Gods opens again to find a replacement, but Rain is reluctant to become the next... --COMPLETE--
1. Prologue

"The sky is very ominous..." The controller of the Universe known   
only as Taits-kun said in a low voice. A bright eyed, aqua-tressed   
small girl stood by, and glanced out the window just as a flash of   
lightning crossed the sky. She made a small scared noise and raised   
her hands to hide her face from the light and sound.  
  
"I never seen so bad storm before Taits-kun!" she piped. She whimpered   
and ducked down as a loud burst of thunder followed the light.   
Taits-kun sighed heavily and floated away from the window of her   
citadel. Even the mist that made up her home looked foreboding. She   
gazed up into the mist, as a large mirror appeared before her, the surface   
swirling with clouds as dark as those outside. Another figure entered the   
room, just out of her eyesight, and regarded her with glowing red eyes. She   
shut her eyes and sighed heavily at her Yang.  
  
"So it's finally come to this." She asked him in a grave tone. The red   
disappeared briefly as Yang shut his eyes in the same manner that Taits-kun   
had just used, and then re-appeared.  
  
"Indeed." Yang said, his voice deep with bass and rumbling like the thunder.   
The mirror surface swirled away, a hazy image appearing within it.  
  
Hair like a ravens wing...eyes the color of pyrite...soul as empty as the   
cloudless sky.... 


	2. Chapter 1

".... And die a thousand death without the love of Romeo." The teacher recited   
from a book he held in one hand. He made his way up and down the isles as he   
read, slamming his ruler upon students' desks and fingers who appeared to be   
going off into their own dream world that didn't consist of Romeo and Juliet.   
  
Yui Hongo glanced in the direction of her long-time best friend Miaka, who, as   
always, was asleep. Honestly...always in English Class. She thought bitterly. The   
class was advanced, teaching those who excelled in English the older forms of the   
language. Miaka.... had somehow managed to slip into the class roster.   
  
She slipped her foot out from under her desk and nudged Miaka's ankle as the   
teacher passed her desk on the other side, his back facing her momentarily. Miaka   
only let out an unhappy grunt and scooted her legs away from her. Yui quickly   
withdrew her leg back under her desk as the teacher turned and began making his   
way down the isle.   
  
Yui hid her face in one hand and groaned inwardly as the teacher stopped right at   
Miaka's desk and leaned down, staring at her sleeping head. He held his book in the   
air with one hand and prodded her neck with the ruler.   
  
"Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?" the teacher said loudly into Miaka's ear,   
prodding her with the ruler again. She shifted in her seat slightly, and then began to   
giggle. "Yuki-san." The teacher said in a stern tone.  
  
"Not here Taka!!! IYAAAA!!!!!!" Miaka squealed, throwing her hands into the air, then   
back down to hug herself. In the process, she managed to uppercut the teacher, who   
stumbled backwards into the students' desk behind Yui. Miaka's eyes popped open a   
second later, and she looked at Yui in utter confusion.  
  
Yui still had her face hidden in one hand, and the stunned faces of the rest of the   
class stared back at her. The teacher lay Ko'd on the floor, the student up in his   
chair on one leg, frozen in his dodge to get away.   
  
"You did it again Miaka." Yui moaned, not looking at her. Miaka blinked a few times,   
then put a hand behind her head and began to giggle hysterically.   
  
"I guess a day can't truly begin without it." She giggled, looking to the ceiling   
innocently.   
-------------------------  
  
"I hope this school won't be too much of a switch from your American school Rain-  
San. You shouldn't have too much trouble fitting in." The dean of students stated   
professionally, leading someone down the hall towards classroom 11-C. Miaka tried   
her best to turn her head and see who was coming with him, without knocking the   
chalkboard eraser off her head, or disturbing the two full buckets of water in her   
hands. The dean stopped in front of Miaka, tsked, and then knocked on the classroom   
door. The teacher answered it a second later, two wads of Kleenex shoved into his   
nostrils, and a large knot forming on his chin. The dean glanced disapprovingly at Miaka   
again, and then conversed with the teacher in a low voice. Miaka leaned forward   
slowly, the eraser trembling on her head, straining to see around the dean's body.   
  
She caught a glimpse of an American girl sporting straight brown hair that ended at her   
shoulders, before the eraser decided to slip off of her head and into the bucket she held   
in her right hand with a loud 'plunk'. Both the dean and the teacher stopped talking to stare   
at her. Miaka sheepishly set the bucket down, pulled out the wet eraser, and stuck it back   
on her head. She picked up the bucket again, and fought the urge to wince against the   
stream of chalky water that was beginning to trail down her face.   
  
The teacher stepped to the side and allowed the dean to lead the girl inside. She had her   
shoulders hunched, clutching her books tightly to her chest, and stared at the floor. She   
was obviously very, very uncomfortable.   
  
This was a strange day indeed...it wasn't every day an Exchange student came to Yotsubadai   
from America.  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Rain was not entirely happy on the inside. She was a runaway at best, and strangely enough,   
had never had a home to run away from. But the social workers back home had labeled her   
as a "runaway", so that's what she told anyone who inquired about her past.   
  
She ate lunch that afternoon in the corner of the classroom, all alone, from a brown paper   
bag. She'd glance up every now and then at the other girls eating from cute little boxes with   
chopsticks, the boxes being filled with rice, tempura, or other "cute" foods. Then she'd glance   
down back at her lunch and wince inwardly. She was set up in student housing by the   
American Embassy, and the sponsor foster family back in America, but she hadn't been   
taught out to make a bento before hand, and her refrigerator was filled with foods from   
home. Sighing heavily, she re-wrapped her peanut butter and jelly sandwich and placed it   
back in her brown paper sack, which was shoved into the nearest garbage can a moment   
later. She sat back down in her chair, propped her elbow on the sill of the window, and   
rested her head upon her hand.  
  
Rain had chosen Japan from all the other countries, simply because she liked it. Perhaps   
she had been infected with the "otaku" virus that was suddenly sweeping across America,   
or maybe she just liked the whole 'feel' of the country, it was hard to say. She'd been awed   
after first stepping off the plane, but after entering Tokyo, she really felt the cultural   
diversity sink in. She'd almost been embarrassed to even eat in front of them, afraid that   
she'd hold her chopsticks the wrong way. School was even worse. There wasn't one   
exchange student from anywhere else in sight. But she supposed she'd get used to it   
eventually. After all, she'd been on her own most of her life.  
  
Feeling someone's eyes boring into her temple, Rain slowly turned her head. She locked   
gaze with a brown-haired girl whom the teacher referred to as "Yuki-San". Blinking once,  
slowly, she stared back as intensely as Miaka was staring at her. As if suddenly   
realizing that she was staring, Miaka jumped, and suddenly immersed herself in her   
bento. Rain returned to staring out the window.  
  
After class was dismissed that afternoon, while waiting for Miaka to finish cleaning   
the classroom, Yui searched the hallways outside of the school for Rain. She knew the   
poor girl would probably be lost, and thought it'd be nice to offer to be a tour guide.   
But.... Rain was nowhere to be found.   
  
Rain had been lost, coincidentally enough, and after a few minutes of mindless   
wandering, found herself in the school library building.   
  
It was a tall room, the library, with a half-second floor covering the farthest end of   
the building. It was silent, and dark, and actually quite peaceful. Rain smiled and let   
out a sigh that had been building as the day had worn on. Rain walked down the rows   
of bookshelves, glancing at a book here and there, letting herself fully unwind.   
  
She jumped as she heard a book flutter and drop to the floor several rows over. She   
froze, her ears straining for any telltale noise of another occupant. She took a   
tentative step towards the noise.  
  
"Hello?" she called out in English, forgetting momentarily that the other possible   
occupant may not speak it. She took another step forward, her ears still straining.   
Finally satisfied that she was indeed alone after a few more minutes of silence, Rain   
let the breath that she'd been holding out, and walked to the source of the noise.  
  
An old book was laying on the floor, a few blank pages scattered around it. Rain kneeled   
beside it and picked it up gently, as if the pages were made out of plate glass. She   
inspected the book a few times, but found both the cover and the inside pages blank.   
  
"Strange. Guess someone's a packrat." She murmured to herself as she picked up the   
scattered pages. She straightened them and began to place them back inside the book,   
when the first piece of writing caught her eye.   
  
Squinting, not quite believing that the page that she swore had been blank now had   
writing upon it, she attempted to make out the blotchy symbols. Her brow furrowing   
in even greater disbelief, she shut the book and inspected the cover.  
  
"Just what is this...?!" she breathed, her eyes widening. Upon the cover, burned into   
the cracking leather binding, was kanji that read "Universe of the Four Gods." She   
blinked hard, and re-focused upon the kanji, as if trying to return the book back to   
its former blank state by staring.   
  
Within the black symbols, Rain saw a speckled swirling, like gray leaves upon a black   
lake. Behind the swirling, there were four beasts, fighting each other in some silent battle.   
Rain squinted harder, trying to see.  
  
A hand suddenly came down on her shoulder, and Rain screamed, jumping up and dropping   
the book once more. Pages fluttered about as she pressed her back against the bookshelf.   
Yui stared back at her with large eyes.  
  
"Rain-San? Daijobu?" she asked, leaning down to gather up the scattered pages from the   
book. Taking a breath, Rain leaned down and began frantically snatching up the pages.   
  
"D-Daijobu..." she managed out, trying to calm her heart. Rain's eyes widened as she   
gathered the book back together. It was blank once more. Had she been imagining the   
whole thing?  
  
Yui handed her the pages and smiled, standing up. She waited until Rain had pushed   
herself to her feet before talking. "Rain-San, I was just wondering if you'd like a tour   
of the school. I know how it must feel to be in a brand new place...especially one so far   
away from anything familiar..." Yui said in a friendly tone. Rain blinked at her, shock   
and confusion fighting for dominance in her outward expression. Yui continued to smile   
"It's no problem, and it'll make things go a lot smoother for you." She continued. Rain   
stared a few more moments, clutching the old book to her chest, then slowly smiled and   
nodded.   
  
"YUI-CHAN!" Miaka shouted, running up behind Yui and jumping upon her back. Yui   
stumbled and fell to her knees with an "oomph", taking Miaka with her. Yui laughed   
hoarsely and raised her head.  
  
"Gomen...Miaka tends to get out of hand sometimes.." she apologized in an equally raspy   
voice. Miaka stopped giggling and looked up to find a very surprised Rain standing next   
to them. Miaka stood up quickly.   
  
"Oh hi! I didn't know that you were still here Raini-Chan!" Miaka giggled, putting a hand   
behind her head. Rain blinked once.  
  
"Raini?" she asked in a quiet voice. Miaka stopped giggling again. She looked to Yui who   
was just standing up.  
  
"Did I say it wrong?" she whispered to her loudly. Yui regarded her with an annoyed look.  
  
"Her name is Rain, Miaka, not Raini." she stated in an equally annoyed voice, rubbing her   
scraped knees. Miaka put a finger to her chin and turned the name over in her head a few   
times, then made a face.  
  
"I like Raini-Chan better." She concluded, then turned to face Rain. She inspected her a   
few moments, then grinned and stuck out her hand.   
  
"I am Yuuki Miaka." She said in slurred English. Yui groaned and covered her face with   
one hand. "I am please to make your donut." She grinned widely. Rain stared at her a few   
seconds, then suddenly clamped her jaw shut in an attempt to swallow her laugh. The   
resulting noise was something between a sneeze and a snort. Miaka lowered her hand, her   
smile slowly melting off her face, and blinked. She turned to Yui. "Did I say something wrong?"   
  
"You said, you were pleased to make me a donut." Rain giggled, translating for her. Miaka's   
mouth dropped open in a small "o", then she too giggled.   
  
"Boy, I must sound like a moron!" she said, laughing harder.   
  
"That's because you are a moron." Yui said icily. Miaka instantly stopped laughing, her eyes   
welling up with tears, and her lower lip quivering.  
  
"Yui-Chan is so mean to me...." she sniffled. She stopped not a second after as an idea visibly   
crossed her face. "HEY! Let's go shopping!" she said loudly, causing a few students to turn   
and look. "What do you say Raini-Chan, you can see more of Tokyo! Plus, between me and   
Yui, we know all the hot spots for clothes!" she continued, turning to a wide-eyed Rain.   
  
"O-okay..." she said uncertainly. Miaka squealed and jumped up and down, then grabbed   
Rain's arm and hauled her off campus.  
  
"Oh wow, this will be so much fun! We'll have to stop at the cafe Taka and Keisuke work   
at, because you HAVE to meet them. Well, not so much Keisuke, but you have to meet Taka..  
he's my boyfriend. Do you have a boyfriend Raini-Chan?" Miaka's voice disappeared as she   
led the baffled Rain down the street.   
  
Yui sighed wearily and picked up Miaka's forgotten school bag. That poor girl, she   
thought, Miaka's going to talk her deaf. 


	3. Chapter 2

"I'm not kidding Hoshi, it really happened!" Keisuke insisted to the   
giggling girl in front of him. She only laughed harder, pressing one   
hand to her mouth as if to stifle it. Keisuke sighed in exasperation and   
slouched down into his seat, frowning.   
  
Hoshi began to calm, her laughing coming in short spells, and she wiped a   
tear from her eye. "I'm sorry Keisuke...." she began, breathless from laughing,   
"..but that is the biggest load of CRAP that I've ever heard in my entire life.   
I mean, come on, the college newspaper may deal with weird stuff like that,   
but do you honestly expect me to publish such an outlandish story like that?   
You, Tetsuya, Taka and whomever else is in that paranormal club of yours   
would be the laughingstock of the entire campus, not to mention your sister   
and her friend, along with our paper just for publishing it." She took a swig   
from the glass of water sitting in front of her. "Now, if you had the book,   
or some sort of proof that they were actually in this...what did you say it was a  
gain?"  
  
"Universe of the Four Gods." Keisuke reminded her sullenly.  
  
"Right, Universe of the Four Gods, then maybe...only maybe would I consider   
publishing the story." She finished, leaning back in her seat. Keisuke sighed   
again.  
  
"I told you, the book was sealed away after Yui became the priestess of   
Genbu, then the scroll that the book had been translated from was destroyed.   
There isn't any proof other than what we can tell you." He said. Hoshi lifted an   
eyebrow at him.  
  
"Then why publish it? It's a dead story." She said flatly. Keisuke clutched at   
his head and let out a frustrated noise. The bell at the front of the cafe jangled   
loudly as more customers entered, but Keisuke remained in the booth with Hoshi,   
in his frustrated pose.   
  
To top off his humiliation, the first thing he heard was the piercing laughs of   
Miaka as she guffawed at something one of her companions said. Keisuke raised   
his head slowly, a sick expression on his face. Hoshi tilted her head.  
  
"What's wrong, you look like you're going to be sick." She stated, feeling his   
forehead with the back of her hand. She felt her own forehead thoughtfully.   
"Hmm..nope, no fever...is this just because I laughed at you?" He instantly   
snapped out of his dark world and glared at her grinning face.   
  
"Keisuke! Your break is over! Go wait on your sister before Taka gets out of the   
back room!" the manager yelled from the kitchen. Keisuke's world crumbled, and   
Hoshi began to giggle again.  
  
"Your sister is here? Should I ask her if she's seen any more birds flapping in   
libraries now or later?" she began to laugh again, harder than ever.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, that's right, just keep on laughing." He grumbled as he pushed himself   
out of the booth and towards Miaka's table. Good work Keisuke, he thought bitterly,   
make the very girl you have to impress to make it big in college laugh by making an   
idiot of yourself. That'll get you far in the social scale.   
  
Yui's worry had been just. Rain felt like her ear was going to hop off and run for   
cover any moment now. Not that it was entirely a bad thing. She'd had more fun that   
afternoon than any other day she could recall. Miaka and Yui were nicer than what   
she had first expected, and for this she was glad. She didn't know if her self-esteem   
could take a whole year of curious silence.   
  
Miaka had been full of questions about America(between spouts of what her favorite   
food was, and how great Taka was),and Rain had tried to answer every one before she   
found something else to talk enthusiastically about.   
  
Miaka's attention was currently turned on Yui at the time Keisuke came over to their   
table and set glasses of water down on it. Keisuke stared in what appeared to be   
disbelief at Rain, who blinked and stared back.   
  
Guess it runs in the family. She thought.   
  
"Oh! Keisuke, I'd like you to meet Raini-Chan!" Miaka said, grinning widely.   
  
"Rain." Yui corrected before Keisuke could utter Miaka's new nickname for her.   
Miaka went into instant glare and attempted to bore a hole in Yui's head with her   
eyes.  
  
"I like Raini-Chan!" she growled comically. Yui calmly took a sip of water, ignoring her.   
  
"Konnichi-wa." Rain said softly, smiling shyly at Keisuke. He smiled back and offered   
her his hand, which she shook lightly. He then shook himself out of whatever dazed   
state he'd put himself in.  
  
"So, what are you guys having?" he asked, pulling out a notepad from his apron.   
  
"TAKA!" Miaka squealed. Keisuke's face blanked out, one hand poised over the   
notepad.   
  
Miaka jumped out of her chair, knocking it over, and ran over to Taka, hugging him   
tightly around the waist. He stumbled slightly, knocked off-balance by her burst of   
emotion, and then hugged her back. She took his arm and guided him over to their table.  
  
"Taka, this is Raini-Chan. Raini-Chan, this is Taka, my boyfriend." Miaka said proudly.   
  
"Rain." Both Yui and Keisuke corrected. Miaka puffed out her cheeks in a glare at   
both of them. Rain smiled nervously at Taka and greeted him with another quiet   
"Konnichi-wa".   
  
"Taka, Keisuke, if they're not ready yet, go wait on someone else!" the manager   
shouted from the kitchen. Taka smiled sheepishly and patted Miaka on the head.  
  
"Gotta go. I'll catch up with you guys later." He said, walking to another table.   
Miaka stared after him, twinkling stars surrounding her, and hearts in her eyes.   
  
Yui cleared her throat, and took another sip of water, snapping Miaka out of her   
ogling session. She latched onto her brother's arm and grinned slyly at him.  
  
"Hey Keisuke, Raini-Chan is single...." she implied, nudging him in the ribs. Keisuke   
lowered his eyelids and glanced down at her, lifting an eyebrow. Rain's cheeks went   
pink instantly, and she stared at the table.   
  
"Nice try Miaka, now sit down an order or all of the stores will be closed before   
we get out of here." Yui said, glancing at a menu. Miaka deflated, and took her seat   
again. She perked up a moment later.   
  
"Oh man, am I starved!" she exclaimed, looking over another menu.  
  
"So what else is new?" Keisuke said, bored, still holding his pen over the notepad.   
He didn't have to look to know that Hoshi had been watching them the entire time,   
most likely taking notes on a napkin. She was a true reporter, through and through.   
  
He'd never live this one down.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chichiri looked out the window of the inn he and Tasuki had taken refuge in from   
the storm. He felt sick inside, and he couldn't explain why. There was an evil aura   
surrounding the entire country, it seemed. Maybe even the entire world.   
  
"Hey, check it out! I can balance a sake bottle on my finger!" Tasuki shouted from   
his corner in the inn. The entire place was already loud, filled with drunken travelers   
who had fled there for the same reason. There were a few shouts of drunken approval   
from the buddies Tasuki had found to drink with, then the crash of the very bottle   
dropping and breaking. Tasuki cursed loudly a minute later, then demanded a new bottle.   
  
Chichiri sighed at his traveling companion, and removed his mask. The lightning illuminated   
the jagged scar that ran across his face and sealed his mangled eye shut. He had tried to   
contact Taits-Kun many times that day, but had received no answer from them. Something   
was happening....he just hoped it was a storm, and nothing more.  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Raini-Chan, where'd you find an old piece of junk like this?" Miaka wrinkled her   
nose at the crumbling book and inspected it. Rain looked in from the kitchen and widened   
her eyes.  
  
"Oh, be careful with that! It's been falling apart since I found it!" she exclaimed,   
taking a step forward. Taka smoothly snatched it from her fingers and placed it on   
the low table in front of the couch.   
  
"It's not polite to go through other people's book bags Miaka." Yui shouted from the   
kitchen. Rain had taken up her offer on teaching her how to make a bento. Yui had   
honestly felt pity for the poor girl after prying the days discomfort out of her.   
  
Taka stared at the crumbling book thoughtfully. He'd felt a strange pricking feeling   
in his fingers when he touched it, and it was bothering him. He couldn't understand   
why, it was just some blank, dying book.   
  
Rain had shyly invited Miaka, Yui, Taka and Keisuke over, Tetsuya inviting himself   
along because he didn't trust Keisuke alone with his Yui for any amount of time  
(although they remained the best of friends otherwise).   
  
After the cooking lesson, everyone sat around and chatted with each other, everyone   
curious as Miaka had been about America. Rain tried to tell as much as she could   
about the good things, leaving off the fact that most of what she saw in America   
was the negative aspects of it. She'd lived on the streets a majority of her life,   
but there was no way she'd let her new friends know that.   
  
She couldn't. She was afraid they'd treat her differently if they knew.  
  
That night, Rain was plagued with nightmares. She kept seeing a burning world,   
crumbling to ashes. Children mourned over the dead bodies of their parents whom   
had tried to protect them. She, in her dream, laid next to the dying body of a small   
girl, trying to comfort her.   
  
A hand began to stroke her face from behind, in the same manner of comfort that   
she was trying to use on the child. Rain turned her head and saw a pair of empty   
eyes bearing into hers...as if they were trying to steal her soul for their owner.   
She whimpered in fright, unable to move, knowing that he was the murderer of the   
child.   
  
Knowing that she too, would die soon as well.  
  
Outside of her nightmare, the book on the table began to glow, ever so softly,   
with a white light.  
  
Black kanji appeared on it once more....reading "The Universe of the Four Gods." 


	4. Chapter 3

Two months passed. Rain walked into homeroom with Yui and   
Miaka, giggling at her two new friend's constant bickering. Rain   
entered behind them, and stopped dead in her tracks. Why was   
everyone staring at her? Yui and Miaka had already taken their   
seat, and didn't seem to notice the intense staring of everyone else.   
Glancing around nervously, Rain hugged her books tighter to her   
chest and lowered her head, and made her way to her seat silently.   
She sat down and stared at her desk, waiting for the teacher to take roll.   
  
When no commanding voice came, Rain looked up in confusion. The teacher   
too, stared at her like the rest of the students, accusing her for an   
unknown crime. Tears welling in her eyes, Rain glanced around, seeking   
help from Miaka and Yui. There was a girl whispering intensely to them,   
and they turned and began to stare at her with the same expression.   
  
"Wh...what did I do?!" Rain cried out. She stood in her seat and looked up   
at the teacher. "Why are you all looking at me like that?!" She covered her   
face with her hands, trying to hide the spilling tears. She heard the teacher   
move from behind his desk and make his way over to her. He put a hand on   
her head, in an almost comforting manner. Her eyes snapping open in shock,   
Rain lowered her hands and lifted her head to face him.  
  
"Because those with no name never belong anywhere." The empty-eyed man   
said, smiling darkly, replacing her teacher. Rain jerked away from his grasp,   
a scream bubbling in her throat, but tripped over her chair.   
  
"Rain?? Daijobu??" Yui asked in concern. Rain opened her eyes to find   
herself on the floor next to her desk. She blinked twice, trying to figure   
out what was reality and what was a dream. The concerned faces of Yui   
and Miaka hovered over her, Miaka munching on a rice ball. Rain pushed   
herself to a sit, with Yui's help.   
  
"I....I think I'm ok...." she said uncertainly. Her mind was still reeling from   
the dream, although nothing truly horrifying happened within it. It was the   
eyes....those empty eyes....  
  
"Good thing you woke up when you did, you almost missed lunch period   
completely. Wow, I wish I had your sense of timing when it came for naps!"   
Miaka exclaimed, scrounging through Rain's book bag and pulling out her   
bento. Rain took it absent-mindedly and sat down.  
  
"That's the third week in a row that you've fallen asleep in class Rain...are   
you sure you're going to be ok?" Yui inquired, feeling her forehead. Rain   
nodded sullenly as she began to eat. Yui glanced at Miaka who was wiggling   
her fingers and looking at them as if she'd never seen the digits before. Yui   
raised an eyebrow. "Now what's wrong with you?"   
  
"I don't know....when I pulled Raini-Chan's bento out of her book bag, my   
hand started to tingle....." Miaka said, rubbing her hand against her skirt.   
  
"Why would your hand start tingling?" Yui asked, leaning down to prove Miaka   
was just being paranoid before she started worrying. She blinked as a faint   
glow emanated from beneath the closed flap.   
  
"What's in your bag Rain?" Yui asked, reaching for it. Rain suddenly gasped,   
choking on a mouthful of rice and leaned down to snatch it from her reach.  
  
"N-nothing...my pocket flashlight probably just got turned on again." She said,   
reaching into the bag and moving things around. Yui frowned at her and stood up   
again.  
  
"Whatever." She said, turning towards her own seat. She paused before sitting   
and stared at her own hand curiously. Sure enough, it'd begun to tingle. She   
turned slightly and glanced at Rain, who had replaced her book bag on the floor,   
and was trying to finish up her lunch. She looked back down at her hand and   
clenched it a few times. What was Rain hiding?  
--------------------------  
  
That Friday, Rain, Miaka, and Yui hung out with Taka, Tetsuya and Keisuke at   
the guys' apartment. Hoshi, the head of the University newspaper, was arguing   
intensely with Keisuke over the Universe of the Four Gods story....again. Of   
course, thanks to a previous request by Keisuke, they argued in a "code".....so   
that Miaka wouldn't figure out what it was they were speaking of and embarrass   
them all.   
  
Miaka and Taka were currently trying to beat each other to a pulp playing a   
fighting game on Keisuke's Playstation 2, while Rain watched. Yui and Tetsuya sat   
at the low living room table, listening to Hoshi and Keisuke argue.   
  
Rain reached behind her and pulled her book bag towards her, determined to get at   
least a little school work done while she waited for her turn on the game. Propping   
her back against the wall, she opened her bag.   
  
Grabbing for her math book, but pulling out the ancient blank book instead, Rain   
frowned at it, and shoved it to the side. No matter how many times she thought   
she left the darn thing at home, it always managed to find itself in her bag sometime   
during the day. Grabbing the book she wanted, she pulled out a pencil and settled   
into some problems.   
  
"Raini-Chan, it's your turn!" Miaka grinned, holding the controller towards her.   
Taka cackled like a madman and hunched over, ready to begin another round.   
  
"Yeah, time to see if you can beat the master of the game!" he said in a mock-  
maniacal voice. Miaka opened her eyes from her smile and blinked.  
  
"Raini-Chan?" Rain was on her stomach, her head on her book, fast asleep.   
Miaka sighed and moved over to nudge her. Taka stopped her and shook his head.  
  
"You said yourself she's admitted to not sleeping well. Let's just let her sleep."   
He whispered. Miaka sat down with a concerned frown on her face, then turned   
back to the TV.   
  
"All right, I'll kick your butt now Taka!" Miaka said in a voice equally maniacal   
to match his.   
---------------------------------------  
  
Rain was walking, or floating, it was hard to tell which...over a ground made of   
mist. She wore a dress made of a strange white fabric, so it floated around her   
as if it were clouds. The mist became more solid as she floated, and she came upon   
the end of it...or rather, the end of a cliff. She hovered dangerously close to the   
edge and looked down. Below her, she saw a small village, active with life. Children   
played, adolescents flirted with one another, adults worked, and the elderly told   
stories to the smaller children or dozed outside of their homes. Rain smiled wistfully.   
It was just like a storybook.   
  
Thunderclouds suddenly gathered to the east, and rapidly approached the area of   
the small village, announcing their arrival with booms and flashes of lightning. All the   
children stopped playing and looked up to the sky, as if entranced by the heavy   
clouds. Parents and older siblings of the children ran past and snatched them away,   
some scattering the children's toys, as they ran inside their homes.   
  
Rain felt panicked. She didn't know why, it appeared to be a normal storm. The storm   
was upon the small village in a matter of seconds. One small girl, the same little girl   
that Rain had comforted while she died walked out of her hiding place, where she had   
been waiting for someone to find her in the children's game of hide and seek. Rain's   
heart jumped into her throat.   
  
No....please no!  
  
The little girl looked around in confusion, her small voice calling for her friends   
reaching her ears.  
  
Why won't anyone come out to get her? She wondered to herself.   
  
Because they're all scared of him. Another voice answered her.   
  
Before Rain could question the voice, a horde of strange monstrous beasts suddenly   
plowed out of the forest towards the village. Rain gasped, the little girl sitting on the   
ground in the middle of the street, crying out of fright from the thunder and lightning.   
She had to do something....or else the little girl would die...  
  
The monsters were getting closer....she couldn't bear to see more children suffer....  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!" Rain screamed. Tetsuya held her arms, trying to calm her thrashing.   
Her eyes were open, but it seemed that she saw nothing but whatever horrible image   
was inside her head.   
  
"Raini-Chan! Calm down!" Miaka attempted, reaching a hand towards her. Rain's hand   
flew out and hit Tetsuya across the face, knocking his sunglasses off and onto the   
floor.   
  
"Wake up Rain...c'mon...knock it off!!" he grunted, still trying to wrestle her arms to the   
ground.   
  
"I'm going to call a doctor." Hoshi said hurriedly, standing up from the crowd that had   
formed around Rain. Keisuke nodded and continued to pin Rain's feet to the floor.   
  
"Something's not right..." Yui murmured, "She was just sleeping calmly a second ago....she   
should be awake after all of this..." Miaka nodded her agreement and clung onto Taka's   
arm in worry. Rain continued to struggle against Tetsuya and Keisuke, and scream. Hoshi   
re-entered the living room with the phone and began to punch the emergency number,   
when something caught her attention and caused her to drop the phone before she finished   
dialing. Keisuke looked up at her.  
  
"What's wrong? Hurry up and call the ambulance!" he snapped. Hoshi had turned pale and   
was staring at the corner of the room, where Rain had been sleeping.   
  
"I-I-Is....is......U-Uni...." she stuttered, her eyes wide. Keisuke frowned.  
  
"Is what?" He reached for the phone. There was no time for this! Hoshi continued to   
stutter. "Just spit it out already!" he snapped again, trying to hold Rain's feet and dial   
the phone at the same time.   
  
"G-g-g-g-GLOWING BOOK!" she finally cried, pointing. Everyone turned, surprised, in   
the direction she had been pointing. Sure enough, the old blank book Rain had been   
carrying around was glowing, brightly. Miaka, Yui and Taka all stood up, recognizing   
the kanji burned into the binding. As if sensing their motion, the book itself raised   
into the air and continued to glow.   
  
Breaking free of Tetsuya's grip, Rain kicked Keisuke off and jumped to her feet. She   
went straight for the book and clutched it to her chest as if it were a life preserver.   
  
"Raini-Chan! No!!!" Miaka cried, lunging for Rain. The book filled the room with blinding   
white light, Rain and Miaka began to fade away.  
  
"Miaka!!" Yui and Taka yelled, lunging after them. Retrieving his sunglasses, Tetsuya   
jumped into the light after Yui, trying to pull her out before she could vanish....  
  
The light was gone as fast as it had appeared, leaving a stunned Hoshi and Keisuke in   
the room, alone. Hoshi dropped to her knees next to Keisuke, her short black hair   
disheveled as if she'd been in a windstorm.   
  
"So...what do we do now...?" she asked in a raspy voice. As if in a daze, Keisuke   
crawled over to the book and opened it up. While the entirety of it remained blank,   
there was writing on several pages.   
  
"Now......we read...that's all we can do." He said in a quiet voice. "Read until we know   
how to bring them back." 


	5. Chapter 4

Rain woke with the sound of thunder in her head. Wincing,   
she opened her eyes and pushed herself to her feet with effort.   
One hand to her head, she glanced around her surroundings groggily,   
then shut her eyes. Everything in her body tingled like the circulation   
was cut off from anything except her heart.   
  
She leaned her hand against a tree trunk and tried to get her bearings.   
Her eyes popped open. "Tree?" she whispered. She lifted her head and   
finally focused on what her surroundings were exactly.  
  
She was in a forest, the light was dim, and thunder rumbled ominously in   
the east. Taking a few disbelieving steps forward, she pinched her arm to   
wake herself up. "Where am I?" she wondered aloud.   
  
"Hey, where'd everyone go?" she heard a young girls voice yell. Suddenly   
remembering her dream, Rain broke into a run towards the voice. Could she   
be...in her dream? Was that book a magical piece that could bring you into   
your dreams?   
  
There, not ten feet in front of her, was the scared little girl. She had stuck   
her fingers in her mouth and her eyes were filled with tears as she looked   
at all the locked doors. Behind her, Rain could hear the monsters as they   
approached with the storm.   
  
Her dream had become real!   
  
The first growl of the monster brought her out of her awed state, and she   
turned slightly to catch a glimpse of something bearing huge teeth and sharp   
claws. The little girl, who had seen it too, began to cry. Rain ran out to her,   
picked her up and began running down the street of the small village, banging   
on the doors of the huts, demanding someone, anyone, at least let the little   
girl in. All the doors remained locked tight. In on hut, she could hear the   
scared whimpering of more children who hid.   
  
"Dammit!" Rain cursed, taking a detour around one of the houses and   
pressing her back against the side. The little girl continued to cry. "Shh..  
you've got to be quiet!" she whispered harshly to her. "I can make the   
monsters go away if you stay really quiet!"   
  
The little girl looked up at her with watery eyes, her fingers still lodged   
in her mouth. "Really?" she asked in a whimpering voice. Rain nodded.   
The little girl took her fingers out of her mouth and latched onto Rain   
tightly, adopting her as her new security blanket for the time being.   
Rain shut her eyes and held her breath as she heard a monster shuffling   
near, trying to sniff out their scent. She heard a crack, and the screams   
of a family as one monster broke into the house.   
  
Oh God...please make them go away....She prayed.   
----------------------------  
  
"It looks like rain again, no da." Chichiri stated, glancing up to the sky.   
Tasuki rolled his eyes and trudged along the already muddy road.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. What else is new anymore. It's been raining all week ya know!"   
he snapped, picking at his muddy pants in distaste. It wasn't the dirt part   
that was bothering him, but the fact that his pants stuck to his legs like an   
uncomfortable skin.  
  
Tasuki suddenly halted, intently staring to the west of them. Finding Tasuki   
not with him still, Chichiri stopped a bit ahead of him and turned, tilting his   
head curiously.   
  
"What's wrong no da?" he asked, pushing up his kasa slightly. Tasuki held up   
his hand in a silence gesture. Tama-Neko popped up out of Chichiri's kesa   
and meowed.  
  
"I heard screams..." he said in a muted voice, his eyes large as he listened. Chichiri   
looked in the same direction as Tasuki, straining his ears for any sound other than   
the thunder. He hadn't heard anything, but there was definitely some strange ki   
from that area. There was another rumble of thunder, when the next set of   
screams came. This time, they were persistent, and many.   
  
Tasuki was the first to move, jumping off the road, and running down the hill   
that the road ran upon. Chichiri threaded his prayer beads through his thumb   
and forefinger and said a quick spell to teleport him to the location of the   
strange ki. Tasuki'd be upset at being left behind, but if there were lives in   
danger, someone had to get there quickly.   
------------------------------  
  
Rain held the little girl to her, forcing her to bury her head on her chest,   
to not see all the death around her. Rain herself, was trying to be brave,   
despite the tears that were flowing freely down her face. The monsters   
had not seen them yet, they appeared to only be attracted to movement and   
noise. Rain had managed to escape the town, but only by a few feet. Afraid   
to go into the forest, she stayed outside of it, huddled against a tree. The little   
girl was shivering, trying her best not to wail.   
  
Rain had never felt so helpless. There had to be something she could do to   
save this town! She couldn't just let everyone die! This little girl had family s  
omewhere in there! She couldn't let her be left alone.....  
  
Rain's eyes widened as a forgotten memory resurfaced.   
  
She couldn't let her be left alone like how she was....  
  
Rain was brought out of the hold the memory had upon her as the little girl   
screamed. A monster had passed behind them, too close for the little girl to   
remain brave any longer. The monster, which was spider-like with large teeth,   
turned and began charging towards them. Several others, each spider like   
with several rows of teeth, followed it, all chittering like rodents from hell.   
  
No...NO! I WON'T LET HER DIE!  
  
A renewed feeling of bravery surfacing, Rain put the wailing little girl on the   
ground and stood up boldly.   
  
Even if it means I'm going to die in this strange place, then so be it! Fact or   
fiction, I won't let her die!  
  
A breeze picked up from the oncoming storm, and Rain's hair was whipped   
around as she clenched her fists. The tingling feeling grew stronger, as if   
telling her something.  
---------------------------------  
  
"There!" Tasuki shouted as he and Chichiri came upon the village. They both   
stopped dead in their tracks. "...the hell are those?!" Several monsters had begun   
to converge on an area in back of the village, just out of their sight. Grabbing   
Tasuki's arm, Chichiri teleported them both to the location.   
  
They came just outside the circle the monsters were making around Rain and the girl.   
Tasuki pulled out his fan.   
  
"She's dressed like Miaka was...." Chichiri suddenly said, pulling off his mask to reveal   
a shocked expression on his face. Tasuki, who was just lifting his arm to cast his fire   
spell stumbled to stare at Chichiri, then in disbelief at Rain. Shaking himself out of it,   
Tasuki lifted his fan again.  
  
"R-"  
  
"REKKA....SHINEN!!!!"   
  
A fan-arc burst of flames suddenly came from within the circle of monsters, fanning   
outwards. Baffled, Tasuki could only stare as the fireball came barreling towards him.   
Chichiri barely had time to teleport them away before the fireball hit.   
  
The monsters were burned to nothing in a matter of seconds. The huts behind them caught   
fire, burning the remainder of the monsters away as well. Rain panted heavily and dropped   
to her hands and knees. Two black-booted feet came to stand in front of her, and she tried   
her best to keep her eyes focused to see who they belonged to.   
  
Empty gold eyes stared down into hers with an unreadable expression. The owner flipped a   
lock of hair blacker than any known black she'd seen before, then kneeled to her eye level.   
He smiled slightly, and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear gently.  
  
"So...you've finally come......" he said in a voice that sounded almost like a teenagers. Rain's   
vision blurred, her insides felt like they were burning. She wanted to run away from him.   
Stumbling backwards, she fell over the little girl who was still wailing in fright, and covered   
her with her own body.   
  
"You're not going to kill her." She said in a weak whisper. The man chuckled darkly.  
  
"Of course I'm not. You've prevented that. But...of course...other deaths have not." He leaned   
forward and kissed her forehead. Rain felt as if she'd been kissed by an ice sculpture.   
"Welcome to your final home, Child of the Rain." He murmured against her skin. Unable to stay   
conscious any longer, Rain went limp over the girl and succumbed to unconsciousness.   
-----------------------------  
  
"Miaka....." Taka said in a low voice. Miaka stirred and made a small noise. She slowly   
opened her eyes and focused on his face.   
  
"Taka...?" she asked, as if unsure he was there.   
  
"Ugh." Yui groaned as Taka leaned down to kiss Miaka. One of Miaka's eyes popped open   
to glare at her. "Come on, I'm going to be sick." She said disgustedly. Taka pulled away and   
sat up, propping one elbow on a bent knee. Miaka pushed herself to a sit, and looked around   
curiously.  
  
"We're in a cave.." she observed. Yui rolled her eyes.  
  
"Of course we are. It's the only place we could find to get out of the rain." She said, looking   
out into the woods they had found themselves in. Miaka stood up and brushed the dirt off of   
her skirt, then went to stand by Yui.  
  
"Just where are w-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence as she got an eyeful of the   
woods. "Yui....are we....?"   
  
Yui sighed heavily and leaned her head against the rock wall next to her. "Yes...it seems we   
are back in that book Miaka." Miaka's mouth dropped open.  
  
"But how, that's what I'd like to know." Taka suddenly spoke up. "I mean, all possible ways of   
entering this world were sealed off or destroyed...how is it that Rain got hold of a copy of the   
Universe of the Four Gods.?" Miaka turned to look at him.   
  
"But that book was blank before, remember?" she said as she sat down next to him. Taka put his   
arm around her. She suddenly jumped as a thought crossed her mind. "D....Do you think that   
Ten'kou has returned?!" she asked, alarmed. Yui turned slightly to look at her.   
  
"That's impossible, the four gods sealed him away for good, remember?" Taka said, hugging her   
reassuringly. Yui turned back around to stare at the rain. Miaka blinked a few times and looked   
around.  
  
"Hey....where's Tetsuya, Keisuke and Hoshi?" she wondered. 


	6. Chapter 5

Rain stirred slightly as bright sunlight hit her eyes. She made a   
noise and tried to roll over and shield her face from it.   
  
My arm itches...she thought, rubbing her forearm across her forehead.   
She opened her eyes slightly. Wait...sunlight?  
  
She bolted upright instantly, knocking a small sleeping cat off her chest.   
The cat let out an unhappy meow, then scampered away from her.   
  
Rain found herself in a hut that was half charred, the sunlight coming in   
through a hole in the thatch roof. She was covered in a moth-eaten blanket,   
laying upon a reed mat on the floor. "It wasn't a dream..." she breathed in awe.   
She stood up, then stumbled, the sudden change in position causing a dizzy spell.   
She put the heel of her palm to her forehead and waited for the spell to pass.   
She then looked up and around her surroundings again. It was a hut that had been   
in that village. It was still standing, despite all the burned places on it. Scratching   
her forearm absent-mindedly, she wandered out of the hut and into the sunlight,   
wincing as it first hit her eyes. There were a few people wandering about, picking   
up debris and hammering new pieces of wood to cover up holes in their homes.   
  
Several people stopped to stare at her. Rain cringed inwardly. They were looking at   
her with the same expression that her classmates had been staring at her with in her   
dream before.  
  
Scratching her arm again, Rain wandered away from the hut she'd been sleeping in,   
looking around for the little girl. She'd saved her, hadn't she?  
  
The little girl squealed from behind another hut. Her heart leaping into her throat,   
Rain dashed around the hut to find a man with a shocking color of red hair pinning   
her to the ground.   
  
"That...pervert!!" Rain breathed in shock. Setting her jaw and glaring, she ran the   
rest of the distance between them.   
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" she shouted, running into the man and pushing him away with all   
of her strength. He barely uttered a surprised "Hey!" before tumbling down a hill, Rain   
tumbling with him. After they came to a stop, Rain lifted herself up enough to see back   
up the hill. The little girl stared down at them, one finger in her mouth.  
  
"Are you all right?" Rain called back up there. The little girl blinked a few times, then   
giggled and nodded.  
  
"Big sister is funny!" she called down to them. It was Rain's turn to blink. "Big brother fall   
down!" she continued, giggling harder. Rain's brow furrowed. Big brother? He wasn't hurting   
her...? Rain looked down between her arms to get a glimpse of the man whom she was sprawled   
over. His head was turned to the side and his eyes were shut as if he was asleep, or unconscious,   
and his hair covered his face in strands. Unknowingly, Rain's breath caught in her throat. He was   
actually....kind of cute...  
  
"Would you mind getting off of me before I puke all over you?" he asked in a low voice. He   
remained with his head turned, but now winced. His hands were clenching clods of earth, and   
his face actually began to turn a green pallor. Her eyes widening, Rain pushed herself away   
from him, as he sat up and leaned away from her, making gagging noises. Turning away and facing   
the little girl who was now wandering down to them, she heard the proof of his warning. Any moment   
longer and he would've puked on her.   
  
Giggling, the little girl mock-tripped and tumbled onto Rain, hugging her tightly around her neck.   
Rain smiled and patted her back. "Lai-Lin happy now that big sister is awake!" she giggled. She   
pushed herself away from her tight hug to stare into Rain's eyes. "What's big sisters name?" she a  
sked curiously. Rain smiled.  
  
"I'm Rain." She said, her voice quivering with a restrained laugh. Lai-Lin was so cute, it was hard   
not to smile.   
  
"Like the water that comes from the black clouds?" she asked, her eyes lighting up. Rain nodded   
and finally laughed as Lai-Lin let out an awed "Woooow!"   
  
Hurling complete, Lai-Lin let go of Rain and ran around her to tackle the man's back with hugs.   
"Eeew! Big Brother made a mess!" she proclaimed, climbing onto his back. The man glanced at her   
over his shoulder, then reached behind him to pull her over onto his lap.  
  
"Yeah, now I'll make you clean it up!" he growled playfully. Lai-Lin squealed again, and began   
kicking her feet. Rain's cheeks turned pink. So he wasn't hurting her after all. She thought in   
embarrassment, scratching her arm again.   
  
After a few more minutes of wrestling the giggling little girl, Tasuki sent her on her way, and   
turned to Rain, who was staring off into space, her face pink.  
  
"What, you think I was some sort of pervert or something?" he asked her. Rain jumped and turned   
towards him, her blush deepening.   
  
"Um..ah..no. I was....I'm just a little protective of her since last night..you know?" she said nervously,   
scratching her arm again. Tasuki turned his head slightly to glance at her skeptically.   
  
"Ah hah. Rrrright." He said, pushing himself to his feet. He walked over to her and offered a hand   
to help her to hers. "The name's Tasuki." He stated as she climbed to her feet. Rain smothered a smile.  
  
"That's a funny name." She managed out. Tasuki lowered his eyes in an annoyed glare.   
  
"S'no funnier than Rain. I mean, what kind of parents would name their kid after water?" he   
retorted. It was Rain's turn to glare. This only lasted a moment and then she looked down to her feet,   
still scratching her arm.   
  
"I don't have a name." She said sullenly. Tasuki's brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Huh? You just said your name was..."  
  
"I......I chose that name.....when they found me...it was the first thing that came to mind." She   
said in a quiet voice. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered why she was telling   
him this. She'd not known him for over three minutes, and she was already giving away one of   
her most closely guarded secrets. Not even Miaka or Yui knew that much about her, and she'd   
known them for two months!  
  
As if sensing her sudden discomfort, Tasuki let out a grunt and a half grin, and turned away   
from her to head back up the hill to the village.   
  
"Yeah, well, Tasuki's not my real name either. It's Genro." He stated, half-glancing at her over   
his shoulder. Rain lifted her head to stare at him in surprise. He gave her another half-grin,   
then trudged up the hill. "Ya comin or not? They've got breakfast up here and I don't know a  
bout you, but I'm starving."  
------------------------------------  
  
Tetsuya sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes with one hand. He'd lost his sunglasses   
somewhere between the time that he disappeared into the light after Yui, and when he woke   
up in the ruins that used to be the capital of Kutou. He'd been alone, so either everyone else   
was in another part of the world, or he'd been the only one sucked in. He hoped to God that   
it was the first.   
  
It'd taken him a few minutes upon waking to figure out that he was indeed inside the Universe   
of the Four Gods, and even longer to figure out that it was Kutou. It had been storming all night,   
and he had found a place to sleep inside the rubble that used to be the palace.   
  
"So this is the infamous book world, huh?" he mused to himself, as he pushed himself to his feet.   
The sun hurt his eyes and he felt an oncoming headache, but he figured he wouldn't find his   
glasses anywhere nearby. Some ragged-looking people passed him by, dirty from living in muck,   
and stared at him with wide eyes. Wincing, Tetsuya glanced at them.  
  
"What are you looking at?" he challenged. The people gasped and scurried away to their   
crumbling homes. Tetsuya sighed and walked out of the palace rubble. No use in hanging   
around here. There was no way he'd get any type of help from these people. Maybe if he could   
find his way to Konan...then maybe he'd get some help...  
----------------------------------  
  
"Poor Tetsuya..." Hoshi said after awhile. Keisuke looked up at her as she offered him a cup of   
coffee. He had been reading aloud since they both recovered from their shock, and it was   
well into the night now. Thunder rumbled in the distance, almost as if the storm that had   
plagued the book world had crossed over and was going to rain monsters down upon them.   
  
"If we can find some sort of connection with him to talk to him, then we can tell him where the   
others are...but right now I don't know of anything off-hand that he's got, that's also left here."   
Keisuke said, taking a sip of his drink. Hoshi sat down heavily and propped her elbow on the   
back of the couch, rubbing her forehead with her fingers.  
  
"What's up with that Rain girl throwing fire? Could she do that here?" she asked, staring   
thoughtfully into space. Keisuke placed the coffee on the table and sighed, turning the page.  
  
"I don't think so.." He murmured, and turned the page. "But lets find out what Tasuki's got to say   
about it.....it was his attack after all."  
---------------------------------  
  
"RAINI-CHAAAN! TETSUYA!!! KEISUKE!!! HOSHIIII!!!" Miaka shouted. Her voice echoed into   
the quiet of the forest, and several birds scattered from nearby trees. The trio listened intently   
for an answering shout, or any type of noise that indicated life. All remained silent except for   
the occasional bird chirp or rustle of leaves as a small animal ran from it's hiding place.   
  
Yui walked several paces behind Taka and Miaka, staring at the ground. Miaka turned to her   
friend and stared at her with concern. Feeling Miaka's curious eyes on her, she looked up and   
attempted a smile.  
  
"Yui...what's wrong?" Miaka asked. Yui let her fake smile drop. Apparently Miaka wasn't going to   
be fooled this time. Yui let her breath out in a heavy sigh.  
  
"I....I just didn't have the greatest of times either visit in this place, Miaka. I'm not exactly thrilled   
to be back here now." She said quietly. Pity on her face, Miaka hugged her friend tightly.   
  
"It's all right Yui. We'll make sure everything turns out fine here this time around!" she reassured.   
Yui opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Taka's shout.  
  
"HEY! I FOUND A ROAD!" he yelled. He'd gone on ahead of them. "AND IT RUNS NORTH AND   
SOUTH!" Miaka squealed happily, and grabbed Yui's arm, dragging her towards Taka and the road  
that'd lead them to a more familiar, friendlier place.   
--------------------------------  
  
"Say 'aaah' big sister!" Lai-Lin proclaimed, holding chopsticks full of rice to Rain's mouth.   
Smiling, Rain shut her eyes and opened her mouth, sticking on the "aaah" to humor her. Lai-Lin   
giggled and placed the rice in her mouth, then picked up another clump and repeated the procedure.   
After she was done paying attention to Rain, Lai-Lin picked up her bowl of rice and moved   
around the fire everyone left in town was seated around and plopped down next to Tasuki.   
"Say 'aaah' big brother!" she proclaimed, repeating the same feeding action with Tasuki. His   
face reddening, Tasuki kept his head down.  
  
"I can feed myself, thanks anyway kid." He mumbled. Lai-Lin put her chopsticks down and   
frowned at him.   
  
"Big brother will get sick again if he doesn't eat!" she said in her best grown-up voice. Chichiri   
chuckled from his spot next to Tasuki.   
  
"I'll eat his bite if he won't no da." He laughed. Her face brightening again, Lai-Lin moved over   
by Chichiri instead and repeated her aaah sentence.   
  
"So where do you come from, no da?" Chichiri asked around Lai-Lin's chopsticks. Rain blinked   
at him once, then suddenly became interested in her food. Tasuki watched her with a scowl.   
  
"Someplace far away." She muttered through a mouthful of food. Chichiri tilted his head at her.   
  
"It wouldn't happen to be called Tokyo, would it?"   
  
Rain raised her head swiftly, shocked. "H-How did..." Tasuki had stopped eating and looked at   
Chichiri with the same shocked expression.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know a girl named Miaka, would you?" he continued, smiling. Rain set   
her rice bowl down, still staring at him in shock, and absent-mindedly scratched her arm.   
  
"Miaka.....was in the same room with me....when the light came from the book and brought me here."  
She said in a small voice. Tasuki turned his shocked stare onto her. Chichiri's smile had waned   
down to a thin line.  
  
"So she could be here." Chichiri said, his voice at a normal level instead of the high-pitched   
she'd heard him talk in since they were introduced. Tasuki turned back to Chichiri, the   
expression turning bewildered.  
  
"That's impossible. We'd know if she were here. It's our job to gather around the Priestess   
when she arrives, ain't it?" he challenged. Chichiri went silent.  
  
"Big sister, how'd you get an ouch?!" Lai-Lin suddenly proclaimed, jumping up from her spot next to   
Chichiri and rushing back around the fire to Rain.   
  
"Get what ouch?" she asked, confused. Lai-Lin plopped down next to her and grabbed her arm,   
planting a wet child-kiss on the place she'd been scratching.  
  
"There! Now it will be better!" she grinned. Rain smiled weakly and looked at her arm. She let out   
a loud gasp.  
  
"W-wh-wh-what's....??!" her voice caught in her throat. She wet her thumb and rubbed at her arm.   
"Its...it's not coming off!" she cried, panicked. Chichiri stood up and made his way over to her.   
He squatted down and inspected her arm for a moment, then quickly raised his head to stare at   
Tasuki. Rain followed his glance, her face still distorted into panic.   
  
"What...why are you staring at me?" he challenged.   
  
"She's got your symbol, no da." He stated. No sooner than the 'da' left Chichiri's mouth, Tasuki   
was on her side, inspecting her arm. Sure enough, the character of "wings" was puffing out on   
her skin in the exact same place as his. Disbelieving, Tasuki pulled up his sleeve and shoved his   
arm beside hers. Since he was not in battle, the character had faded away to a pale red outline,   
and lay flat in his skin, but the exactness of the two were apparent. He glared at her, then   
grabbed her shirt collar. "Tasuki! Calm down no da!" Chichiri warned, grabbing Tasuki's arm   
to pull him away.  
  
"All right you. Just who are you?! You don't look like anyone I've ever seen before, not even   
similar to Miaka. What's up with you using my Rekka-Shinen and having my character, huh? Are   
you some sort of copycat demon?!" he snarled into her face. Rain stared back at him angrily,   
her eyes welling unexpectedly with tears. Blinking them away, she let anger replace her fright, and   
pushed him away as violently as he had grabbed her.  
  
"The hell if I know!" she shouted back into his face. With that, she stood up and walked away   
from the fire, not wanting to look at the stunned faces of the villagers. She entered the hut she   
had slept in and sat down on the mat. Tama-Neko, who had been napping in a spot of sunshine,   
curled up next to her and began to purr. Rain sighed, her breath coming out broken, and composed   
herself. Laying on her side, she curled up around the cat and shut her eyes.   
  
"People without a name never belong anywhere..."  
  
Covering her face with her hands, she allowed her tears to come until she could cry no more. She   
was determined not to be weak this time. She'd make herself belong somewhere.   
  
Chichiri watched Rain from outside the hut. She was petting Tama-Neko and sniffling loudly.   
Shutting his eye, he turned away and bumped into Tasuki, who had placed himself behind him.   
  
"So, what, aren't ya going to do something about her? You're the one with that kind of magic  
powers here!" Tasuki growled. Chichiri slowly shook his head and glanced back at her.   
  
"She doesn't have an evil soul, no da. In fact, I don't think she knows about this world, or who   
Miaka is in this place, no da. She may have just gotten pulled in out of circumstance no da." He   
said in a low voice. Tasuki let out a loud 'Tch'.  
  
"That doesn't explain the reason why she's got my Rekka-Shinen and my character!" he exclaimed   
in a rising voice. Glancing behind him again, Chichiri made sure Rain had not heard Tasuki's   
raising outburst, and led them both away from the hut.   
  
"That's why I was going to suggest leaving for Mt. Tai-Kyoku, no da. Taits-kun will be able to   
explain what's happening no da." He whispered. Granted that they're still there and not gone..   
he added in his mind grimly. Tasuki folded his arms on his chest and looked away with a loud   
"hmmph."  
  
"Fine. But if she starts doing any more weird powers that belong to me, I'm flaming her."   
He grumbled. Chichiri lowered his eye in annoyance behind his mask, and turned away from   
him. The sky was beginning to overcast again, and he hoped the storm would pass them by long   
enough for them to get to Tai-Kyoku. 


	7. Chapter 6

It was dusk when Tetsuya finally stopped walking. He slumped   
against a rock alcove, bent from exhaustion and hunger. He'd been   
walking all day, and not found anyone. Not even a traveling merchant.   
It was if he'd been transported to the version of the Universe that was   
post-apocalypse. He didn't even see any animals. Grunting in frustration,   
he hit the rock wall with his fist, then turned away from it.  
  
"YUI! MIAKA! TAKA! KEISUKE! RAIN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" she shouted   
into the sky. "YUI!! KEISUKE!!!" He sunk to his knees, and put his hands   
to his forehead. "Yui...." he said in a weakening voice. What was the point   
of being in this fantasy world when you were alone?  
  
But you're not alone, Tetsuya.  
  
Raising his head, he squinted into the darkening sky.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked in a raspy voice. A dark purple, almost a black light   
began to shimmer and bubble in front of him, elongating into the shape of a   
person. He wasn't scared, or shocked. He was actually...relieved. Standing   
with effort, he straightened himself upright just as the figure bubbled into   
solidity.   
  
Before him stood a man, about his height, with black hair that hung down to   
his knees. It was gathered into a gold ring towards the ends, giving it a   
billowy effect. Around his head sat a gold circlet, a v-shape resting against   
his forehead. His clothes were billowy, white and gold designs embroidered   
on his shirt with a black vest, pants and boots. His eyes were the most shocking.   
They were the color of fool's gold, but lacked shine and seemed lifeless.   
  
"Who are you?" Tetsuya asked, weary. The man smiled darkly and placed a   
hand on Tetsuya's head.   
  
"Nazo..." he said in an equally dark voice.  
----------------------------------------  
  
"TETSUYA YOU AHO! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Keisuke shouted at the book.   
Hoshi stared at him with a shocked look. She had taken over reading after the   
sun came up. She looked back down at the page as more writing appeared upon it.  
  
"The man hesitated at the feel of Nazo's hand upon his head and began to pull   
away, as if something were calling to him from another place...." she narrated.   
Keisuke clenched his fist and pulled his arm downward.  
  
"Yesss!" he gloated. "Good ol' Tetsu...I knew he'd figure it out!"  
  
".......but remained where he was and allowed Nazo to take him away." She   
finished. Keisuke groaned and fell from the couch, landing with a loud thud.   
  
"Is Tetsuya going to pull a Tamahome now?" he asked wearily. Hoshi glanced at   
him.   
  
"Pull a who?" Keisuke shook his head and motioned for her to continue. He   
draped his arm over his eyes and sighed heavily. Will this nightmare ever end?  
--------------------------------  
  
"It'll be so great to see Konan again! Everyone there is so friendly, and their   
food is great!" Miaka gushed, skipping along ahead of Taka and Yui. Yui kept   
watching their surroundings, listening for the rest of their friends, and Taka   
kept glancing off to his left, his brow furrowed in concentration. Miaka stopped   
in front of them. "I wonder how Boushin and Lady Houki are doing?" she asked   
herself thoughtfully. Shrugging she giggled. "Oh well, maybe Boushin is all grown   
up by now! Who knows how many years have passed, right Taka?" She turned and   
found Taka stopped, now behind Yui, staring at something intently to the east. Yui,   
seeing Miaka watching behind her, stopped as well and turned.  
  
"What is it, Taka?" Yui asked. Miaka wandered up behind Yui and stood by her.   
  
"I don't know.......but something tells me we should be going this way..." he murmured,   
taking a step off the road.   
"But that's not the way to Konan...that's the way to Kutou!" Miaka exclaimed. Taka   
shook his head slowly.  
"No....not that far...someplace else...." as if in a daze, he picked up his pace and   
started walking to the east. Miaka gasped and grabbed Yui's arm.  
  
"TAKA!! MATTEO!!!" she cried, dragging Yui along behind her. Yui allowed herself   
to be pulled along, only half-making an attempt to keep up. She reached a hand into   
her pants pocket and squeezed the pair of dark sunglasses she had found several   
hours back. She had not told Miaka or Taka about finding them.  
  
Seiryuu...if you can hear me....make sure Tetsuya stays all right...she prayed weakly   
in her mind.  
---------------------------  
  
The sun had long since set, but Chichiri conjured up a small light globe to light   
their path so they could travel longer. Lightning flashed in the sky, followed by   
loud booms of thunder, but no rain fell yet. Rain winced at each boom, used to   
being inside at the first warning of a thunderstorm, not out in the middle of it.   
Between the rumbling and flashes of light, all was strangely quiet, except for   
the soft chirping of a faraway cricket. The atmosphere was spooky, darkness,   
then light, then noise, and then silence. Rain felt like she was witnessing the   
end of the world.   
  
"How much farther until we reach the mountain?" she managed to ask in a half-  
strained voice. Tasuki glanced down at her skeptically.  
  
"What, don't they have storms back in your world?" he asked her. Rain looked   
out over the countryside as another flash of lightning illuminated it, then she   
glance-glared at Tasuki.   
  
"Of course we do. I'm usually inside a building when it's like this, however."   
She said in a voice rough enough to match his tone. He lowered his eyes at her.   
  
"That's what makes you a weakling." He said acidly.   
  
"We shouldn't be too much farther, no da." Chichiri broke into their oncoming   
argument, "there's a shortcut through here, no da." He raised his hand and the   
globe of light slowly floated ahead of them, illuminating a dry riverbed that   
ran in between two rock walls. Rain shivered.  
  
"Doesn't lightning strike ravines more frequently than it does flatland?" she   
asked, hugging herself. Chichiri turned to look at her.  
  
"Not that I know of, no da." He said in a cheerful tone, then moved on. Rain stood   
where she was a moment longer and stared after Tasuki and Chichiri. She didn't   
have a good feeling about what laid beyond that ravine. Not in the least bit.   
  
The trio walked along silently, Rain glancing worriedly about her. All was silent now,   
except for the thunder and the rocks crunching beneath their feet as they walked.   
An electrical feeling suddenly jolting through her, Rain stopped where she was and   
lifted her head to stare into the distance. Tasuki and Chichiri stopped and looked at her.  
  
"What is it no da?" Chichiri asked, taking a step forward. Rain's eyes were open as wide as   
they could go, and darted about, as if searching for something. There was a strange, heavy   
feeling to the air around them.   
  
"LOOK OUT!" she suddenly shouted, and shoved them away. Caught off guard, Tasuki   
stumbled into Chichiri. A crack of lightning suddenly shot down from the clouds, it's   
striking point the exact place in which they stood.   
  
"RAIN!" Tasuki shouted as the lightning hit her. Chichiri had put up a protective   
barrier around he and Tasuki, but didn't have enough time to get Rain in as well.   
Both shielded their eyes from the burst of light. Tasuki was the first to recover,   
lifting his head to stare at where Rain was. His eyes widening, he nudged Chichiri.  
  
"Chi...C...sh...she..." he stuttered, unable to voice his thought.  
  
His mask fluttering to the ground, Chichiri lifted his head to find that not only had   
Rain survived the lightning strike, but held the electricity in a ball above her head,   
stray static bolts trailing up and down her arms like blue fire. Her eyes shut in what   
appeared to be concentration, she slowly lowered the glowing ball in front of her   
chest, then pushed it away from her with force, the ball projecting itself into the   
farthest cliff wall. It exploded on impact, and the whole rock side fell into the riverbed,   
blocking their path if they attempted to retrace their steps. Not even opening her eyes,   
Rain collapsed to the dirt, a few leftover sparks emerging from her, as if protecting her.   
  
After Chichiri lowered the barrier, Tasuki dashed over to Rain's side and attempted to pick   
her up by her shoulders, but was instantly zapped by what was left of the electricity.   
Wincing and cursing, he attempted again, but this time bore the shock, and lifted her to   
a sit. Chichiri kneeled on her other side and held a hand over her face, a soft blue glow  
emanating from it as he shut his eye and held his prayer beads. His face relaxed a   
moment later into a smile.   
  
"She's all right, no da. She's just unconscious." He stood up and re-settled his kasa,   
which had fallen off in the dodge away from the lightning. Tasuki's mouth dropped   
open into a stunned glare.   
  
"H-h-HEY! WHAT'S THAT MEAN?! SHE JUST THREW A LIGHTNING BALL!" he   
shouted after Chichiri's departing figure. "COME BACK HERE YOU SCHISTER!   
WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH HER?!" Chichiri stopped and turned back to   
face him, putting on his mask and grinning.  
  
"You're supposed to carry her, no da." He said in a very un-Chichiri like mischievous   
voice. Tasuki allowed his mouth to fully drop open in disbelief.   
  
"YOU'RE FULL OF SHIT!! YOU KNOW I CAN'T STAND GIRLS!" he shouted after   
regaining his composure. Chichiri turned away and began walking once more. Rain   
stirred and made a noise.  
  
"Then I'll walk myself." She said in a hoarse voice. Tasuki blinked and looked down   
at her. She had one eye open slightly and was glaring at him with it. She sat up by   
herself and absent-mindedly scratched her left thigh, then managed to stumble   
to her feet. Tasuki remained on the ground staring at her with an un-readable   
expression. After glancing down at him in a hurt glare for a moment, she turned   
and stumbled her way after Chichiri.   
  
Tasuki remained on the ground staring after her, then to stare at his hands. Why'd   
he suddenly feel bad for saying that? Damn, hating girls was one of his trademarks.   
Hitting his temple with the palm of his hand, he shook himself out of it and stood up.   
After stretching his shoulder muscles a bit, he jogged off after them.  
------------------------------------------  
  
Miaka clung to Yui's arm as another boom of thunder rumbled across the sky and   
whimpered. Taka was ahead, trying to pick his way through the bushes and trees   
for the destination he was sure they were supposed to go to.   
  
Yui glanced down at Miaka and smiled softly at her frightened face. She was just   
like a little kid sometimes. Suddenly bumping into Taka's back, both girls looked   
up at him in surprise. Miaka let go of Yui and walked around him to stare up into his   
face.  
  
"What is it Taka?" she asked. He was staring into the dark of what looked like a   
dried up riverbed, as if listening for something. He pushed Miaka back behind him   
gently and took a step forward.  
  
"We're not alone." He murmured, clenching a fist. Although he could not remember   
his life as Tamahome entirely, some things, like the martial arts and sense of direction,   
still remained. He bravely took a few steps forward, away from the girls, and bent   
down slightly, ready for a fight. "Come out, I know you're there!" he shouted into the dark.   
  
"Oh yeah?! Well why don't you come in here and make me!" a familiar rough voice   
shouted back. Miaka perked up instantly and put a hand out.  
  
"Taka...wait..." she called after him softly. Not hearing her, Taka went into fighting   
stance.  
  
"Oh right, that's real cowardly, can't even face someone yourself, you've got to make   
them find you. Real cheap you moron." He yelled back. The voice growled loudly.  
  
"Moron?! I'll show you moron!!" the voice shouted angrily. There was the sound of   
running, then of scuffling.  
  
"Stop it you idiot!" a familiar female voice suddenly proclaimed. There was more   
scuffling, then the sound of something heavy hitting the rocks of the riverbed.   
Miaka and Yui came to stand behind Taka, and Taka stood up straight, confused.   
  
A small light-globe floated out of the riverbed and up to them. Behind it, a little cat   
jumped over the side of the bed and scampered towards Miaka.  
  
"Tama-Neko!!" she cried, kneeling down to pick him up. She giggled and cuddled   
him. She stopped and lifted her head again. "Wait....if you're here...then that means...."   
putting the cat back on the ground, Miaka dashed towards the riverbed and leaned   
over the side.  
  
"Miaka!" Taka warned, taking a step after her. Yui walked after her, curious.   
  
Peeking over the side slowly, Miaka came nose-to-nose with a familiar smiling face   
and pointy bangs. She let out a short, startled scream, then squealed happily.   
"CHICHIRI!" she squealed, and latched onto the grinning seishi's neck in a hug.  
  
"Daaaaa..." he said, strained as Miaka squeezed. Yui blinked as she came to the   
edge and peeked down.  
  
"Rain!?" she said in surprise. Rain grinned up at Yui sheepishly and released   
Tasuki's waist. Tasuki, who was on his face in the rocks, grumbled unhappily.  
Opening her eyes, Miaka blinked, seeing Tasuki and Rain for the first time.   
She released the strangled Chichiri and slid down the riverbank towards them.  
  
"TASUKI! RAINI-CHAN!" she cried, knocking both of them over in a tackling hug.   
Taka cocked his head down at the group.  
  
"Well I'll be. I guess this was the right way to go after all." He stated in a proud   
tone. Yui glanced back at him with a skeptical look. Recovering, Chichiri hopped   
up from the riverbed and came to stand next to them. Behind him, Rain and Tasuki   
both struggled against the overly affectionate Miaka for air.   
  
"I'm impressed, Taka no da. You still remembered the way to Mt. Tai-kyoku,   
no da." He stated, brushing off his kesa. Taka raised an eyebrow in confusion.   
  
"That's where we are?" he asked, scratching his chin thoughtfully. Thinking to   
himself for a few moments, he came to some unspoken conclusion and shrugged.   
Chichiri sweat dropped.  
  
"Uh....you don't know what Mt. Tai-Kyoku is anymore, do you, no da?" he asked.   
Taka thought again, then raised a finger and opened his mouth, his eyes lighting   
up. He then dropped is hand and shook his head, grinning. Chichiri's sweatdrop   
grew larger.   
  
"OH LOOK! TAITS-KUN'S HOME!!" Miaka shrieked, pointing rapidly to the large   
mountain that had suddenly appeared in front of them. Lightning flashed behind it,   
illuminating it in profile for a moment, then all was dark again. Miaka stood up and   
climbed back out of the riverbed as fast as she could. Rain and Tasuki remained on   
their knees, gasping for air.   
  
"So this is the infamous Taits-kun's home..." Yui said in quiet awe. Miaka grinned at   
her and began running towards the citadel.  
  
"That's right, you've never seen Tai-Kyoku before Yui. C'mon! It'll be great to see   
grandma again!" she giggled to her over her shoulder. "Just you watch, this'll make   
the trip back here fun for sure!" Chichiri frowned and watched the home again   
as lightning illuminated it once more.  
  
"Miaka! Wait!" he called after her. Miaka halted and turned to look at him.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, alarmed at the seriousness of his voice.   
Chichiri waited for Miaka to return to them, and for Rain and Tasuki to climb out   
of the riverbed before teleporting them to the steps.   
  
"Huh..? HEY! Why couldn't you have done that earlier you asshole!" Tasuki shouted   
into Chichiri's face as they materialized. Chichiri grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I'm trying to conserve energy, no da." He said meekly. Tasuki's head enlarged and   
his teeth grew pointed.  
  
"Conserve energy my ass!" he shouted. He silenced immediately as Miaka gasped.   
He turned and found her staring up at the building with her hands pressed to her   
mouth in shock. Frowning, He took a few steps forward out of the dark, and found   
the entranceway to Taits-kun's home in ruins. "HEY! What the hell happened!?!"   
he exclaimed. Chichiri pulled off his mask immediately, and stared up at the home   
in shock, then teleported himself inside.   
  
"What happened?!" Miaka cried, dashing into the darkness of Taits-kun's home.   
  
"Miaka, come back!" Taka shouted, dashing in after her. This left Yui, Tasuki and   
Rain to stare up at the building.   
  
"I'm going in." Tasuki growled, pulling out his tessen. Rain turned to Yui who had long   
since turned pale. She tilted her head at her.  
  
"Yui...daijobu?" she asked. She frowned as deja vu passed over her, then returned to   
her concerned stare. Yui turned and looked at her.  
  
"Was......Tetsuya with you by any chance?" she asked her weakly. Rain tilted her head   
thoughtfully in the other direction.  
  
"Mmm....nope. Not that I can remember." She replied after a moment. Miaka suddenly   
screamed from somewhere inside, catching Rain's attention. "Come on, we'd better get   
in there!" she said hurriedly, jumping over a piece of broken pillar and disappearing into   
the gloom. Yui stayed where she was and sunk to her knees as if she'd slowly lost the use   
of them.   
  
She pulled out the sunglasses and held them in her lap. Several drops of moisture   
suddenly landed on it. It was hard to say if they were tears or rain. 


	8. Chapter 7

Rain ran blindly through the darkness, one small beacon of light her   
only guide. She tripped several times over fallen pillars or pieces of   
debris. The citadel was a mess. She had never seen it, nor had any idea   
of what it was supposed to look like, but Rain felt like she was walking   
through bomb wreckage. Mist hung heavy in the air like sewer steam,   
threatening to choke her if she inhaled it too deeply. She skidded to a stop   
on the outside of the ring of light Chichiri's light globe cast. She took a   
tentative step forward, a disbelieving look upon her face.   
  
Miaka had her face buried in Taka's chest and was sobbing hysterically.   
Tasuki, Chichiri and a small, blue-haired little girl all kneeled on the floor.   
Tasuki was in front of her, his back to her, and blocking out the cause of   
Miaka's scream from Rain's view. Chichiri still had his mask off, and was   
concentrating intensely, one hand open above the floor, glowing a bright   
blue as he worked some sort of spell.   
  
"Finally, she decides to find her way here. I was getting tired of waiting."   
An elderly female voice grated from beyond Tasuki. Tasuki glanced at   
her over his shoulder, then turned away just as quick. Rain parted her lips   
slightly. Were those tears in Tasuki's eyes?  
  
"Stop dawdling and come over here, I can't see you over this big flame head,   
and I haven't much time." The voice snapped, then succumbed to a coughing   
fit. Uncertain, Rain slowly made her way around Tasuki in a wide circle and   
stood just outside of the light. She took in a sharp breath.  
  
Upon the floor laid two squat people. Or, at least, they appeared to be people.   
One was on their stomach, bald, fat and apparently male. He didn't move, nor   
breathe, quite possibly dead. The other laid on their back, and was definitely   
female. She had long white hair that had once been done up on her head, but   
know laid sprawled about her on the floor. Her long dress was tattered and   
shredded in places. She sighed, her breath sounding more like paper ripping   
and looked at Rain as best she could.  
  
"Closer you stupid girl." She grated. Her eyes open wide, she walked closer,   
almost mechanically, and kneeled at their feet. The woman sighed again and   
reached into her robes, and pulled out a chain, the medallion upon it hidden in   
her clenched fist. "Hold out your hand." She commanded. Rain blinked, and   
again, mechanically did as she was told. The old woman dropped the chain and   
medallion into her palm, then let her hand fall heavily to the floor.   
  
"And so the new Taits-kun is chosen." She stated, a small smile crossing her face.   
Rain finally snapped out of her doll mode and looked at the old woman in disbelief.   
  
"What are you saying? Isn't Taits-kun omnipotent? I'm just a normal person!" she   
exclaimed, pushing the medallion back towards the old woman. She didn't have to   
look up to see that everyone was staring at her in shock.   
  
"No you're not. Not anymore." She snapped, not taking the necklace. Rain stared at   
her, her face darkening into anger. How dare this old lady tell her she's not normal!   
Why....that's the only thing she ever tried her hardest at was to.....  
  
"And you failed at it, didn't you?" a deep voice said. Rain turned her head slightly.   
The voice had come from the small man on the floor. He turned his head with effort   
to stare at her with red eyes. Rain drew back from him. He looked like a Buddha statue,   
only with blood red eyes. Rain shook her head slightly, her breath quickening.  
  
"Of course I didn't. I was always the head of my class...and no one knew..." she stopped   
herself before giving away any secrets. Both people on the floor stared intently at her.  
  
"That was the first sign. You've always had a strange-shaped mark on your foot, haven't   
you?" the old lady said. Rain put a hand on her right foot, almost in a protective manner.  
  
"What of it?" she challenged. The man chuckled softly, then began to cough.  
  
"Ask either of these two, and they shall tell you that the symbol reads 'stretching'. It's   
the symbol of the Suzaku warrior Chiriko, who was gifted with high intelligence." The   
lady said. Rain shook her head.   
  
"No...I don't know what you're talking about....I don't know anything about these...  
Suzaku warriors....all I know is that this world...or whatever this place is has been   
sending me horrible nightmares, and that the first moment I got sucked in here, I   
began throwing fire. I mean, just out there I caught a lightning bolt and threw it!!   
All I want is to know what's happening to me and to get sent back! I don't want   
anything to do with this 'next Taits-kun'!" she said in a rising voice. She stood up   
defiantly and turned to walk away.   
  
"You were chosen by the four gods, Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko and Genbu, to take my   
place." The woman said, her voice strong but fading. Rain paused and turned slightly   
to look at the old woman. "The symbols of the Celestial Warriors appearing on your   
body are the first step. Once you master one of their powers, their mark shall appear   
on your body in the exact same place as theirs. To become Taits-kun you must master   
the Celestial powers that the gods granted to those twenty eight warriors before you   
can fully accept the power of Taits-kun." Tasuki sniffed and wiped under his nose   
with his sleeve.  
  
"Wait a minute...you mean that she's gotta master every single power each of the seishi   
had?!" Tasuki asked, his voice wavering from tears, but thick with disbelief. The old   
woman, whom Rain finally surmised as Taits-kun, turned her head to look at him.   
  
"Yes. Chiriko's was the most harmless and could pass through worlds the easiest. It is   
the same test that Yang and I had to pass, and it must be hers as well." The Buddha   
faced man had shut his eyes and was beginning to look pale. Rain sunk to her knees   
again.  
  
"Who did this to you Taits-kun?" Chichiri asked in a soft voice. He had opened his eye,   
but his hand still glowed brightly with the spell. Taits-kun smiled slightly and glanced   
up at him.   
  
"You're pushing yourself, idiot." She said in a gentle voice. She took a deep breath before   
continuing, her voice softer yet. "It was your 'brother'. Chichiri's eye snapped open widely   
and the light in his hand wavered. She shut her eyes, and then reopened them after a long   
period of time. "You were not supposed to ever return here again Priestesses." She suddenly   
said. Miaka looked up from Taka's chest, and Yui stepped out of the shadows surrounding   
the globe of light. "I sense one more in this world besides you four."  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do to help Taits-kun?" Miaka asked in a watery voice. Taits-kun   
snorted and opened one eye.   
  
"Don't be foolish Priestess." She said haughtily. Then she added, "Just teach this bull-  
headed thing what you know about this place." She then shut her eyes heavily. Chichiri   
dropped his spell and put a hand on Taits-kun's head.   
  
"Taits-kun! Just hold on and I can heal you!" he exclaimed. The old woman and man suddenly   
folded into themselves, leaving only tattered clothes and two specks of white light in their   
place. The two lights swirled about each other, then disappeared into the amulet that Rain   
had discarded on the floor. There was a stunned silence.   
  
Tasuki was the first to break it as he stood up and walked away from the light circle and   
into the darkness. Miaka sunk to her knees, one hand trembling by her mouth, and burst into   
a fresh set of tears. Chichiri lowered himself to a sit and stared, dazed at Taits-kun's clothes.   
Yui remained in the dark, and Taka knelt beside Miaka, rubbing her back.   
  
Rain crawled slowly to where Taits-kun Yin and Yang had been, and picked up the necklace.   
Almost as if she were in a trance, her eyes blank, Rain lifted the amulet to eye level and   
stared at it as it spun back and forth. Tasuki, in a corner of the citadel, faced away from   
the group so they wouldn't see his tears, turned slightly and watched her. With trembling   
hands, Rain put the necklace on, then held the amulet in the palm of her hand, watching it.   
Everyone turned to look at her as she stood up, a soft glow coming from the necklace and   
surrounding her briefly. It was gone a moment later, and Rain crumpled to the ground.  
-------------------------  
  
Tetsuya groaned and winced. His head throbbed from walking in the sunlight without   
sunglasses the previous day. Sitting up with effort, he pressed his fingers against his eyes,   
then blinked hard.   
  
"Good Morning Tetsuya." A velvety smooth male voice greeted him. "Or is it 'Ohayo' where   
you come from?" Trying to clear the sleep-blur from his vision, Tetsuya squinted towards   
the voice. Nazo sat at a table placed in the corner of the room, not to far from the bed,   
and held an elegant knife in his hand as if it were a nail file. Tetsuya blinked at him and   
swung his legs over the side of the bed, then stopped as a draft conveniently covered his   
body in goose bumps. It was at this time he realized he was naked. Ducking back into the   
bed, he pulled the covers up around himself protectively.   
  
Nazo shut his eyes and chuckled good-naturedly at Tetsuya's embarrassment. He then  
picked up a block of cheese from a sliver tray in front of him and sliced a small wedge  
off of it. He popped it into his mouth and chewed, offering the rest of the block to   
Tetsuya, who shook his head rapidly.  
  
"That's all right...I'm not hungry right now." He said sullenly. This, of course was a lie.   
He was truly starving.   
  
"Suit yourself." Nazo shrugged, slicing off another wedge. He took a sip of drink from a   
gold cup. Tetsuya tried not to watch him. His mouth felt like it was full of cotton too.   
After a moment of silence, Tetsuya cleared his throat.  
  
"Um...where are my clothes?" he asked. Nazo raised his eyebrows and looked at him   
over the rim of his cup. He swallowed his mouthful of drink and smiled.  
  
"They're gone." He said airily. Tetsuya's mouth dropped open, and he let go of the covers,   
which tumbled back down to his waist.  
  
"GONE?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE?!" he exclaimed, forgetting his state of undress   
and standing. "Those clothes happened to be the only link I had to my world!" Nazo raised   
an eyebrow and looked Tetsuya over with an expression that gave Tetsuya a chill. Men   
weren't supposed to look at other men that way in his book.  
  
Nazo shut his eyes and smiled again. "Lai-Lai." He said loudly. A light appeared in the floor,   
and a full-grown woman slid up from it, then kneeled. She had long blue hair, the upper   
half of it pulled up into a bun and secured with a decorated hair stick and a comb. She   
wore a loose flowing pale green and blue gown, the top half sitting low on her shoulders   
and exposing much of her chest. It had a large belt, much like an obi, and a slit that began   
at the bottom of the belt that exposed her legs. The sleeves were large and billowy, and hid   
her hands from view as she bowed. Tetsuya's face grew red and he pulled one of the blankets   
off the bed to wrap around his waist.  
  
"Yes master?" she said in a soft, sultry voice. Tetsuya sat down. She stood up from her   
kneeling. She was barefoot, and had a large gold anklet and several bracelets adorning her   
as jewelry. Nazo stood and walked over to Lai-Lai, and brushed her cheek as a lover would.   
  
"Lai-Lai...would you bring Tetsuya his clothes?" he asked her in a gentle voice. Lai-Lai shut her   
eyes and pressed her cheek into his hand. Tetsuya didn't know if he wanted to be ill or jealous.   
Yui's smiling face flashed through his head, first how he last saw her, then in Lai-Lai's getup.   
He decided he was going to be sick.   
  
"Yes master." She repeated, opening her eyes. The light appeared around her feet and she sunk   
back into the floor. Nazo returned to his chair and sat down.   
  
"Lai-Lai is beautiful, isn't she?" he asked, smiling. Tetsuya looked up at him. Enough gawking,   
now was the time for some answers.  
  
"Just where am I...and who are you really?" he asked suspiciously. After almost becoming   
part of the "Ten'kou chapter" he didn't want to trust anyone who didn't exist in the original   
volume. Nazo continued to smile.   
  
"Ten'kou was untrustworthy." He suddenly said. Tetsuya jumped, then stared at him in shock.   
Nazo stood up again as Lai-Lai slid up from the floor again, carrying a bulk of folded   
clothes in her hands.   
  
"How.....are....are you reading my mind?!" Tetsuya demanded, standing as well. Lai-Lai smiled   
seductively at him as Nazo took the clothes from her.   
  
"Of course. It's the easiest way to know you." He said matter-of-fact. Tetsuya sputtered.  
  
"Have you ever thought of asking?!" Nazo didn't answer him, but stood in front of him, holding   
the pile of clothes out to him. Tetsuya shut his mouth and stared at them.   
  
"Well, put them on." He said. Tetsuya blinked at them and took them uncertainly, letting go of   
the blanket. It dropped to the floor. His face reddened as he saw Lai-Lai's eyes widen. She   
put a hand to her mouth and gasped, then looked away. Nazo continued to stare into his eyes,   
and his dark half-smile broadened. "I'd really put these on if I were you." Nodding grimly,   
Tetsuya accepted the clothes and disappeared behind a screen painted with a black dragon.   
---------------------------  
  
"What happens if you change clothes in this book world?" Hoshi asked suddenly, startling   
Keisuke from his doze. He raised his head groggily and looked at her.  
  
"Huh?" he slurred, trying to open his eyes fully.  
  
"What happens if you loose your clothes in this book world?" she re-phrased. Keisuke sat   
up and rubbed his face.  
  
"You loose any possible connection...why, did someone change their clothes?" he asked,   
yawning. It was well into the early afternoon now, and Keisuke had fallen asleep, leaving   
Hoshi to read silently to herself. She shrugged, deciding that it was best to not tell him   
Tetsuya's current situation.  
  
"Nothing.....I was just wondering." She said airily. She stifled a yawn and continued reading.   
Keisuke moved over to her side of the couch and peered over her shoulder.   
  
"What'd I miss?" he asked, reading her page. She slipped her finger from the page, causing   
the previous pages to flip over her current reading spot. Keisuke lowered his eyes. "Real   
subtle. Now what happened?"   
  
"Oh....that Rain girl's been chosen to be the next Taits-kun." She said nonchalantly. Keisuke   
nodded and smiled, not really fully awake.  
  
"Oh....that's interesting." He moved back to his side of the couch and laid down. "Wake me   
up when...............SHE WHAT?!?" he bolted upright and snatched the book away from her.   
She grabbed desperately for it as he flipped through the pages, searching for any part   
concerning a Taits-kun. He mumbled to himself as he read through the pages, then dropped   
the book, a grim look on his face. Hoshi snatched it from the floor, relieved that he'd stopped   
on the page of the original Taits-kun's death. He fell back down onto the couch, face first.  
  
"What?" she asked, finding her page again.  
  
"Rain has to become Taits-kun." He groaned, his voice muffled by the couch leather. Hoshi   
blinked at him. "And Tetsuya is with a gay man..." Hoshi fell off the couch with a thud.   
"I can't take it...wake me when they come home." He finally stated, flipping over onto his   
back and covering his face with the decorative pillow he'd been sleeping upon.   
  
Glaring at him, annoyed, she pulled herself back up onto the couch and re-seated herself again.   
She opened up to her page, the writing advancing several pages ahead of her spot, and sped-  
read to catch up.   
---------------------------------  
  
"EEEK!" Rain shrieked. Tasuki, and Miaka, who were nearby, dashed around a boulder   
to the small waterfall dumping into a pool . Rain sat beside it, upon another rock, her jeans   
discarded behind her.   
  
"What is it Raini-Chan?!" Miaka cried, rushing over to her. Rain was pale, her left leg stretched   
out before her, and her right bent underneath her. Tasuki, his eyes bulging, halted halfway   
around the boulder, where Rain was just in view, and gawked.   
  
Not noticing Tasuki, Rain looked into Miaka's face desperately and lifted her shirt that had   
covered her lower half slightly. "There's another one...." she said in a quivering voice. Her flesh   
was pink from her scratching, but standing out like a blue puckered scar, was the symbol that   
meant 'chamber'. Miaka blinked at it, not able to read it, then looked up at Rains shocked face.  
  
"Mmhmm. No doubt about it, that's Soi's mark all right." Nuriko stated, peering over Miaka's shoulder.   
  
"Are you sure Nuriko? I mean it could be some......." Miaka stopped mid-sentence and looked over   
her shoulder. Nuriko grinned cheesily and scrunched his fingers in an equally cheesy wave. Rain   
whited out at the sight of the purple-haired see through person now standing beside her. Miaka   
squealed and attempted to fling her arms around Nuriko's neck in a hug, but only succeeded with   
falling through him. Rain blinked out of her dazed state in time to see her do that, and snorted a laugh.  
  
"Honestly, the nerve of him just standing there and gawking at that poor half-dressed girl."   
A haughty female voice suddenly said from behind Tasuki. Tasuki frowned, the voice striking   
a familiarity within him.   
  
"It doesn't surprise me. I always knew the Suzaku were perverts." A slimy male voice came.   
It was followed by a cackle that made Tasuki haunch his shoulders and wince. He turned   
slowly, still in a half-wince.   
  
Soi and Tomo, both see-through like Nuriko, stood behind him, Soi standing with one hand   
on her hip, and Tomo with his arms folded across his chest. He froze as Tomo cackled again,   
then fell over woodenly, and fainted. Tomo and Soi stared down at his prone body with a   
look of surprise.  
  
"Oh dear, do you suppose we came on too strong for him?" Soi wondered, inspecting him.   
Tomo cackled again.  
  
"He just can't handle sexy specters of our caliber." He cackled. Soi blinked at him, then   
put a hand by her mouth and began to laugh as well.  
  
Yui sat off away from the group by herself, at the base of Mount Tai-kyoku and stared   
up to the crumbling citadel. She let out a heavy sigh and rested her chin upon her bent knees.   
  
"Lady Yui...why do you look so sad?" a familiar boys voice inquired from behind her.   
Yui sighed again and shut her eyes.  
  
"I'm worried about Tetsuya...." she answered. Her eyes opened wide a moment later,   
and she turned to glance behind her.   
  
Suboshi smiled from behind her, causing Yui to jump to her feet. "It's good to see you   
again Lady Yui." He said in a soft voice. Yui shut her eyes tightly then re-opened them.   
  
"H-how are you here?" she asked, taking a step towards him. His smile left his face   
slowly and he glanced in the direction of the others.   
  
"It is required of the protectors of the priestess to gather whenever she is near."   
He said in a quiet voice. Yui perked up.  
  
"You mean...Nakago and the others are here too?" she asked, taking a step forward.   
Suboshi hid the hurt expression on his face and slowly shook his head.  
  
"No. No one knows where Nakago has hidden himself. After Ten'kou was sealed away   
by you, as the Priestess of Genbu, Nakago disappeared even in the Heavenly realm."   
He took a deep breath and turned to face the same direction as Yui. "After Taits-kun   
died, we were all released from the place in which the souls of the Celestial warriors   
are kept, to reincarnate as many times over as a Priestess appears. Yui turned to him in   
disbelief.   
  
"You mean that you never go to heaven?" she asked, shocked. Suboshi stared straight   
ahead for a moment, his jaw set, then turned to smile at her.   
  
"That's not important right now. This world will be thrown off-balance and into limbo   
if another Taits-kun does not take the place of the old. That's our mission at hand." He   
glanced down. "....and finding your Tetsuya friend so you and the Suzaku Priestess can   
return to your own worlds once more." With that he walked back towards the camp,   
leaving a confused Yui to stare after him. 


	9. Chapter 8

"Oh my gosh! It's just like old days! You're all here!" Miaka gushed, jumping up and   
down in place. She stopped jumping and blinked seriously. "Well...minus the fact that   
you're all getting along for once...." she added, glancing over to the six Seiryuu   
warriors that had converged in one area.   
  
"Yeah, but where's that blue-eyed freak, Nakago?" Tasuki put in. He leaned against   
a large boulder, his arms folded across his chest and one foot propped against the   
rock. "Why isn't he here? To chicken to face the people who put a kink in his plans?"  
  
"Grrr...! How dare you say that about Lord Nakago!!" Tomo snarled.   
  
"Come on over here, we'll show you how chicken Lord Nakago is!" Soi put in, forming   
a ball of electricity between her hands.   
  
"Oh, that's a big threat coming from someone who can just throw static cling, and   
whose only talent focuses in the bedroom area." Nuriko put in, snorting at his own   
inside joke. Soi turned her snarling upon him.  
  
"At least I can get men in my bedroom you half-baked queer!" she yelled. Ashitare   
grumbled something from the back, causing Hotohori to freeze and stomp a foot   
forward.  
  
"Speak for yourself! At least I bathe and lack fleas!" Ashitare let out a roar and   
charged up to the front line, facing off with Hotohori in a battle of glowing battle   
auras.   
  
"Hmmph. I can at least look halfway decent in women's makeup." Miboshi mumbled   
haughtily.   
  
"Bite me!" Mitsukake yelled.  
  
"Um...can't we just get along?" Amiboshi put in meekly.   
  
"Oh shut up brother-lover!" Chiriko suddenly proclaimed. All stopped to blink at him   
in shock, then returned to their shouting match a moment later.   
  
On the sidelines, Rain, Taka, Miaka, Yui, Suboshi, and Chichiri all watched, one   
collective sweatdrop forming on their heads.  
  
"Um...is it too late to re-phrase the whole 'getting-along' part?" Miaka asked sheepishly.  
----------------------------  
  
That night, the storm, both in the sky and on the ground, passed. Rain wandered away   
from the tents that the blue-haired little girl, whom introduced herself as Nyan-Nyan   
and Rain's new personal servant, had made magically appear. She sighed and pulled   
herself up onto the boulder Tasuki had been leaning against earlier that day. Looking   
up to the stars, she hugged her knees to her chest and rested her head upon them heavily.  
  
"They're numerous aren't they?" a woman's voice came. Rain blinked in surprise and glance   
down. Next to her, Soi stood with her arms folded, staring up to the sky as well.   
  
"Excuse me?" she asked in surprise. Soi cocked her head slightly and smiled.  
  
"The stars. They seem to go on forever." Rain blinked at her a few times, then turned to   
face them again.  
  
"Yeah.....I could never see this many....not even when I was back in America." She replied,   
leaning her chin on her knees once more. Soi glanced up at her curiously.  
  
"America?" Rain turned to see her staring in confusion at her. "Is that like the Too-ki-yo   
that Lady Yui comes from?" She asked, her eyes crossing slightly as she tried to pronounce   
Tokyo. Rain laughed lightly.  
  
"No...it's far away from Tokyo. It's a different country entirely." She smiled. Soi breathed   
her admiration, then returned to staring at the stars.   
  
Swooning a bit from the sake he had Nyan-Nyan conjure up for him, Tasuki stumbled his way   
from camp, attempting to find a decent, private spot to relieve himself at. He came across   
Soi and Rain talking, and ducked behind a rock to eavesdrop.   
  
"So I noticed that you've discovered my lightning power." Soi began casually. Rain turned to   
stare at her again.  
  
"Yeah...what about it?" she asked, placing a hand over her leg. Her skin was feverish under her   
jeans, as if it were unhappy with the new mark upon it. Soi stared at her for a moment, then   
hopped lightly up to the rock, and sat down next to her. She stared solemnly at Rain for a   
few moments longer, Rain's brow quirking in confusion. Looking down, she then placed a hand   
on Rain's leg, right over the mark. Rain's eyes widened in surprise. Not just because there was   
a woman putting a hand on her leg, but because she wasn't as see-through as she had been earlier   
that day. In fact, she was cloudy, and Rain almost thought she felt the pressure from her hand.   
  
"This mark will remain feverish, and most likely bleed until you master both of my powers."   
She said seriously. Rain frowned and looked up at her.  
  
"What do you mean, both powers?" she asked, shifting slightly. Soi looked into her eyes, and for   
a fleeting moment she thought Soi was pitying her. She pulled back slightly. "What do you mean   
both powers?" she asked again, her tone more demanding. Soi sighed and drew her hand away.   
  
"Bochu. It's the power to raise or lower someone's energy level and spiritual power through   
intercourse." She stated in an almost professional tone. Behind the boulder, Tasuki choked   
on his own spit. Shit, he'd forgotten about that one. He turned his attention back when he   
heard Rain let out an amused snort.  
  
"Unh uh." She said, disbelieving. She let out a few laughs. "No...that's really funny, you know?   
I mean, you had me going for a minute there." She laughed again. Soi continued to stare at her.  
  
"I was being serious." She said evenly. Rain stopped laughing to stare at her for a moment,   
then began laughing again.   
  
"Right...so you're telling me, even if I master the other, what, twenty six now, powers, it would   
be no good because there'd be this other half to yours? Nuh uh. That's not fair." She stood up   
and slid off the boulder. "There ain't no one here that I'd wanna do that with, and besides,   
I've got my morals, so I'm not just going to go hop in bed with...Tasuki for example.." behind the   
boulder Tasuki's eyes popped open and he froze, "just to master this. Thanks, but no thanks. I'll   
do without." With that she turned and trudged off towards the mountain.   
  
Soi sighed and watched her walk away, then lowered her head and shut her eyes. She opened   
them slightly and glanced to her left, raising a hand and snapping her fingers. A small bolt of   
lightning suddenly came out of the clear sky, zapping Tasuki behind the rock. He let out one   
cough, a cloud of charred air coming out. Soi floated down from the boulder and breezed past   
his blackened person.  
  
"That's what you get, perverted eavesdropper." She said airily, walking back towards the camp.   
Tasuki watched her depart with a glare. He then turned and looked at Rain, who had stopped in   
the middle of the clearing between the rise of the mountain and the place where he stood. She   
was looking up to the stars again, and then reached into her shirt, pulling out the amulet Taits-kun   
had given her and clutching it. His face softening into what some would identify as pity, he watched   
her for a few more moments, then turned and retreated back to the camp.   
--------------------------------  
  
Tetsuya sat at a small table in another room of the strange, palace-like home Nazo had brought him   
to, eating hungrily from his plate of food. He'd finally given up being wary around Nazo, hunger   
thinking for him. Nazo watched him eat with an expressionless smile on his face, sipping every now   
and again from his gold cup. Tetsuya tried his best to ignore his staring and eat, but felt the strange   
uncomfortable crawl creeping up and down his skin.   
  
Earlier that day, after dressing, he had naturally inspected his reflection in the mirror, and   
screamed. Nazo came up behind him and smiled at him in the mirror, and placed a hand upon his   
shoulder.  
  
"This look suits you, Tetsuya." He smiled. Tetsuya took a step forward, his eyes opened wide in   
shock.   
  
"No way man....is this some sort of trick mirror?" he breathed, reaching a hand out and touching   
the glass. The clothes looked rich, he wore a wide-armed black shirt, over which was a long dress-  
coat that touched the floor and had a slit running up one leg to the sliver rope-belt tied loosely   
around his waist. The coat was dark blue, a black dragon circling his torso, silver specks embroidered   
into the dragon to appear as scales. Under the coat, he wore black straight pants, much like the pants   
Nazo wore, and black slippers. What shocked him the most, however, was his hair. Just earlier that day   
he swore that it had been short, like he'd always worn it his entire life. But now, it was long, and trailed   
down to the small of his back.   
  
"No, it's quite real." Nazo said, gently lifting a lock of Tetsuya's hair. Tetsuya turned and took it from   
his hand. Sure enough, it was real. Lai-Lai came up behind him on the other side and pressed herself   
up against him, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Lai-Lai likes it...." she purred. Tetsuya glanced over at her, then back at his reflection. This was way   
too weird. He didn't remember reading about anything about accelerated appearance change when   
Yui or Miaka were in this book.   
  
Now, he was starting to get used to his new look, and even kind of liked it. He just wished Nazo would   
stare in another direction. Finishing off his drink, Tetsuya swallowed noisily and set his cup down with   
a thunk. He blinked and glanced about him, inspecting his surroundings for the first time. Black, gold,   
and red seemed to be the color theme running through the entire place. Black and Red curtains were   
draped from different places in the ceiling, the floor was a dark gold wood color, and the walls were   
black. The table he sat at was a black marble with gold designs painted upon it. Thoughtfully prying a   
stray piece of food from one tooth with his tongue, he came to the conclusion that Nazo was either really   
fond of those three colors, or just plain queer.   
  
"Isn't there anyone else in this big old place besides you, me and Lai-Lai?" he asked his host, who was   
munching on an apple wedge. Nazo glanced up at him and smiled once more. Tetsuya was getting tired   
of that look. He wanted to know what Nazo had to be so damn smug about, and he wanted to know now.   
  
"Of course there is." He stated smoothly, cutting off another wedge of apple. Tetsuya tensed. There   
was another thing he was finding as a pet peeve with the guy. He always said 'of course' to any   
question Tetsuya asked him. Catching his thoughts, Nazo's smile darkened. "They're in other   
apartments, however. I'm afraid they're a little frightened of you at this time....you see, they've   
never seen anyone from the world beyond the book." Tetsuya dropped his empty cup onto the floor.  
  
"Did....did you just say what I think you said?" he fumbled, his eyes wide, trying to reach down for   
his cup without breaking eye contact with Nazo. Nazo shut his eyes and smiled warmly.   
  
"No, I did not read your mind this time Tetsuya. I've always known of the world beyond. It's that   
world from which we draw our life." He said. "If no one were to read the book ever again...this   
world would cease to exist."   
  
"Cease to exist?" Hoshi wondered aloud. She blinked and shut one side of the book to see the   
cover, a thought crossing her face. She glanced at Keisuke, who was still sleeping, then back   
down at the page. "Could it be......that....no matter how many copies of the book are destroyed........  
  
"...there will always be a copy born to take its place, no da." Chichiri concluded. Everyone stared   
at him in stunned silence.   
  
"If you knew about this all along, why didn't you say anything before?!" Taka demanded.   
Chichiri regarded him solemnly, his mask laying upon the ground.   
  
"Because, not everyone knows what we really are." He motioned to the Seiryuu crowded into the   
tent next to the group of seated Suzaku. "They, for instance, did not know that they were just   
characters in a book until they died. You, for one were one of the first to find out on your own.   
I'm sure you can remember the feeling that you had, discovering that you were just writing on a   
paper, even without Tamahome's memories." Miaka and Yui glanced at each other with a worried look.  
  
"So....no matter how many times the book is sealed even, a new copy will appear?" Yui asked.   
Chichiri shut his eye and nodded. Away from the group, Rain let out her breath in a puff and   
kicked the heel of her shoe into the dirt. Nyan-Nyan, seated next to her, blinked and tilted her   
head. Chichiri and several of the others turned to look at her.  
  
"Then how come I wasn't summoned into this world as a priestess? How come I get the extra bonus   
prize as Taits-kun?" she scoffed, kicking her heel into the ground. Chichiri sighed heavily.  
  
"I was just getting to that..." he said in a soft voice. All attention turned back onto him. "As you   
saw, Taits-kun existed in two forms, the female Yin that we Suzaku are most familiar with, and   
the male Yang, that you Seiryuu are most familiar with, no da. When this world was created by   
the four gods, they battled each other in a devastating fight that destroyed much of our world,   
a result of an argument on who should rule the world as the cardinal god." Rain lifted her head   
and looked at him, remembering the strange images she saw in the black kanji on the cover of the   
book.   
  
"They finally came to a stalemate, and decided that they had to seal themselves away from the   
world they had created, making their only link being through a virgin girl who would be chosen as   
a priestess.   
  
"But, no girls in the world they created would be strong enough to endure the tasks of collecting   
people blessed by the stars. Thus began the Priestess legend." Chichiri stopped and glanced at Rain   
before continuing. "But until a Priestess arrived, there needed to be some sort of balance between   
the cardinal points, not only to keep the world from spiraling into to limbo, but to keep the four gods   
themselves at bay. So, they began the search for the one who would balance light and dark...."  
  
"And so they created a man with no imperfections, right?" Chiriko put in, his voice bright. Chichiri s  
miled softly at him and shook his head.   
  
"That is half incorrect." Chiriko's smile faded and his mouth dropped open. "Two gods created the   
man, but the other two created a softer person, the one whom would later be called a woman. The   
gods brought both of them together in what we now see as Mount Tai-Kyoku.." he motioned to the   
mountains outside of the tent, "and proceeded to argue about who was better for the job, no da.  
  
"They finally decided, with the suggestions of the man and woman, to split the power in two, since   
the full power itself would be too much, even for the gods themselves, to handle. The man getting   
the Yang, and the woman receiving the Yin."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait." Rain interrupted, sitting up. "If there were two then, why is there only me now?   
If they were god-created beings who couldn't handle light and dark together, then how am I   
supposed to?!" Chichiri shut his eye.  
  
"When I trained under Taits-kun for two years, I was introduced to a young man, he had black   
hair and the strangest color of eyes...they looked as if they were made from gold..." Rain froze   
and held her breath, her eyes open as wide as they could go. "His name was Nazo, and he was   
the son of Yin and Yang."  
  
Everyone in the group all let out a surprised "HUH?!" at the same time, leaning forward, and   
Rain began to shiver.   
  
"Hold it......so Taits-kun was created specifically for the job by the four gods, merge into one   
complete Supreme Being, and still have kids?!" Tasuki exclaimed. "Shit, that's insane!" Chichiri   
regarded him solemnly.  
  
"So was Nazo. Although the gods did not outright forbid them, it was a taboo for them to have a   
child together. As deities of our world, they were created to be beyond mortal desires. Nazo was   
born with both light and dark within him, and the warring sides drove him mad at a young age. He   
would often try to kill me while I slept."  
  
"Then...is he this 'brother' of yours that Taits-kun mentioned before she disappeared?" Taka asked.   
Chichiri nodded.   
  
"I was with them for so long, I suppose you could say that they adopted me in a way. Nazo became   
jealous, and after fighting me, disappeared into the world. He took with him one Nyan-Nyan, who   
had taken care of him since birth." He took a breath. "I can only imagine that he trained in the time   
he was gone, to return for what he always claimed as his birthright."  
  
"Birthright?" Miaka asked, tilting her head. Yui raised an eyebrow and lowered her eyelids, but did   
not look at her. It wasn't hard to see what she was refraining from saying.   
  
"Yes....the...."  
  
"...right of Taits-kun." Rain murmured. All turned to look at her once more. She sat shivering against   
the back of the tent, the little Nyan-Nyan covering her with a blanket she'd pulled out of the air.   
"That's why a book for Taits-kun appeared, isn't it? Because they knew that Nazo would return some   
day and kill them, right?" she looked up at Chichiri, who nodded slowly. There was a low rumbling in   
the east, another storm coming upon them. Rain glanced out the tent flap. "And so this world will just   
go chaotic, fall apart in a sense, if I don't take the light and dark out of him."   
  
"And those who were meant to reincarnate will return to a physical form, the balance broken between   
life and death." Mitsukake added. No one seemed to be entirely too shocked at this statement, for a   
majority of the occupants of the tent were starting to become cloudy, their souls becoming flesh.  
  
Rain stood up, letting Nyan-Nyan's blanket fall to the ground. She walked slowly towards the opening   
of the tent.  
  
"Where are you going?" Yui asked, turning to face her. Rain didn't look behind her.   
  
"For a walk....I need some air." She said in a quiet voice. Everyone watched her leave before returning   
to their former positions.   
  
"Poor girl...she's got a heavy weight to carry all at once..." Hotohori said quietly. Everyone silently   
agreed with him. Tasuki glanced back towards the flap of the tent, his brow furrowing in thought.   
  
"HEY! I KNOW!" Miaka suddenly burst out, breaking the silence and causing everyone to jump,   
startled. Nuriko stuck a finger into his ear and wiggled it, as if cleaning it.  
  
"Well, now that I'm dead and deaf, what is it?" he asked, wincing. Miaka giggled and threw a fist   
above her head.  
  
"Let's all go take a bath in those hot springs!!!" she giggled. Several dozen pairs of baffled eyes turned   
to stare at her. Miaka opened her eyes, her smile wavering a bit.  
  
"Come on! It'll be fun! There's a ton of them over there, so the girls can have their own, the guys can   
have their own, the animals can have their own...." she thought out loud, counting on her fingers.  
  
"Roar!!" Ashitare suddenly put in, frowning. Tama-Neko, who had been sleeping on Yui's lap yawned   
and stretched.   
  
"...and the queer can have their own..."  
  
"HEY!" Tomo and Nuriko exclaimed. Miaka thought for a few more minutes, then grinned again.   
  
"It'll work out just great!!" 


	10. Chapter 9

"Hey! Raini-Chan! Over here!!" Miaka called. Rain stopped mid-step and lifted her   
head. Thunder still rumbled softly in the sky, but it was still quite a distance away.   
Miaka waved, in her panties and bra with her shirt in her hand, from the bank of a   
steaming spring. Rain turned her head slightly.  
  
"Ah....Hi.....Miaka..." she said uncertainly. Miaka giggled and dumped her shirt into a   
pile by her feet.  
  
"Come on over here and join us, the water feels great!" Soi put in, standing up. Rain's   
eye widened and she looked away. Soi was already very naked.  
  
"Um...that's....all right." She said, trying to scoot out of their line of sight.   
  
"Guys, come on, we're making her uncomfortable." Yui said from somewhere out of   
Rain's sight.   
  
"Oh hogwash, what's she got to be uncomfortable about? We're all girls here." Miaka said,   
matter of fact, and proceeded to make her way towards Rain. She smiled and latched onto   
Rain's arm, tugging her towards the hot spring.   
  
"Really...that's fine Miaka....I'm happy just taking my walk..." Rain attempted, planting her feet   
into the ground, trying to stop Miaka. Miaka continued smiling and pulling her.  
  
"Don't be silly, you just need to jump in and relax, it'll make you feel ten times better about this   
whole Taits-kun deal!" she said, good-naturedly.   
  
"I said I'd be fine!" Rain finally snapped, yanking her arm out of Miaka's grip. Miaka stopped and   
stared at her in shock. Yui and Soi, who was sitting on the edge of the spring with her feet in the   
water, both looked at Rain in surprise. Pursing her lips, Rain straightened her shirt and turned away.   
"I mean...I'm just not comfortable bathing around other people. I'll go find another spring." She said   
in a low voice, walking back the way she came. Miaka stared after her, hurt, and raised one hand to   
her face as if she'd been slapped.   
  
"That's such a shame. I think the company makes the whole experience ten times better." Nuriko said   
from beside Yui, rubbing his cheek with a white towel. Yui made a tiny "eek" noise, her eyes popping   
out of her head as she looked to her side.   
  
"Most definitely. It's so depressing to be in a hot spring alone." Tomo added from beside Nuriko,  
rubbing his own cheek with a white towel.   
  
Across the way, the guys looked up from their process of undressing as there was a loud series of   
screams from the girl's area. They turned back to undressing a moment later.  
  
"Think that was a bear attacking them?" Taka asked Hotohori, pulling off his shirt.   
  
"Nah, I think Nuriko and Tomo made their way over to them finally." Amiboshi grinned, wrapping a   
white towel that Nyan-Nyan had supplied them with before leaving, around his waist. Those who were   
"living impaired" were almost fully solid now, some having a patch of transparency here and there on   
their arms or legs. Not too far away from their hot spring, Ashitare sat, a washcloth on his head,   
immersed up to his nose, and whimpered at being sent to his own spring. Tama-Neko floated by him   
happily on his back, swishing his tail back and forth.   
  
Chichiri looked up from his place in the spring and blinked. "Hey Tasuki, aren't you going to join us,   
no da?" he asked, sitting up a bit. Tasuki turned away, his arms folded firmly across his chest.   
  
"No thank you." He said haughtily, tossing his hair back. Taka, grinning evilly, pounced on Tasuki from   
behind, clad in nothing but the towel. Tasuki screamed and flailed his arms about as Taka wrapped   
his arms around his waist and lifted him into the air.  
  
"Whassa matter, afraid you might drown?" he gloated, dragging the struggling Tasuki over to the hot   
spring. Tasuki wailed and pleaded.  
  
"NO NO NO! PUT ME DOWN YOU HOMOSEXUAL!" he wailed, kicking his legs.  
  
Now in their own hot spring, Tomo suddenly sneezed.   
  
"You should put your shoulders under." Nuriko stated, his eyes still shut, but a red handprint puffing   
up on his face. Tomo, his nose swelling from a punch to it, nodded.  
  
"Good idea" he said, and ducked under.   
  
Taka shook his head as he settled himself in the water, Tasuki clinging for dear life onto a boulder.   
Chiriko blinked and tilted his head at him as he cleared his throat and got off.   
  
"What's the matter Tasuki, you're not still afraid of water, are you?" he asked curiously. Miboshi   
snorted next to him.   
  
"Of course he's not. He just thinks someone's going to pinch his butt, that's all" he said acidly. His   
face lowering into an annoyed look halfway through Miboshi's sentence, Chiriko raised his arm out   
of the water and back fisted Miboshi in the nose without looking. His eyes spinning, Miboshi slowly   
sunk under the water.   
  
"Don't be stupid, that's not it at all....not all of it at least." He said casually, straightening his coat.   
"I just prefer to bathe alone, thank you. Bandits of Mt. Raikoku always bathe alone. Less chance of   
someone stabbing you in the back." He finished, walking away from the spring. Hotohori raised an   
eyebrow.  
  
"I always thought the bandits of Mt. Raikoku were very communal when it came to bathing....and every   
other activity." He thought aloud. Mitsukake, eyes shut, nodded his head in agreement.   
  
"Yep. He thinks we're gay." He diagnosed.   
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Should you be really be reading this part?" Keisuke asked. Hoshi was on her side upon the floor,   
rolling in laughter. She rolled over onto her back and held her hand in the air.  
  
"I can see it now....the head line reads 'Male bonding secrets revealed; what really happens when a   
group of men get together in the hot springs of Kyoto'." She giggled, moving her hand across the air as   
if casing the words. Keisuke snatched the book from her hand as she continued to laugh.  
  
"I think someone has drank way too much coffee and not had any sleep." He retorted. His hair was still   
wet from the shower he'd just emerged from. "Why don't you go grab something to eat, take a shower   
and a nap. Miaka's got some extra clothes here so you can change into those.....I think it's time you had a   
break." He settled himself onto the couch and thumbed through the pages for the place she'd left off on.   
Not looking at her, he heard her compose herself, then get to her feet. He began to read silently.  
  
"Why don't you join me...?" Hoshi asked him in a sultry voice, pressing herself against his back. Keisuke's   
eyes popped open and a small drop of blood made it's way out of his nose. He quickly wiped it from his   
face and slowly turned to face her. Is she serious? No way!!  
  
Several parts, including his ego, deflated as he saw the wide grin on her face.  
  
"HAH! I so got you!" she laughed, standing. She wandered into the bathroom and shut the door. Keisuke   
watched the door in stunned silence until he heard the reassuring 'click' of the lock being turned, then   
lunged for the Kleenex.   
------------------------------------------  
  
"Finally." Rain murmured, coming across an empty hot spring. Miaka's "tons" of hot springs ended up   
being just enough for the "girls, guys, animals and queers". After about ten minutes of walking, she   
found herself at another, located quite a distance from the others. Thanking all powers that be for the   
silence, she undressed quickly and slipped into the water.   
  
The smell made her wrinkle her nose at first, but Soi had been right, the water really did feel great.   
Sighing and shutting her eyes, Rain drew in a breath of air and sunk down beneath the water.   
  
"Damn, it's about time." Tasuki murmured, coming upon an empty hot spring. He'd been walking around   
for about ten minutes. So much for Miaka's counting skills, he thought bitterly, stripping free of his   
clothes. Wearing only his necklaces, he slipped into the water, wincing at the temperature, but then   
easing into it. A small smile playing on his lips, he sighed and sunk deeper into the water.   
  
Rain didn't know what to do. She had heard the surface being disturbed, and had opened her eyes   
under water. Currently, she saw a LOT more of some guy than she ever thought she'd see. The air in   
her lungs fast becoming stale, she winced and prayed that the guy would get up and leave. She was   
clutching at a rock on the bottom of the spring, trying to keep any part of herself from floating to the   
top. Bubbles escaped her mouth in a loud burst, and she clamped her hand over her lips to keep the rest   
in, hoping that he hadn't been paying attention.   
  
Tasuki lifted an eyebrow as the burst of bubbles broke the surface. He stood up, the water covering him   
from just below his belly button down, and trudged over to the source.   
  
Rain's eyes popped out as she got a VERY good view of the guy, then shut them tight, a few small bubbles   
escaping from around her fingers. Oh please go away. she prayed.   
  
Tasuki squinted as a mass of what appeared to be dark algae swayed just below the surface of the water.   
"That's one hell of a big frog to make bubbles like that." He murmured as more broke the surface. He took   
a couple of steps back and began to feel around the bottom of the spring with his foot.   
  
A combination of her fingers getting smashed between the rock she held for leverage by the guys   
foot, and finally loosing all air, Rain let loose all her air and broke the surface, gasping. She stood up,   
coughing. After composing herself, she froze as Tasuki stared back at her in utter horror. There was   
a moment of silence, a monkey jumping in and out of the spring as they stared at each other in horror,   
followed by Rain finally finding her voice and shrieking.  
  
"YOU REALLY ARE A PERVERT!" she exclaimed, covering her chest with her arms and sinking down   
below the water.  
  
"I'm a pervert? What about you! I'll bet you were under there looking at me!" he shouted back at her,   
retreating to the farthest side away from her and ducking under, covering himself.   
  
"Oh right, like I could help it, sitting there exposing yourself like some male prostitute!" she snapped   
back at him. Tasuki stuttered.  
  
"How was I exposing myself? I was taking a bath for cryin out loud!" he snapped back. Rain stuck   
her tongue out at him.  
  
"My clothes were RIGHT there, you can't miss them. How am I supposed to know you didn't just jump   
in to cop a feel?!" she shouted.   
  
"Cop....Cop a feel?! ON YOU?!?!?" Don't make me laugh! You're the one talking about using bochu on me   
with the bochu queen herself!" Rain's mouth dropped open in disbelief.  
  
"That was a private conversation you eavesdropper!" she snarled, pushing her hands out and splashing   
him in a wave of water. "And if you had eavesdropped correctly, I specifically said I'd NEVER use   
Bochu on you!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah?! Well I'd be sick in the head to let you anyway!" he retaliated with his own wave of water.   
Rain blinked the sulfur water from her eyes and gasped.  
  
"And why not? I might be good at it!" she splashed him back.   
  
"HAH! Right, and Ashitare is better looking then Hotohori!" he yelled, sending back another splash.   
In their springs, Ashitare and Hotohori sneezed. "For one, you're flat chested, for two, you're a   
power stealer, for three..."  
  
"FLAT CHESTED?? Raini cried, splashing him and standing up. "Do I look flat chested to you?!"   
Tasuki's eyes widened. "You have room to talk, I'll bet Chiriko's bigger than you!" Disturbing the   
contented silence that had once again fallen over the guy's hot spring, Chiriko let out a large sneeze.   
  
"YOU WISH!!!" he yelled back, splashing her and standing as well. This commenced the largest, serious   
splash fight Rain had ever been involved in. Several white monkeys climbed down from the trees and   
began to stare at the funny humans. Two of them, reviving the age-old saying of 'monkey see, monkey   
do' jumped into the water and began splashing each other and screeching. After ten minutes, the monkeys   
lost interest and scampered away. Rain and Tasuki began to wear out, and their splashes weakened.   
They both collapsed against separate sides a moment later, breathing heavily.   
  
Tasuki looked off into the woods, staring down one of the remaining monkeys. He blinked as several   
threads of red color began to drift towards him. He blinked and raised his head, following the trail   
back to Rain. His face reddened slightly and he cleared his throat.  
  
"Um.....hey Rain....you're bleeding..." he said awkwardly. Rain lifted her head from where she had it rested   
against the bank, and looked at him, then down at the trail. Her eyes widening, she looked into the water,   
then let her shoulders drop.   
  
"Huh. Guess I won't be able to have one without the other." She said weakly, raising her right arm. The   
'wings' character trickled water-mixed blood back into the spring. Tasuki sat upright.   
  
"Are you injured?" he asked, concerned. Rain shook her head.   
  
"It doesn't hurt....but all three of them are bleeding...I guess this is what Soi was talking about." She   
said, her voice breaking slightly from their shouting match earlier. Tasuki blinked at her.  
  
"So....what, are they going to bleed now until you....." he cleared his throat nervously and waved his   
hand in a circle in front of him. "...you know......bochu..?" he managed out. Rain tilted her head at him   
slightly, caught off guard at his sudden nervousness. She shrugged, dropping her arm back into the water.  
  
"I guess so.....but I guess I'll just have to put up with that, now won't I?" she smiled. It left a moment   
later. "Um....hey, listen, I didn't mean what I said about...you know...the whole being small bit...." she   
apologized, her cheeks turning pink. She glanced at the monkey who refused to leave and frowned.   
"What're you looking at?"  
  
"Yeah....um.....I didn't mean the bit about the flat chest either....heh..." he apologized back, rubbing   
the back of his neck with his hand. He too glanced at the monkey and frowned. "Just what is up with   
that thing?" The monkey stood on it's hind legs and stared straight ahead, almost statuesque. Pulling   
themselves out simultaneously, they redressed, their backs to each other, but both staring at the monkey.   
Rain was the first to be finished, and she approached the animal, reaching out a tentative finger and   
poking it.   
  
"This thing is like.....stoned or something..." she giggled. Tasuki came up behind her and leaned down   
next to her. Rain's eyes widened as every muscle in her body tensed at the feel of him next to her.   
His reaction seemingly the same, they inched away from each other until they were comfortable again,   
and returned their attention to the animal. Tasuki pulled out his tessen and poked the monkey with   
the end of it.   
  
"Oy.....peanut-brain, what's up with you?" he asked it, poking it once more. The monkey wobbled once,   
then suddenly broke out of its daze, gripping Tasuki's tessen and hissing at them with sharp teeth.   
Rain jumped and backed away, while Tasuki wrestled it for the fan.   
  
"Shit, what the hell is up with this...what are you, a powerhouse rodent or something?" he grunted,   
pulling as hard as he could. The monkey continued to hiss and pull back. Rain blinked at him, then   
began laughing.  
  
"What's the matter Tasuki, is the monkey too much for you to handle?" she giggled, moving back   
over to his side and taking hold of the tessen as well. She pulled once with him, then stopped and   
blinked in surprise. She rubbed her hands together and pulled on it again. "What the...?"  
  
"My words exactly." Tasuki grunted. Rain's eyes widened.  
  
"Um....Tasuki...is it just me......or is that thing growing?" she asked, ceasing her pulls. Tasuki pulled a   
few more times, then peered over her shoulder. Sure enough, the small, rabbit-sized monkey was   
now the size of a small dog and rapidly gaining height. The both let go of the tessen at the same   
time as the monkey continued to enlarge, finally stopping at quite possibly the same seven feet   
height as Ashitare, and growled. It's appearance changed into a hairy, muscle-bound, monkey-man   
beast. Rain and Tasuki stumbled backwards a few steps, their eyes opened wide. The monkey beast   
stretched his lips back across his mouth in a form of carnivorous grin, and lifted up Tasuki's tessen.  
  
"Rekka Shinen." He growled, throwing it forward.   
  
"Look out!" Tasuki shouted, grabbing Rain by the shoulders and jumping them both out of the way.   
The resulting fireball flared behind him and into the hot spring, boiling some water off and   
decreasing its level by a few inches. Kneeling and still holding Rain from his jump away, Tasuki   
looked over his shoulder.  
  
"What the hell, no one with evil in their heart is supposed to be able to enter Taits-Kun's mountain."   
He spat. Rain looked up at him, her eyebrows creasing.  
  
"But....Taits-Kun's dead...." she said in a soft voice. He looked down at her with wide eyes, remembering.   
He then jerked upright and jumped again as the beast let loose another 'Rekka Shinen'. Ready for his   
dodge this time, the beast lurched forward and hit him in the back with a massive clawed fist, causing   
him to loose his grip on Rain, dropping her to the ground mid-jump, and slam into a rock wall several   
meters off. Tasuki out of the way, the monkey beast towered over Rain, throwing the tessen to the side.  
  
"Goku shall kill Taits-kun for master." The beast slurred primitively. Rain pushed herself to her feet   
and bravely stood her ground.  
  
"Tough luck!" she shouted up to him, and raised her hands above her head. "REKKA SHINEN!" she   
shouted, throwing her arms forward. As she had hoped, the fan-arc of fire appeared from her, and   
swept out to the beast. It circled him in a strange form of a tornado. 'Goku' emerged from it,   
scratching his chest and laughing.  
  
"Goku say that tickles!" he guffawed. Rain stared at the beast in disbelief. No way, did he just get   
bigger? Unable to remember the feeling she got when she threw the lightning, she raised her hands   
above her head again.  
  
"REKKA SHINEN!!!" she said louder, hoping that it would make the flame stronger. It did the same   
as before, surrounding Goku in a whirlwind of flames, him stepping out of it, laughing. Gritting her   
teeth and clenching her fists, Rain raised her hands above her head to try it a third time, when a   
sharp pain and a light spray of blood from her arm caused her to wince and drop her arm to the ground,   
the appendage paralyzed from pain. The character on her arm had begun to bleed worse, this time   
with pain, and ran down her arm in a steady stream. There was a small spot of blood on her jeans   
from the symbol on her leg, and she could only guess that there was one on her foot too. Now helpless,   
she stumbled backwards, and tripped over a rock.  
  
"Goku now kill Taits-kun for master." He growled, reaching down to her with one massive hand. She   
drew up and winced.  
  
"AAAAAHHH!!"   
  
She opened her eyes just as a bright blue light hit Goku in the small of his back and knocked him   
into the forest, out of sight. Rain sat up and blinked. Tasuki stood ten feet away, breathing heavily   
and holding one arm out. Emblazoned on his head, in a glowing blue light, was the symbol that read   
'heart'. His original red symbol glowed just as bright, the two colors standing out oddly on his skin.   
He winced and dropped to his knees.  
  
"Shit....what...was that........." he panted, leaning down on all fours. Rain stood up just as she heard a   
gasp. Soi, Ashitare and Chiriko all stood just outside of the clearing, Soi the one who gasped. She   
took a step forward, putting a nervous hand out to Tasuki.  
  
"Is that....Nakago's.....symbol?" she asked in a hushed voice. Tasuki looked up at her wearily, the   
symbol's glow dying, but the character itself remaining. Soi sunk to her knees.   
  
"SOI LOOK OUT!" Chiriko suddenly shouted, Goku barreling back through the trees directly for her.   
She turned and barely had time to gasp when Ashitare jumped out and wrestled the large monkey-  
beast's claws away. Goku was well over three feet taller than Ashitare's seven, making the massive   
wolf-man seem tiny in comparison. They both growled and clawed at each other, Goku opening   
bloodless wounds on Ashitare. He threw Ashitare into a tree, then turned and advanced on the   
weakened Tasuki.   
  
"STOOOP!" Rain shouted, reaching a hand towards Tasuki. She felt a strange, familiar sharp pain   
in her hand as she shouted.  
  
"This way!" Chichiri shouted, leading the rest of the group to the clearing. They arrived just as   
several dozen vine whips broke through the ground and shot up, encircling and pinning a massive   
monkey beast. Rain was screaming, her hand outstretched and glowing softly, and more vine whips   
came through the ground to pin the beast.   
  
Goku struggled against the plants, snapping through them as fast as they covered him. Holding his   
magic staff in front of him and bringing two fingers in front of his chin, Chichiri said a quick spell   
that strengthened Rain's vines, pinning Goku to the ground as more were added.   
  
Tasuki stumbled to his feet, his coat hanging open, coming unfastened from being thrown, just as   
Goku bit through a large vine, and launched it towards Rain. It missed her, but hit some loose   
rocks and dirt in a small overhanging hill that sided the hot spring. The rocks and dirt came tumbling   
down upon her. His breath catching in his throat, the blue character on his head flared along with   
the one on his arm. His face distorting into rage, he held his arm out again and shouted, another blue   
ball of light gathering in front of him and shooting outward towards Goku. It engulfed him in blue   
fire, this time burning him. Goku screamed for several minutes, then it was quiet.   
  
Not taking time to think about what just happened, Tasuki rushed over to where the dirt had fallen   
and began digging as fast as he could, a desperate look pasted onto his face. Coming out of his   
stunned shock, Nuriko pushed up the sleeves of his coat and jogged over to Tasuki, and began   
digging as well. They pulled Rain out a moment after they both began, Rain gasping for air and   
choking.   
  
Much to everyone's surprise(including Rain's) Tasuki hugged her to his chest tightly in relief, letting   
out a few relieved half-sobs. Her eyes open wide, she blinked in shock, both from Tasuki's sudden   
burst of affection, and from the fact that a new symbol adorned her body. Trembling, she lifted her   
hand and stared at it from over Tasuki's shoulder. Upon it, underneath the new stream of blood, was   
a white character that meant 'lasso'. Shutting her eyes slowly, her features relaxed as she finally,  
silently accepted her destiny.  
--------------------------------  
  
Tetsuya had just paced around his 'room' for what was quite possibly the 100th time, poking and   
prodding the walls for some sort of hidden booby trap Nazo might have set for him. He sighed and   
sat down on the edge of his bed, rubbing his eyes. The headache had only worsened, and he felt like   
he hadn't slept for days.   
  
"Master!!" a mournful cry came from the main hall, startling Tetsuya out of the verge of a doze.   
He lifted his head and squinted groggily towards his door, then moved over to it. He peeked his   
head outside, several other doors to separate apartments opening, and people rushing out to the noise.   
He managed a tight-lipped grin. So there are other people here.   
  
Tetsuya slowly walked out of his room and towards the crowd that was gathering at the end of the   
main hall, everyone murmuring excitedly. Several turned to look at him, and gasp or whisper in   
surprise, then move out of his way. Ignoring their chastisement, he continued forward until he   
reached the cause of the shout.   
  
A horribly burned, tall ape-faced man lay on the floor, sobbing. Lai-Lai's hands were glowing,   
trying to soothe the wounds. "MASTER!!" he shouted mournfully again. Rolling the sleeves up on his   
shirt, he knelt down beside the beast, on the opposite side of Lai-Lai.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" he asked. Lai-Lai looked up at him in surprise for several moments.  
  
"You would help Lai-Lai?" she breathed in surprise, her eyes wide. Tetsuya nodded as he looked   
upon the man-beast with pity "Give hand" she said softly, reaching out to him. He looked up at her,   
and placed his hand in hers. She clasped his hand between hers, palm facing down, and shut her   
eyes. "Now, think no hurt for Goku." She whispered. It took a moment for her words to make sense   
in his head, but he shut his eyes and concentrated on healing the monster, the glow around Lai-Lai's   
hand brightening.   
  
Still sobbing loudly, Goku raised his head to look above him, his burnt skin crackling with the   
movement. He sobbed in relief as Nazo came into his vision. "Master...." he whimpered, reaching a   
hand out towards him. Tetsuya opened one eye slightly to glance at Goku, then up at Nazo. "Master..  
.help Goku..." the man-beast whimpered again, a single tear welling up in his eye and dripping down   
his blackened cheek.   
  
Nazo stared down at Goku without emotion, then lifted a hand. There was a single circle of healed   
skin forming at the center of Goku's back, finally healing from Lai-Lai and Tetsuya's effort.   
  
"I'll help you Goku." Nazo said in a tone as equally emotionless as his expression. A black light began   
to form around Nazo's hand, the outer edges of the light crackling as if it were lit gunpowder.   
  
Goku shut his eyes and relaxed, a peaceful smile crossing his face. "Goku thanks master." He said   
softly as the light left Nazo's hand. Tetsuya and Lai-Lai jumped back in surprise as the light engulfed   
him and began to shrink. All that was left of Goku, when the light finally blinked out, was the charred   
body of a small tree monkey. Tetsuya stared at the corpse in shock, then up to Nazo.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?!" he shouted, standing up and facing him. "Lai-Lai was healing him!"   
On the floor, Lai-Lai stared up at Tetsuya in surprise, one hand holding her dress tight across her   
shoulders.   
  
"He asked for me to help him, and so I did." Nazo stated, turning away from Tetsuya. "Come, it is late  
and we are all tired." He stopped halfway down the hall and turned. "You'd better get some rest before  
that headache gets any worse, Tetsuya." Tetsuya's eyes widened, then he scowled. Nazo turned back   
around. "Lai-Lai, come."  
  
Standing, Lai-Lai stopped beside Tetsuya for a moment, and stared up into his face curiously, then   
dashed down the hall to Nazo. Tetsuya glared after him for a few more moments, then retreated   
into his own room.   
  
It was almost an hour after Tetsuya had finally gone to bed when he heard the soft rustling of someone   
entering his room. Sitting up and squinting as his head pounded, his eyes focused on Lai-Lai.   
  
"Lai-Lai? What are you doing in here, I thought you were with Nazo." He said, clearing his throat.   
Lai-Lai took a few steps forward, her head lowered slightly in a truly seductive look, and kneeled   
beside his bed.   
  
"Lai-Lai can be many, or just one." She said in her purring voice, taking his hand and pressing it against   
her cheek. Tetsuya frowned and drew his hand away.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked as she stood up again. Lai-Lai shut her eyes and unfastened the frog   
clasp that held her dress shut over her chest. The upper half of her dress fell away, and Tetsuya's eyes   
widened as she began to unfasten her belt. "Hey, knock that off, put your clothes back on!" he stuttered,  
drawing away from her. The movement made his head pound harder and he put a hand to it, wincing.  
  
"You helped Lai-Lai....now Lai-Lai shall help you..." she said, placing a softly glowing hand on his head.   
He blinked up at her in surprise, her touch actually calming the pounding. Lai-Lai sat next to him,   
undressed, and slowly stroked his hair with her hand, soothing away the pain.   
  
Yui....he thought weakly as a groggy feeling forced him back down on the bed. His vision blurred and   
he shut his eyes.  
  
It's all right Tetsuya...Yui said, brushing the hair from his eyes. He smiled and reached a hand up to   
clasp her cheek, drawing her head down to his so he could kiss her.   
  
Yui startled herself awake and sat up, her eyes wide. Not too far from her, Miaka lifted her head and   
rubbed her eyes.   
  
"What is it Yui?" she asked, her voice rough. Yui looked down and blinked, placing a hand on her temple.   
  
"It....it's nothing Miaka...just go back to sleep." She said in a low voice. Miaka watched her for a few   
more moments, blinking heavy lids, then laid back down and shut her eyes. Yui pushed herself to her   
feet and wandered to the flap of their tent. "Tetsuya...where are you?" she murmured to the sky.   
Lightning flashed across it, but oddly enough, no thunder came. 


	11. Chapter 10

The next day, the group packed up their(few) things and headed off for Konan.   
All was strangely quiet, everyone walking with a space between them, and Rain   
and Tasuki. Tasuki walked with his arms folded behind his head, staring aloof into   
the sky, and Rain stared at the ground. He looked at the group to find Suboshi,   
Mitsukake, Nuriko and Tomo staring at him.  
  
"What?!" he challenged them. They all quickly turned to face the front casually, as   
if they had just been inspecting their surroundings. Tasuki let out a 'Tch' and turned   
back. "Bunch of weirdoes." He grumbled. There was another stretch of silence.  
  
"Aaaah! I can't take it anymore!" Tomo finally shouted. He planted himself in front of   
Tasuki and challenged him. "What did you do to Lord Nakago?!" he demanded. Tasuki   
and Rain halted, staring at Tomo in surprise, then Tasuki began to laugh.   
  
"What would I want with an insane, crazy ass like that?" he guffawed. Tomo clenched   
his fists and gritted his teeth.   
  
"Don't lie to me! I know you've done something with him!" he shouted, grabbing Tasuki's   
coat. Tasuki stopped laughing and glared.  
  
"You best let go of my clothes Tomo Homo, or I'm gonna have to get you dirty." He growled.   
Tomo growled back.  
  
"I'd just like to see you try it...."  
  
"ALL RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" familiar gruff females voice suddenly boomed. All eyes   
turned to Rain, who stared in disbelief at the necklace she'd received from Taits-kun.   
The necklace glowed brightly, then a small speck of light floated out of it. The light elongated   
into the familiar face of Taits-kun Yin.   
  
"AAAH! GOKU'S RETURNED!" Tomo cried, jumping up into Tasuki's arms. Taits-kun glared at him.  
  
"Oh pipe down feather brain." She stated. Nuriko circled Taits-kun in disbelief, and waved a   
hand through her.   
  
"Wow...just like a mirage..." he marveled. Taits-kun watched him with a raised eyebrow. Rain took   
a step forward.  
  
"Wait...if you're here...does that mean you're still alive?" she asked. Taits-kun shook her head.  
  
"Of course I'm dead. But like everyone else, I have a spirit that must find a place to go. Now just   
shut up and quit your bickering!" she floated over to Tasuki, who was trying to pry Tomo from him,   
who hung on for dear life. Taits-kun leaned forward and inspected Tasuki's face thoughtfully. At   
being so close to the object of his fear, Tomo fainted dead away, dropping to the ground with a   
loud thud. Satisfied at finding something, Taits-kun nodded and drew back.  
  
"It's just as I thought." She said, more to herself.   
  
"Thought what?" Amiboshi spoke up, wandering closer, curious. Taits-kun waved her hand in the air,   
a gentle breeze coming from it and blowing Tasuki's bangs apart to reveal the pale outline of 'heart'   
on his forehead. She then glanced at Rain.  
  
"Rain has made Tasuki a sort of servant...he is to carry some of the powers until she is ready to handle   
them. Sort of a 'hold this until my hands are free' relationship." She turned away from them. Tasuki   
stared in disbelief first at Taits-kun, then at Rain.  
  
"W-w-w-WHAT??!" he shouted. "Just because she's upset about the whole deal, how come I get to be   
pulled into it too?! Why not Chichiri??? He's the one with magic!" Tasuki yelled to her back. "HEY, ARE   
YOU LISTENING TO ME??"   
  
Taits-kun turned and regarded Tasuki with such an authoritative expression, he shut his mouth tight.   
Tasuki turned to Rain.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking giving this to me, huh? I'm not some soul-less piece of shit you know!" he   
growled. Rain's eyes narrowed and she glared at him, opening her mouth to retaliate.  
  
"She did not do this knowingly, Tasuki. Whether you like it or not, you're now to be her.......since you seem   
to dislike the word 'servant', I'll say, 'companion', until she's mastered them all." Taits-kun looked at Rain   
in the eyes. "And I mean ALL of them." With that, she turned into a light and disappeared back into Rain's   
necklace, leaving Rain and Tasuki to stare at the empty place where she hovered blankly.   
-------------------------------------  
  
"This is getting weird." Taka said after awhile. He, Miaka, Yui, Mitsukake and Soi were all seated at a   
picnic blanket spread out and stocked for them by Nyan-Nyan. Miaka was already halfway through the   
food, Soi watching her with a shocked expression. Miaka looked up at him curiously, a noodle hanging   
out of her mouth  
  
"What's getting weird?" she asked. Yui made a face and pulled the noodle off of her chin. Taka waved   
a hand in an arc shape.  
  
"This. The world, the whole idea of Taits-kun having a kid then dying! I mean, come on, what's next?   
How much weirder can things get?" he exclaimed, exasperated.  
  
"You shouldn't jinx us like that." Mitsukake said, his eyes shut while he ate. Everyone turned to look at   
him(minus Miaka, who was busy eating again). He opened his eyes and looked at them. "Well, it's inevitable.   
Whenever someone asks how much weirder things could get, they go and get weirder." He stated, matter   
of fact.   
  
As if on cue, Tasuki came barreling into their little clearing, Tomo clinging onto his waist and cooing   
Nakago's name over and over. Everyone except Mitsukake whited out, Taka dropping his chopsticks on   
the ground. Tasuki ran around in a few circles, then dashed back into the woods. Mitsukake nodded to   
himself.  
  
"See?" he stated more than asked, and picked up another bite of food.   
------------------------------------  
  
Nazo sat in front of the massive mirror he had always watched as a boy and smiled. Things were going   
as he had planned, even with Goku's failure. He looked up as someone entered his chamber, and jumped,   
then relaxed, a smile on his face.  
  
"I wasn't expecting you, your highness." He smiled. A young man with long brown hair who looked like a   
former emperor but was not, kneeled on the floor in a bow.   
  
"I have heard they are in Konan." He said, looking down. Nazo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Have you. And what would you like to do about it?" he asked, an amused grin playing across his face.   
A pre-teen version of Hotohori looked up from the floor, and smiled darkly.  
  
"I wish to be the one to take care of them." He said in a dark tone of voice. Nazo shut his eyes, the smile   
remaining.  
  
"But your highness, you could be killed." He smiled, standing up. The boy stood as well and nodded once.  
  
"I am aware of that, but the girl is growing quickly....if she is left, then she may advance to where no one   
is able to defeat her!" he said, staring into Nazo's eyes steadily. Nazo's smile left and he regarded him   
coolly.  
  
"What...you think that I could not handle a mere girl?" he asked icily. The boys' stare remained constant.   
Nazo nodded once. "All right then, you may go. But if you return as Goku did, I shall show you the same   
mercy I showed him, is that clear, young Emperor Boushin?"   
  
Boushin's dark grin widened and he bowed once, then walked out of the chamber. Nazo watched after him   
for a moment, then glanced to the shadows on his right.   
  
"You don't have to hide there, no one here shall harm you." He purred. A darkly clothed figure stepped   
forward slightly, but did not come out.  
  
"The light hurts my eyes." An empty voice came a moment later. Nazo shut his eyes moved his hand through   
the air, the lights around him dimming to a deep blue. He faced the shadows with a smile back on his face.   
  
Almost hesitantly, Tetsuya shuffled out, still dressed in the clothes that Nazo had given him, and walked up   
to him. Nazo placed a hand on his cheek, stroking his skin with his thumb. Tetsuya stared back at him with   
eyes as empty as his, and leaned down to kiss him.   
--------------------------------  
  
"AW GAWD, TETSUYA!!!" Keisuke cried, covering his face with the book. Hoshi stirred and shifted, now   
sleeping on the couch. He sighed and wet his thumb, flipping the page.  
-------------------------------------  
  
It was late afternoon by the time they reached the country of Konan, and the road that would lead them   
to the capital. Hotohori seemed to perk up as they started down the road, and walked on ahead of them.   
Nuriko smiled wistfully at Hotohori's back.   
  
"His highness will finally be able to hold Boushin in his own arms." He said, sighing. Suboshi raised an   
eyebrow.  
  
"Daydream much?" he asked, scoffing. Nuriko's smile never left his face as he brought a hand down on   
Suboshi's head, causing him to stumble. Chichiri froze, causing Miboshi, Ashitare and Rain to bump   
into his back.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" Miboshi frowned, rubbing his forehead. Chichiri held a hand up to silence   
him. Everyone else stopped walking as well and turned towards him.  
  
"What's up?" Yui asked, taking a step forward. Chichiri was silent.  
  
"Something's not right ahead, no da." He murmured. With that, he picked up the end of his prayer   
beads and disappeared.   
  
"HEY! KNOCK THAT OFF!!" Tasuki shouted into the air where Chichiri had disappeared. He pouted   
and kicked a rock off the road. "Damn, why does he always have to go and be like that huh? Maybe   
some of us would like to teleport as we- He was cut off as his body suddenly disappeared from the   
air. Everyone blinked at the spot he'd been in, shocked.   
  
"......what just happened?" Chiriko asked.  
  
Tasuki fell from the air, right behind Chichiri. He grunted and pushed himself to his feet and brushed   
the dirt off of his coat.   
  
"Well, thanks for deciding to pick me up." He said sarcastically at Chichiri. Chichiri turned slightly and   
regarded him, then turned back.  
  
"There's something on your face, no da." He said quietly, Tasuki blinked  
  
"What the hell is that supposed..."he began, but trailed off as he raised his fingers to his face. He felt   
a strange puffing of his skin on his cheek, much like a scar. His eyes widened, and he was just about   
to ask Chichiri if it were a symbol, when the surprised gasps of the rest of their companions   
interrupted him. He turned and saw their shocked faces, then turned back to the city.   
  
It was in ruins. Several fires blazed, speckled about the city, smoke billowing into the air. Hotohori   
took a step forward.   
  
"What....happened......to....my....city...??" he breathed in disbelief, taking a step forward.   
  
"Your highness....." Nuriko tried, reaching out. Hotohori glanced at Nuriko, who withdrew his hand to   
his chest. He then turned back and dashed out into the city. An explosion boomed from the palace,   
causing everyone to jump. Miaka took in a sharp breath.  
  
"What about Houki and Boushin??!" She cried, running after Hotohori. Taka ran after her, calling   
out her name to come back. Rain came up behind Tasuki and stood next to him, her eyes wide.  
  
"Someone connected to Nazo did this...." she breathed. Tasuki looked at her sideways.  
  
"How are you sure?" he asked in a low voice. Rain shook her head slightly.  
  
"I don't know...I can just feel it."  
------------------------------------  
  
Hotohori ran into the palace, and tried not to see the fallen guards. He had to get to the shrine of   
Suzaku to retrieve his holy sword. He had to protect his family from whatever menace had befallen   
them.   
  
"Hotohori! Matteo!!" Miaka cried from a distance behind him. She stopped at the palace entrance and   
bent over, supporting herself up by leaning on her knees, and panted. "Hotohoriiii!" she cried. Tasuki,   
Rain and Chichiri suddenly appeared beside her, and Taka came running up, panting. Miaka turned and   
glanced at Rain and Tasuki, who were staring into the palace with large eyes. Tasuki raised his hand and   
placed it on Rain's shoulder, then they disappeared again. Miaka's eyes widened, and she dashed into the   
palace.  
  
"Miaka! Come back, you don't know what kind of danger is in there!" Taka shouted after her. "MIAKA!"   
  
"We'd better catch her, no da." Chichiri stated, pulling down the brim of his kasa before disappearing.   
Taka nodded once and dashed inside, the others trying to catch up to them at a distance.  
--------------------------  
  
"Welcome to Konan, Taits-kun." A young voice mocked. Rain froze and glanced around the hall they were   
in. Tasuki pulled out his tessen.  
  
"Come out you coward!" he shouted. The voice tsked.   
  
"That's no way to treat your emperor." The voice said again. Tasuki frowned.  
  
"What kind of shit are you pulling? The emperor's just a baby you moron!" Rain took a step forward,   
her brows knitting in concentration. The voice laughed.  
  
"Not anymore, he's not!" A boy dropped from a hole in the ceiling, then stood up, grinning at them darkly.   
Rain took a step back.  
  
"It....Is that...Hotohori?" she asked, stepping back again. The boy narrowed empty brown eyes. Tasuki   
shook his head slowly.  
  
"That's......Boushin...." he said in amazement. Boushin scowled and reached into his billowing sleeve. He   
pulled out a sword. Tasuki pushed Rain behind him. "And that's....Hotohori's holy sword!" he said as he   
held the tessen out in front of him.   
  
"Glad you recognize my father's celestial weapon." He scowled, bringing the sword up by his face,   
the point aimed at Tasuki. "Now resign yourself and die!" he cried as he lunged towards them.   
---------------------------------  
  
"Houki!" Hotohori shouted as he entered the shrine. Upon the floor, dressed in only a kimono robe,   
laid the Empress. Her long hair was splayed about her, and a deep red spot adorned her chest. Hotohori   
rushed to her side and lifted her gently, trying to wake her up. Panicked, he inspected her chest for   
the source of the blood, but found no wound. Houki stirred and made a noise, then slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"I had a dream....that you would return...sire..." she said weakly. Hotohori brushed a few stray strands of   
hair from her face. He glanced up as Miaka, Taka, and the other Suzaku warriors entered the shrine room.   
Yui lagged behind, a faint numb feeling coursing over her, and Ashitare and Miboshi attempted to enter,   
nly to be repelled.   
  
"Yes...I have returned, Houki." He said gently. "Who did this to you?" She winced and lifted a hand to   
touch his face. She smiled as her fingers contacted flesh.  
  
"It was........" her eyes lowered slightly, her contented smile staying but her voice weakening. She shut her   
eyes once, then they snapped open again, and she jerked herself to a sit. "Boushin?! Where is Boushin??"   
she cried. She turned to Hotohori and clung onto his sleeve. "Boushin...someone murdered his nurse and   
took him from his room! He returned today...but he was different...his eyes were empty!!" Houki began to   
sob, and she lowered her face to the sleeve. "Please forgive me sire...I have failed as an Empress and the   
mother to the next heir to the kingdom!" she sobbed. Hotohori gently placed a hand on her shoulder and   
pushed her away so that she would face him. He put a hand under her chin.   
  
"You have not failed." He said quietly. "I can not explain now, but these events are no one's fault." He   
leaned down and kissed her forehead.   
  
"Sire...where is your sword?" Nuriko asked curiously, retrieving his armbands from the shrine table.   
Houki clutched her dress to her chest tightly and shook.  
  
"It was Boushin....I tried to stop him...but he took the sword and stabbed me.." she felt the blood spot   
on her dress. "But strange enough...a look passed his face, and he healed me just as fast..."   
  
"Geez Lady, you sound as if this kid's a real handful for a baby." Taka put in. Miaka pushed his shoulder.  
  
"Be nice! She's the empress!" she whispered loudly. Houki looked up to him, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"The people who took him...did something to him....he's older now....and his eyes...." she sobbed and raised   
her hands to cover her face. "Oh his eyes!"   
  
Hotohori shut his eyes and placed a hand on Houki's back as he stood. "I want you to stay here." He   
murmured, then walked away. Houki stared after him with large eyes, but said nothing. Miaka put a hand   
on his arm, stopping him at the entrance.  
  
"Hotohori...what are you doing?" she asked, staring into his face. He didn't look at her, but stared straight   
ahead, and set his jaw.  
  
"I'm going to stop my son." He said in a low voice, pulling his arm away from her. Houki gasped behind   
them, and began to wail mournfully.   
  
"Miaka, stay here with the Empress." Taka said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "This could get ugly."   
With that he turned and followed Hotohori, Nuriko jogging to catch up.   
  
"I'll stay here with Lady Yui." Suboshi offered to the other Seiryuu. They nodded, then turned and   
followed the Suzaku into the palace. Miaka stared after them all, then knelt beside the Empress and   
hugged her. 


	12. Chapter 11

"BEHIND YOU!" Rain shouted. Tasuki dodged Boushin's attack, blocking the sword with   
his tessen. He pushed out of their lock, and jumped back, panting. His clothes were cut   
in several places, small cuts bleeding on his skin. The three marks flared for a moment as   
he glared at Boushin, the third being a white symbol that read 'foot' now right below his   
left eye.   
  
"Shit....you're lucky your Hotohori's kid, otherwise I'd flame you right now." He panted,   
grinning. Boushin mocked his grin darkly.  
  
"Enough games. My master is waiting for my success." He growled, then lunged at Tasuki.   
Tasuki held out his tessen again, ready to block his attack, when Hotohori jumped in between   
them and stared down at Boushin. Boushin faltered, and the sword was knocked from his   
hands.   
  
"That's enough, Boushin." Hotohori said evenly. Boushin stared up at him in shock.   
  
"F-father?" he breathed. His eyes slowly regained their life as he stared at Hotohori, but   
he winced, returning them to their blank state. He covered one eye with his hand  
  
"NO! My father abandoned mother and I for the Priestess of Suzaku! You're a coward!" he   
shouted. He reached out his free hand and clenched the air. Tasuki's eyes widened as tiny   
threads pressed and cut into his skin.   
  
"Tasuki!" Rain shouted. She moved towards him, then stopped. She looked down to find small   
cuts in her pants, she too covered in the small sharp threads. Hotohori continued to stare at   
Boushin and took a step forward.   
  
"Stop!" Boushin shouted, pulling back his fist. More threads closed in on Rain, pressing into her   
neck tightly. He laughed insanely. "Any more father, and I'll kill Taits-kun." Hotohori stopped   
and shut his eyes.   
  
"Yeah well, you kinda forgot about us here, sport." Nuriko said, pinning Boushin's arms in an arm   
lock. Boushin's eyes widened as the rest of the Celestial warriors came into view. He nodded to   
Chichiri. "Can you get them down?"   
  
"No problem, no da." He said, taking a step forward.   
  
Rain looked over to Tasuki as Chichiri neared them. He was strung into the air like a marionette,   
his wounds bleeding freely. As Chichiri took another step forward, his foot went down on a tiny   
string. The line tightened around Tasuki's neck, and he barely let out a soft noise of surprise,   
when the line sliced his head neatly off.   
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" She screamed, covering her eyes and falling to her knees. The lines bit into   
her skin, causing more cuts, but she didn't notice. A steady stream of blood began to run down   
her face, its start a new symbol upon her temple.   
  
Chichiri froze, one foot in the air, and Tasuki turned his head with effort to look at her. She   
continued to sob, her face hidden.   
  
"I'm not going to fail like Goku!" Boushin laughed. He looked to the side and raised his hand. In   
the corner, Hotohori's sword lifted into the air, then came flying towards him. Hotohori's eyes   
widened as the sword point was aimed for Boushin's chest.  
  
"NO!"   
  
Boushin's eyes widened as Hotohori jumped in the way of the sword, the holy relic stabbing him   
through the chest. Hotohori sunk to the ground, clutching at the hilt. There was no blood.   
  
"SIRE!" Nuriko, and the other Suzaku shouted. Nuriko released Boushin and dashed to Hotohori's   
side, Chiriko, Chichiri and Mitsukake following him. Boushin could only stare at his fallen father,   
releasing the lines that held Rain and Tasuki. They both fell to the ground, Rain still covering her f  
ace.   
  
You've failed Boushin.  
  
A jolt running through them all, several of the Seiryuu and Taka turned towards the voice. "Who's   
there?!" Soi demanded.  
  
Outside, Yui felt a strange feeling pass through her, and she lifted her head. Suboshi blinked at   
her.  
  
"Lady Yui...are you all right?" he asked, gently touching her shoulder. She jumped to her feet.   
  
"Tetsuya!" she breathed, and ran into the palace. Suboshi's brow knitted in confusion, and he dashed   
fter her.   
  
Taka's eyes widened as Tetsuya slowly blinked into visibility, lowering from the air, his arms folded   
across his chest. He had a scowl firmly in place on his face, and his eyes appeared as empty as Boushin's.   
  
"Tetsuya.....what.....happened to you?" he asked, taking a step towards him. Tetsuya's eyes narrowed.   
  
"I do not know you." He glowered, then turned to Boushin. "You failed, after you promised to succeed.   
I have come to deliver you mercy." He said in a low voice. Boushin trembled, his eyes slowly regaining   
their life once more.   
  
"Like hell you will!" Tasuki suddenly shouted. Tetsuya raised his head just as two rings of light came   
spinning through the air towards him. He jumped out of the way, the rings spinning past, narrowly   
missing him, and embedding themselves in the wall. He cursed and raised his hand.   
  
"Moron." He scoffed, small dark blades forming in the air around him.   
  
"TETSUYA!" Yui cried from behind him. Tetsuya turned his head at the sound of his name. His eyes   
widened as Yui came into view, and the dark blades fell to the ground.   
  
"Yui...?" he asked, uncertain. A square of light appeared behind her, as Suboshi opened the door   
into the dark hall from the outside. Tetsuya winced and drew away, covering his face. Without a   
glance to anyone else, he jumped into the air and disappeared. Yui stared at the air, then stumbled   
backwards, fainting into Suboshi's arms.   
  
Still wounded, Tasuki limped his way over to Rain, and knelt down beside her. Her arm was caked   
with blood, as was her hand and now her face. He put a hand on her shoulder and tilted his head.  
  
"Hey...." he said softly, gently pulling her hand away from her face with his free hand. She stared   
at the ground in shock, and didn't move. "Hey..." Tasuki said again, while lifting her chin up to face   
him. She stared through him for a few moments, then blinked.  
  
"T.....Tasuki?" she whispered, uncertain. He lifted both eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah it's me...where you expecting anyone else?" he asked, rubbing away some of the dried blood   
from her cheek. She blinked rapidly and put a hand to her temple and rubbed it. She turned her head   
so Tasuki could see it.  
  
"What's that say?" she asked, rubbing some of the blood away from it. Tasuki squinted at it.  
  
"It says 'room', no da." Chichiri stated, kneeling on her other side. "It's the character of the Genbu   
seishi Hatsui, no da. His talent was to see events that would occur in the very near future, no da."   
Rain cast her eyes down.  
  
"Oh that's great...so I'm going to see stuff like....what I saw all the time?" she asked sullenly. Chichiri   
shook his head.  
  
"No, only when you can change the outcome, no da." He said, standing up. Tasuki absent-mindedly   
rubbed her back and sighed. Rain's eyes widened as she realized the action.  
  
"Yeah, well, don't feel too bad...I can throw ki rings now like Tomite did." He grumbled. She glanced   
at him, then back at the rest of the seishi.   
  
The sword had been pulled from Hotohori, the wound sealing up as soon as the sword was removed,   
and he was currently staring down his son, who knelt on the floor. Boushin shivered, and had his eyes   
cast away from his father.   
  
"BOUSHIN!" Houki screamed, dashing in from the temple. Miaka jogged close behind her. Houki was   
on her knees by her son's side in moments, covering him with her body and staring at Hotohori with   
a pleading expression. "Please sire....he's better now...please don't hurt him!" she cried. Hotohori did   
not move, but continued to stare down at Boushin.   
  
"No, mother.....I must accept my punishment." He murmured, pushing himself away from Houki. He stood   
boldly and squared his shoulders, looking into Hotohori's eyes. "I'm ready, father."   
  
Hotohori held the sword out, then stood back raising it, the point facing the center of his son's chest.  
  
"Hotohori!!" Miaka exclaimed, shocked that he would do such a thing.   
  
"Hey you idiot, that's your kid you're going to skewer!" Miboshi shouted. This was followed by protests   
from the rest of the seishi. Hotohori ignored them all, and continued to stare at his son. Boushin did   
not move or speak, or even blink, but stared back. A single tear escaped his living eyes and trailed   
down his cheek. Hotohori relaxed, his face softening, and dropped the sword. He then took Boushin   
into his arms and hugged him tightly.   
  
"I would never hurt my own flesh and blood." He murmured into Boushin's hair. Boushin froze with   
shock, then relaxed and fell into his fathers hug.   
-------------------------------  
  
"Touching, but I think I'm going to be ill." Hoshi suddenly said. Keisuke jumped, quickly wiping a   
few stray tears from his eyes and looking behind him. She was staring at the page, munching on a   
stick of celery.  
  
"I didn't hear you get up." He said nervously. She pointed to the page.   
  
"You were too much into your story there to hear me." She said, walking around him and sitting back   
down on the couch. "So, what, can they come home yet?" she asked, propping her legs up on the table.  
  
"Nope...not yet. Rain's stubborn about learning the other seishi's powers." He said, turning he page.   
Hoshi snorted.  
  
"Well, I would be too if I were in her shoes." Keisuke looked up at her, and she groaned. "Oh, come on   
Keisuke! How would you like it if you were told that you had to leave everything behind to become   
some major deity in a world that didn't even exist?" she exclaimed. Keisuke stared at her for a moment,  
then his eyes began to shine. Hoshi rolled her eyes. "New analogy." She muttered.   
---------------------------------------  
  
It was evening when things began to finally calm down in Konan. There weren't any causalities that   
were Boushin's fault, the real killer being the falling buildings and the fires. Houki had set the travelers   
up in their own rooms, keeping the return of the emperor a secret from the courtiers.   
  
In her own room, Rain attempted sleep, but only sunk into one nightmare after another.   
  
She saw Lai-Lin's village, just rebuilding and the people finding a reason to smile once more. More   
spider-monsters than ever suddenly poured out of the forest like stampeding cattle, and into the village.   
  
"No...." she said aloud in her sleep, her face sad.   
  
Tetsuya stood on the cliff that she had stood upon before she ever entered the world, and watched the   
carnage. The screams of the villagers met deaf ears.   
  
Rain sobbed once, aloud.   
  
She saw the vast city where she was now, succumbing to an earthquake, Boushin and the empress falling   
to their deaths within a split that broke the palace apart. In her dream she walked slowly through the main   
hall, no destination apparent, as the walls shook. Pillars fell upon servants and courtiers, but she did not   
look. She came to a balcony and stopped, her eyes wide. Trembling, she sank to her knees.   
  
Nazo turned and looked at her, a dark smile on his face. Behind him, were the hung bodies of Taka, Miaka,   
Yui and Tasuki. The marks that Tasuki had acquired now flared on Nazo's body. He knelt in front of Rain   
and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Give me Yang." He whispered, leaning towards her. Her eyes shutting as he kissed her, she found her   
strength and shoved him away. She stumbled to her feet and over to the balcony railing, and looked up at   
Tasuki's body. Her face wavering as she contained her mournful sob, she glanced once behind her and put   
a foot up on the railing. Nazo stood and regarded her expressionlessly.  
  
"Don't be foolish." He said in a low voice. "It will do you no good. Things will not change." He said, putting   
a hand out to pull her back. Ignoring him, she turned back and stood up on the railing. "You idiot!" Nazo   
suddenly cried, and lunged forward, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her. She cried out and began   
to kick her legs.  
  
"Let me go! Let me GO!" she cried, struggling.   
  
"Don't be an idiot! I thought you had more sense than this!" Tasuki grunted, pulling her off of the railing.   
Behind him, standing in the doorway to the main hall, were the worried faces of Miaka and Soi. Rain made   
a mournful noise as Tasuki backed away from the railing. She collapsed limply onto the tiling of the floor.   
  
"Raini-Chan....?" Miaka asked softly, kneeling beside her. Rain had her eyes shut, still asleep. She shook her   
shoulder gently. "Raini-chan?" she whispered. "Raini-chan, wake up...."  
  
Rain's eyes snapped open and she stared wide-eyed beyond Miaka, then focused on her, her eyes welling with   
tears. She shut her eyes and swallowed, the realization that it had all been a dream slowly sinking in.   
  
"I'm fine now Miaka." She said, taking in a shuddering breath. "I think I'll go back to bed now." She stood   
shakily, and stumbled back into the main hall.  
  
"You're bleeding again." Soi said gently, stopping her. Rain lifted her fingers and felt the warm trickle sliding   
down her face, then inspected her fingers. She turned her head and smiled sadly.  
  
"I know." She said, then continued walking. Tasuki watched her from by the railing, scowling as always. Soi   
and Miaka glanced at each other, then turned to walk back to their own rooms. Tasuki glowered for a few   
more moments, then marched off after Rain.  
  
"Like hell she's fine." He growled to himself.   
---------------------------------  
  
Nazo opened his eyes slowly and sat up. He sighed, raising a knee for him to prop his elbow upon.   
  
"Damn that Suzaku-blessed cur." He murmured, rubbing his own temple. Next to him, Tetsuya opened his   
eyes and pushed himself to his knees.   
  
"What is it?" he asked, tilting his head to look into Nazo's face. Nazo stared blankly for a moment, then   
turned and smiled at Tetsuya.   
  
"She has gotten strong." He said, shutting his eyes. He sighed and laid back down. "I'll send one more   
person....." he said more to himself than to Tetsuya, ".....but if they fail, then I'll have to do it myself."  
  
"Will you send me?" Tetsuya asked, laying down on his side so he could still look at Nazo. Nazo glanced at   
him and placed a hand against his cheek.   
  
"No. Not yet. You're my prized bird....I can not allow for those Celestial dogs to take you from me." He smiled.   
Tetsuya shut his eyes, then laid down fully. Nazo waited until Tetsuya's breathing was slow and even before   
raising his head and staring into the dark.   
  
"Lai-Lai." He murmured. The spot of light in the floor appeared and Lai-Lai emerged from it, bowing.   
  
"Yes master?" she said weakly. Nazo frowned and glanced back at Tetsuya. Ever since he'd helped Lai-Lai try   
to heal Goku, her spirit seemed to have fallen. Nazo decided to ignore it.  
  
"Lai-Lai.....I want you to go on a trip for me...." he began. Her head lifted and she stared at him with large   
eyes. His dark smile returned.  
-------------------------------  
  
"Nyan-Nyan make Taits-kun a sleep helper?" Nyan-Nyan inquired curiously, placing a glowing hand on Rain's   
temple and healing it for the time. Rain opened her eyes slowly and looked at the little blue-haired girl. Nyan-  
Nyan was holding her hand over the symbol on Rain's leg now, and stared at her expectantly.   
  
"No...that's fine. I'm not too tired now, anyway." She said, pushing herself to a sit.   
  
"Don't obey that Nyan-Nyan, you make her that remedy or whatever it is you're offering to give her." Tasuki   
said as he stepped into the doorway. Rain's eyes widened, then narrowed.  
  
"Just what are you doing in my room?" she challenged, pulling her blankets around her. Nyan-Nyan planted   
herself in front of Tasuki and held her arms out.   
  
"Taits-kun no want to see you now!" she stated bravely. "You go!" Tasuki raised an eyebrow at her, and   
walked past her. Nyan-Nyan made a surprised noise, and dashed back around him, blocking his way again.   
"Nyan-Nyan say go!!" she tried again. Tasuki lowered his eyelids at the girl, then looked up at Rain.   
  
"It's all right Nyan-Nyan.....he can stay for now....." Rain said, sighing. Nyan-Nyan turned and blinked at her.  
  
"But Taits-kun....." she started. Rain held up a hand, then smiled.  
  
"I'll be fine now. How about that drink you were talking about?" she asked good-naturedly. Nyan-Nyan   
bowed and hopped up into the air, turning into a pastel-colored ball and floating out of the room.   
  
Pulling up the chair that sat at the small table next to Rain's bed, Tasuki sat heavily upon it and slumped   
down, folding his arms. Rain frowned at him and scooted to the farther side of her bed.   
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, clutching her covers tightly around her. She had pulled them up so they c  
overed her like a cape. Her face and fingers were the only things visible. Tasuki propped one leg upon his   
knee.  
  
"I'm making sure you don't pull any more stupid stunts like you did earlier." He said, scowling at her. Rain   
looked at him in surprise. He was watching out for her? Rain curled up on her side, her back facing him.   
  
"Why do you care? If I died, then you wouldn't have to be my....'companion' anymore." She curled up into a   
tighter ball. Tasuki was silent. She turned slightly to glance at him.  
  
"......I don't want Nazo as the next Taits-kun either." He said in a low voice, then added "Besides, someone's   
gotta watch out for a troublemaker like you." He grinned. Rain sat up and puffed her cheeks out at him.  
  
"Trouble maker my as-"   
  
"Nyan-Nyan brings drink!" Nyan-Nyan proclaimed, popping onto the bed and interrupting Rain. She grinned   
broadly and handed Rain a steaming teacup. Looking in surprise at Nyan-Nyan, then at the cup, she hesitantly   
accepted it and took a sip.  
  
The liquid inside was a dark magenta color, and tasted like some foreign berry. She raised her eyebrows   
thoughtfully at it, then took another sip. Nyan-Nyan turned to Tasuki.  
  
"Taits-kun go sleep now! You go!" she stated, pointing to the door. Tasuki frowned at Nyan-Nyan then stood  
up.  
  
"Fine, I'm going." He huffed, turning towards the door. Rain hurriedly swallowed her mouthful of drink and   
set her cup on the small table next to her bed.  
  
"Wait..." she called after him. He turned slightly to look at her. Glancing around the room nervously, her   
hands unconsciously kneading the blanket, she cleared her throat. "Um...you can stay....if you'd like..." she   
attempted. Tasuki turned around to face her fully, not hiding his surprised confusion. Nyan-Nyan stared   
at her with a shocked look.   
  
Grinning triumphantly at the pale-faced Nyan-Nyan, Tasuki returned to his seat and sat down. "All right."   
He said, looking at Rain. Smiling slightly, Rain laid back down, this time facing him, and shut her eyes. 


	13. Chapter 12

"Priestess..." a young voice whispered. Yui stirred and made a soft noise in her throat.   
  
"Sister-Priestess..." a little girl's voice whispered as well. A small hand came out and   
nudged Yui's shoulder.   
  
"Stop that Uruki! You're not supposed to touch the Priestess without permission.!" Another   
voice came. Yui stirred again and opened her eyes. She focused on three children's faces   
hovering above her bed.  
  
"Tetsuya?!" she cried, sitting up. The children backed away from her, the two older glancing   
at each other.   
  
"No Tetsuya here!" the little girls voice proclaimed. Yui blinked and finally noticed them. Two   
boys and one small girl stood next to her bed, the two boys dropping down onto one knee. One   
glanced up at the little girl, who had a finger in her mouth, and pulled her down.   
  
"Oh...it's you..." Yui said, swinging her legs over to the side of the bed and sitting up. The young   
reincarnations of Hikitsu and Tomite lifted their heads.  
  
"You returned to this world Priestess of Genbu...so we followed you here to protect you." Hikitsu   
said. Yui shook her head.  
  
"But I've already got the Seiryuu to protect me..." she began. These children were too young to be   
called as Celestial warriors, and she didn't want them getting involved. Tomite shook his head.  
  
"But we must." He stated, then stood. He pushed the little girl forward. "Introduce yourself to the   
priestess." He whispered harshly. The little girl blinked at him, then latched onto Yui's neck in a hug.  
  
"Not that way!" Hikitsu gasped, reaching out to pull her off. Yui held up a hand and smiled.   
  
"It's all right." She said. The little girl looked up into Yui's face, studying her, then grinned.   
  
"Lai-Lin!" she giggled, then hugged Yui again. Tomite smacked his forehead.   
  
"Your Celestial name weirdo." He groaned into his hand. Lai-Lin frowned at Tomite, then pushed   
herself away from Yui.   
  
"Uruki...." she said, pouting.   
------------------------------------  
  
"Rain!!!!" Miaka cried enthusiastically, racing through the halls of the palace towards Rain's   
room.   
  
"Miaka slow down!" Taka yelled, running after her. He tripped on a few pieces of fallen ceiling,   
stumbling him. "Miaka, what's the hurry?!"  
  
"Priestess of Suzaku, no running please!" a courtier warned as she raced by him. Miaka ignored   
him and giggled, turning a corner into the hallway Rain's room was located in.   
  
"Rain!!" Miaka exclaimed, bursting into her room. Her breath caught in her throat in a tiny 'eep' as   
she caught sight of Tasuki reclined in Rain's bed, his back against the headboard, head bobbing   
with sleep.   
  
"What is it?" Rain asked groggily, pushing herself up. She rubbed her eyes, then stopped, seeing   
Tasuki next to her. "Who said you could sleep in my bed?!" she shouted, pushing him over. He tumbled   
out of the bed, waking up as he hit the floor.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" he shouted, standing up.   
  
"I said you could stay, meaning stay in the chair, not in my bed!" Rain shouted back. Miaka sweat   
dropped.  
  
"Um...yeah.......Hotohori and Boushin want to see you...." Miaka said nervously as she scooted from   
the room. Rain blinked at her, then jumped out of bed.   
-----------------------------------------  
  
"...and so, since we can not get the one who did this to Boushin to turn him back, we'd like you...as   
Taits-kun....to do it for him." Hotohori finished. Rain listened patiently, seated in a chair with the   
other Suzaku warriors in Houki's chamber. Rain shut her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Were you always this demanding of your previous Taits-kun?" she asked wearily. Chiriko glanced   
at her in surprise.  
  
"All we're asking you to do is return Boushin to his normal form! I don't remember hearing anyone else   
ask you to do anything else for them!" He exclaimed. Rain opened one eye and glanced at him, then shut   
it again and stood up.   
  
"Listen....I'd like to help, but I can't do that....not yet anyway. I'm not Taits-kun yet, just a girl named   
Rain with a small set of weird powers." She said, turning towards the door. Chichiri stood in her way.  
  
"You have the celestial powers, no da." He said, taking off his mask. Rain looked up into his face. "There   
was a Byakko warrior by the name of Subaru, no da, who could control ages, no da. If you concentrate   
hard enough, you can call up that power, no da." Rain shook her head.  
  
"No can do. I just can't call up the powers....they just kind of randomly choose to emerge." She said, trying   
to move past him. Chichiri only moved with her, blocking her escape route.   
  
"Have you ever tried to call them up?" Mitsukake asked seriously. Rain turned to look at him, then at Tasuki,   
who stood in a corner with one foot propped against the wall, then at Hotohori and Boushin. Sighing in   
defeat, she lowered her head and turned back towards them.   
  
"I'll try." She said softly.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Big sister!!" Lai-Lin shouted, clinging to Rain around the waist. Rain's eyes widened and she leaned   
down to hug the little girl.  
  
"Lai-Lin...how did you get here?!" she exclaimed. Lai-Lin giggled.   
  
"We took her out of her village before the beasts destroyed it." Tomite said, walking forward. Rain   
looked at him in shock. The dream had been real. She tilted her head as two boys knelt before her   
in a bow.  
  
"We are the three Warriors of Genbu, Hikitsu, Tomite and Uruki." Hikitsu introduced, casting his   
eyes downward. "We are honored to meet you Taits-kun." Lai-Lin giggled again and hugged Rain.  
  
"Big-sister isn't Taits-kun!" she said. Tomite and Hikitsu stared at her in shock.   
  
"Uruki...knock it off! You'll get us in trouble!" Tomite hissed, reaching out to pull her away. Lai-Lin   
made an unhappy noise and dodged behind Rain.   
  
"It's all right, Lai-Li-err, Uruki is a friend." Rain said, smiling. Hikitsu and Tomite stared as Lai-Lin   
stuck her tongue out at them.   
--------------------------------------------  
  
Rain nervously glanced about her as she entered the shrine room of Suzaku. The Seiryuu and Genbu   
warriors ventured as close as they could, and sat down outside of the barrier to watch. It was dimly   
lit inside, several candle pillars placed on either side of the statue of Suzaku and in the corners. Upon   
an ornately decorated blanket sat Boushin, wearing only a loincloth. He stared up at her expectantly.   
Lining the tile entrance on either side, stood the Suzaku warriors. Houki knelt off to the side of Hotohori,   
her hands clasped nervously in front of her chest. Rain swallowed. Geez, you'd think I was doing something   
that could kill him....she thought.   
  
Well, you could kill him. You could age him too much either way, killing him with old age, or blinking him   
out of existence. The familiar gruff voice of Taits-kun came. Rain frowned slightly.  
  
Who invited you into my head? She retorted. Taits-kun laughed.  
  
Just get the job done, we'll talk later.   
  
Taking a breath, Rain stopped in front Boushin, then knelt down onto one knee. She rubbed the backs of   
her hands nervously and let her breath out. "Are you ready, Boushin?" she asked. Boushin nodded and   
bowed his head, shutting his eyes.   
  
God this feels so fake....Rain thought as she raised her hands and placed them on his head, shutting her   
own eyes I haven't the slightest as to what I'm supposed to be doing. She opened one eye slightly and   
saw that the rest of the warriors surrounding her had their eyes shut, hands raised, praying to their   
Cardinal god. She shut it again. Great.....that's a load off my shoulders. She thought bitterly.   
  
Nazo's head rose as he felt the pull of power inside Rain. He stood up from the chair he had seated   
himself in to think and walked over to the large mirror.   
  
Yes...that's it.....he grinned darkly. He lifted one hand and placed it upon the mirror, his touch   
disturbing the image as if it were a reflection upon water. He shut his own eyes in concentration.   
  
Outside the shrine, playing a game of ball with Lai-Lin, Nyan-Nyan suddenly froze, and stared into the   
sky with fright. Clouds began to rapidly gather above the palace, thunder booming within them.   
  
"What's going on Nyan-Nyan?" Yui asked, her own voice tinged with fright. Nyan-Nyan turned towards   
the shrine.  
  
"No! Taits-kun must stop! Is not a good thing to happen!!" she cried, running towards the shrine entrance.   
There was a flare of light, and she was repelled, knocking her several feet away.   
  
"Sister!!" Lai-Lin cried, running to her side. Amiboshi stared at the entrance in shock.  
  
"It shouldn't have done that....Nyan-Nyan is a creation of Taits-kun...she should've been able to enter...."   
he said, taking a step forward and touching the barrier.   
  
"Wait...what's that?" Suboshi asked, looking up to the clouds. There was a pastel ball of light, much   
like the one Nyan-Nyan turned into to travel, coming down from the clouds to them. There was a bright   
light from the bottom of it, and a person slowly emerged.  
  
She landed softly, her feet bare, a single anklet jingling as her feet touched the ground. She was smiling   
emotionlessly, as if she were a doll. Nyan-Nyan lifted her head weakly.  
  
"Nyan-Nyan...why did you attack Nyan-Nyan?" she asked. Lai-Lai flipped a piece of hair over her   
shoulder.  
  
"Master Nazo makes Nyan-Nyan into Lai-Lai." She said haughtily. She held her hands in front of her, one   
above the other with a space between. "Now Lai-Lai shall make dead of Nyan-Nyan and other Taits-kun!"   
A crackling ball of light formed between her hands, and she threw it at them. The Seiryuu and Genbu   
jumped in different directions, Suboshi grabbing Yui as he leapt, Tomite taking Lai-Lin and Nyan-Nyan.   
  
"What was that?" Miaka asked, turning towards the entrance. She gasped as the ball of light sailed   
directly towards them, then hit the barrier. She winced and cried out in fear.   
  
"Good Suzaku...is that....a Nyan-Nyan?" Nuriko asked in disbelief, shielding Miaka from the light.   
  
"Look! It's working!!" Chiriko exclaimed, pointing to Rain and Boushin. There was a white light forming   
around Rain's hands, and she winced in exertion. Boushin's body was beginning to shrink, ever so slightly,   
as Rain tried to get a grip on the power.   
  
"Now." Nazo said, pushing his hand into the image of Rain that was displayed on the mirror.   
  
Rain cried out, a spot of blood forming on the left side of her chest. Her whole body became engulfed in   
black electricity, and she hunched towards Boushin. He was wincing, trying to bear the electricity   
coming from her.   
  
"Stop her!" Tasuki suddenly shouted, breaking away from the sideline. He ran towards her, but was   
repelled by the same barrier that kept the others out of the shrine. He flew and landed several feet   
away. He looked up at Chichiri desperately. "Stop her dammit!" he shouted.  
The electricity tore away small bits of Rain's clothing, revealing more symbols upon her body, all   
bleeding. She threw her head back and screamed, unable to handle all the powers at once.   
  
Nazo's eyebrows drew together in a slight wince as he concentrated. Slowly, the character that   
meant 'wings' appeared on his right forearm.   
  
"REKKA-"  
  
"STOP!" Mitsukake shouted, grabbing Tasuki's tessen and pulling it back. Tasuki glared at him.  
  
"What are you doing?! Something's definitely wrong you idiot!" he yelled back at him. Mitsukake   
looked at him evenly.  
  
"If you use that fire now, you could harm Boushin." He said in a low voice. Tasuki's eyes widened,   
and he looked desperately between the now mourning empress and Rain.   
  
"Shit...." he spat, angry. An idea passed his mind. "Chichiri, cover me!" he shouted, re-holstering his   
tessen and sprinting towards Rain. Chichiri held his prayer beads between his thumb and forefinger   
as Tasuki neared the barrier surrounding Rain, and began silently chanting a spell. Tasuki connected   
with the barrier, but did not get repelled. He winced as the black electricity began surrounding him   
too, but pushed onward.  
  
A dark smile gracing his lips despite his exerted wince, Nazo let out a hoarse chuckle as another symbol   
appeared on his temple.  
  
Tasuki blindly reached out his hand, the four symbols on his body flaring in unison, and grabbed what   
he hoped was Rain's arm, and pulled.  
  
Nazo's eyes opened wide. "NO!" he yelled into the mirror. A red force repelled him a moment later,   
knocking him across his room and into the wall. He fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, and did not move.   
  
Tasuki fell onto his back, Rain tumbling out of the electricity and onto his chest. He held her protectively,   
knocked momentarily senseless. There was a shocked silence from all, even the battle outside seemed   
to have gone into a silent stalemate. A few stray bolts of the black electricity traveled up and down   
Rain and Tasuki, and over the statue of Suzaku. Chichiri removed his mask and took a step forward,   
his eye as wide as it could go.  
  
Tasuki groaned and pushed himself to a sit. He held Rain propped up on one arm, and touched her   
face, his expression that of fear. "Rain....Rain, come on, wake up!" he said in a low voice. He took her   
chin in one hand and shook her face gently. "Rain..wake up!"   
  
"Boushin!!" Houki finally cried, rushing over to the blanket. Tasuki looked up to find Hotohori and   
Houki kneeling by the blanket, cuddling a two-year old baby to them.  
  
"It worked!" Chiriko said in awe. Tasuki looked back down at Rain. Yeah...but at what cost?  
  
His eyes widened in alarm as the symbol on her temple, and on her hand were not visible. "Rain....?   
Rain...!" he exclaimed, shaking her harder. Her clothes were shredded, barely enough left to cover   
her, and displaying the symbols upon the rest of her body. He let out a breath of relief a she finally   
stirred and opened her eyes.   
  
"Did it work?" she asked in a weak voice. Tasuki smiled at her, tears unexpectedly brimming in his   
eyes and nodded. He then hugged her tightly. She smiled, exhausted, and hugged him back.   
  
"LOOK OUT!" Hikitsu cried as Suboshi was propelled past the barrier and into the statue of Suzaku.   
Red electricity instantly surrounded him and caused him to cry out in pain. Tasuki covered Rain   
protectively.   
  
"Suzaku! Please stop!" Miaka suddenly cried, breaking away from Nuriko and Taka. There was a   
strange blur to the ruined statue, almost as if Suzaku were moving to look at her, and the electricity   
stopped. Suboshi fell to the floor in a heap, Mitsukake running over to him, unbandaging his hand.   
  
"Nyan-Nyan, please stop!" Nyan-Nyan cried, holding her hands out to protect the Genbu children as   
Lai-Lai tried to blast them.   
  
"Lai-Lai do this for Nazo!" she screamed. She fell to her knees and hit her fingertips to the ground.   
A jagged split formed in the pavement from them and stretched out, widening into a wider split.  
  
Rain sat up quickly as she heard the rumbling from outside and the sound of earth splitting. She pulled   
herself away from Tasuki.   
  
"Move!' she breathed, stumbling to her feet and running into Houki, Hotohori and Boushin. They turned   
and stared at her in surprise as she landed on her knees upon the blanket. The earth split beneath her   
a moment later and she fell into the crack.   
  
"Dammit!" Tasuki growled to himself. There wasn't going to be any rest from the trouble Rain kept   
putting herself in. He stood up just as Lai-Lai floated in, hovering much like the former Taits-kun   
used to do. She glared menacingly, Nyan-Nyan under her arm and unconscious. She lowered herself   
into the split, dropping Nyan-Nyan to the ground next to it.   
  
Rain lifted her head with effort, wincing. Her entire body burned with pain and felt broken. Lai-Lai   
slowly lowered herself down, glaring at Rain.   
  
"Lai-Lai make Nazo happy..." she said in a low voice, another ball of light forming in her hand. Rain   
winced and tried to push herself to a sit.   
  
"Aren't...you...a Nyan-Nyan?" she asked. Lai-Lai's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Lai-Lai above Nyan-Nyan. Before Taits-kun make Lai-Lai care for Nazo all by herself." The light   
grew brighter. "Before Taits-kun say Lai-Lai not right to become love of Nazo because Lai-Lai just a   
Nyan-Nyan!" Rain squinted, not quite making sense of her words.  
  
"But.....I'm not the old Taits-kun..." she rasped. Lai-Lai glowered.   
  
"Yes you are. I see before Taits-kun within you head!" she shouted. Tasuki jumped down into the split   
behind her and pulled out his tessen.   
  
"If you knew what was good for ya, you'd back off." He growled. Lai-Lai turned her head to glance   
at him, then fired the ball of light at him. Caught off guard, he was propelled into the wall of the split.   
The light dispersed into strange glowing shackles, pinning him to the wall.   
  
"You love this Taits-kun, yes?" she smirked. Both Tasuki and Rain's eyes widened. Lai-Lai formed   
another ball of light and aimed her hand towards Tasuki. "But you can no have this Taits-kun. She   
is not for you." The light grew brighter.  
  
Stop him you bull headed brat! If she kills him, Nazo shall become Yang! Taits-kun Yin shouted in her   
head. Rain's breath caught in her chest as the dream that almost cost her life resurfaced. A glowing   
light surrounded her and her body was propelled upwards and forward.   
  
"Nyan-Nyan...leave him." An echoing voice commanded.  
  
Lai-Lai turned in shock towards the voice. Rain was surrounded in a bright white light, her hair blown   
gently as if there were a wind blowing from the ground. Her eyes, even the whites, glowed white.   
  
"Taits-kun?" Lai-Lai whispered. She shrunk down to a crouch in fear. Rain raised a hand, and it began   
to glow with a brighter light. It swirled for a moment, then shot out in a beam towards Lai-Lai.  
  
"Get out, Lai-Lai!" Nazo shouted, jumping from the air in front of the beam. He held up his hands and   
blocked it with a shield of dark light. Lai-Lai stayed where she was, unable to move. Nazo, eyes squinted   
from exertion, turned and kicked a stray pebble at her. "I said go!" he snarled. Lai-Lai finally blinked   
and stood up. She jumped into the air and turned into the pastel bubble, then zoomed out of the shrine.   
Tasuki fell to the ground, the shackles disappearing.   
  
Rain lowered her hand and tilted her head at Nazo, and blinked. Nazo lowered his own hands, the dark   
light disappearing. He panted a few times, then managed a dark smirk.  
  
"You're tearing yourself apart, bringing out all this power now, Taits-kun." He murmured. Nuriko's symbol,   
right below her collarbone on her right side, suddenly burst out in a tiny spray of blood. Rain did appear   
to feel it, but continued to stare at Nazo curiously, like a glowing doll. More symbols began to bleed in   
the same manner.   
  
"If you had Yang...would that give you a soul?" she asked him, her voice still echoing. Nazo's smirk dropped   
and he stared at her in disbelief, then glared.  
  
"I don't need just one. I was born to become both." He snarled. Rain held a hand out again, a pained look   
crossing her face. Nazo smirked again. "As for the soul....once all the symbols leave your body an onto mine...  
I shall have the souls of all the celestial warriors into one." Rain's hand dropped, her holy light surrounding   
her beginning to waver. Nazo slowly walked towards her and stood in front of her.  
  
"Hey, get away from her!" Tasuki managed to shout, pushing himself up enough to see what was happening.   
Lai-Lai's light shackles had paralyzed him somehow. Nazo leaned down and kissed Rain, her eyes going as   
wide as they could go. Nuriko's willow symbol upon her chest drew in the blood it had just begun to bleed,   
as if in reverse. It disappeared a moment after, only to re-appear on Nazo's chest.   
  
"I SAID, GET AWAY FROM HER!" Tasuki screamed, holding a hand out. 'Heart' flared on his forehead, a   
blue light forming in front of his hand and shooting towards Nazo. It hit him in his back, breaking the kiss   
and causing him to stumble forward as if pushed. Nazo turned and glared at Tasuki. The light had left Rain,   
and she fell back down to her knees. Tasuki's arm dropped, unable to move anything now.   
  
Nazo smirked and made his way over to Tasuki, and knelt in front of him. He yanked him up by his hair so he   
could stare into his face.   
  
"You've been a pest to me from the very start." He said huskily, tracing a line down Tasuki's jaw with his   
fingernail. Tasuki winced, his eyes watering from the pain in his scalp. Nazo's smirk darkened, and he   
leaned down towards Tasuki's mouth.   
  
"GET AWAY!" Chichiri shouted, holding his magic rod in front of him. A barrier formed around Tasuki,   
zapping Nazo and forcing him to drop Tasuki's head. Taka, Hotohori, Suboshi, Ashitare and Hikitsu   
dropped down into the split, in front of Tasuki, and went into fighting stance. Nazo tossed a piece of   
hair over his shoulder and shifted his weight to another foot.  
  
"Honestly. Such pitiful idiots. Now is not the time, nor place for us to do battle." He said haughtily. There   
was a blurring of the air behind him, and Tetsuya appeared. Nazo reached over to him and put an arm   
around him, stroking his face. "Besides, I have someone close to you.....who is at my disposal." With that,   
he clenched his hand, his fingernails digging into Tetsuya's cheek and drawing a pinprick of blood.   
  
"NO!" Yui yelled from above. Nazo glanced up briefly, then back down at the warriors.   
  
"So long my friends." He said, laughing as he disappeared. Yui sank to her knees and raised a hand to her   
mouth. Lai-Lin kneeled beside her and put her small arms around her neck, hugging her tightly.   
  
"It's all right Sister-Priestess. Taits-kun will make things all better!" she said in a child-pity voice. She leaned   
her head against Yui's shoulder. Yui glanced down at Rain who was staring into the dark, her eyes glassy   
like a dolls. Yui shut her eyes and looked away.  
  
Taits-kun is now within Nazo. 


	14. Chapter 13

"Hurry up Karen, or you'll be late!"  
  
-Who is that....?-  
  
"All right, all right, I'm coming!"   
  
-She...looks familiar....-  
  
Karen emerged from her room, slinging her book bag over her shoulder and running   
down the stairs, two at a time. "Bye ma." She kissed her mothers cheek and dashed   
out the door after her little brother. "Wait up Billy!" she called after him.   
  
-Wait...this isn't Japan....this is.....America?-  
  
"Hey Karen, looking good." Kyle said, coming up behind her and planting a kiss on her   
cheek. Karen rolled her eyes and turned around to peck his lips and smile.   
  
"You weirdo, you were supposed to come hang out with us yesterday at the mall." She   
pushed his shoulder playfully. "Why'd you ditch us, huh?" Kyle ducked behind her and   
circled his arms around her waist, tickling her. She laughed and bent over trying to pry   
loose of his hold.  
  
"Good God, don't you two ever quit?" Melanie asked, slamming her locker shut. Kyle pouted   
playfully at her.   
  
"Aww come on Melee, you're just jealous." He smirked, planting a kiss by Karen's ear. Melanie   
rolled her eyes.   
  
"As if. Go ahead and carry on being a playvert Kyle, but if you break Karen's heart, you're   
getting a kick to the groin." She scoffed, walking away from them. Karen frowned after her.   
  
"Ah, she's jealous." Kyle reassured, kissing her neck, then releasing her. Karen sighed and chewed   
the inside of her lip, then grabbed Kyle's hand and walked to class.  
  
-Kyle...? But that's the name of......-  
  
"Hey babe, what movie we gonna catch tonight?" Kyle asked, sliding his tray up next to Karen's.   
Karen flashed him a playful glare and grabbed an apple from the top of the fruit basket.   
  
"You call me babe again and there will be no movie." She said, kissing his nose as she moved on down   
the line. Kyle flashed her a half-grin. She paused and turned back to him. "Any movie will do, just be   
there this time." She said, pecking his lips before finding a seat next to Melanie.   
  
-Melanie is........it can't be....-  
  
Karen sighed and flipped another page of the history book. She was seated in a massive library,   
studying up for an exam on Chinese writing. She hated the tests, but if she ever wanted to become   
a translator, it was necessary. Dropping her pencil on her paper in frustration, she leaned back in   
her chair and stared at the ceiling. It was richly decorated with carvings of angels. Leaning forward   
again she stood up, and grabbed her book. As she was placing it on the shelf, a door set off to the   
side and hidden by a rack of books caught her eye. She tilted her head curiously and walked towards   
it. A mischievous grin crossing her face, she glanced around for Library personnel, then moved the rack   
aside and entered the door.   
  
There were stairs behind the door, which led to a storage basement. Karen cautiously walked down   
the stairs, wincing as they creaked under her weight. Reaching the bottom, she reached blindly along   
the wall until she reached a switch. The light that came after she flipped the switch was just from a   
small bulb in the corner, casting dim shadows around the rest of the basement. The floor as a whole was   
filled with bookshelves, which were filled with dusty and torn books.   
  
"This is kind of neat..." Karen said, a smile touching the corners of her mouth. She wandered along the isles,   
blowing the dust off of the bookbindings, trying to make out some of the writing. She stopped in front of   
one shelf, a massive book of Chinese characters catching her eye, and pulled it out. From behind it, a   
small, dusty black scroll fell onto the floor. Holding the book to her side, Karen leaned down and picked   
it up, blowing some of the dust off of it. She squinted again as she tried to make out the syllables, absent-  
mindedly placing the book back on the shelf and walking into the light.   
  
"The....World....no.....Galaxy....no...." Karen mumbled to herself, sitting down on a stool under the single bulb.   
Her eyes lit up as she made it out. "Universe! The Universe of the Four Beast-Gods!" she proclaimed to   
herself happily. Untying the rotting string that held it shut, she pulled the scroll open and began to read.   
  
Almost instantly a light flared up from the page, blinding her momentarily and causing her to drop the scroll.   
She got the sensation that she were flying, and hit the ground on her stomach. Blinking groggily, she lifted   
her head and stood up, brushing off her skirt. Her eyes widened and she lost her breath.   
  
She was on the outskirts of a small farming village. She took a few steps forward, dazed. "Where...am I?" she   
breathed in shock. She pinched her arm and hit her head with the palm of her hand, then looked up again.   
The world remained the same.   
  
"Who's there?" a young mans voice came. Karen spun around to face a young man who appeared her   
age, with long brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail, and wore clothes that looked like they were out   
of ancient China. Karen took a step away from him.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, her voice quivering with fright. The young man put down the bow he held in   
one hand and cast her a confused sidelong glance.   
  
"You're at the base of Mount Raikoku in the Konan Empire..." he said, his brows knitting together. "Are   
you ok?" Karen took another step back.  
  
"What are you, some sort of weirdo? I was just in the library a moment ago, and I've never heard of   
a "Konan" before...." she said, letting out a few hysterical laughs. Where was she?! Where was Kyle?   
Why wasn't he here? Karen took another step back and bumped into something solid. Turning, she came   
face to face with a large man carrying a sickle. Her eyes rolled up into her head and she fainted dead   
away.  
  
-She's in the world that I'm in now.....but she's not a priestess...why was she brought here? Was she   
supposed to be Taits-kun?-  
  
-That is incorrect. -  
  
-Taits-kun!-  
  
-She was brought here out of mistake. It has happened in the past before, but the traveler most often   
falls into bad company, or kills themselves out of grief and confusion.-  
  
-But what happened to Karen?-  
  
-That boy you saw....she stayed with his family for several years and then married him.-  
  
-But what about Kyle?-  
  
-She soon forgot about the feelings she felt for him, and felt them for Sukoru.-  
  
-Sukoru...that sounds familiar...-  
  
-It should. It's one you heard since you were born.-  
  
-Since I was.......?-  
  
"Ame plays well with my daughters." Futan smiled. "You must be proud of how outgoing she   
is, Ka."  
  
The woman who was once the girl known as Karen smiled back. "Yes, I am proud. She takes   
after me with that I suppose." She continued scrubbing a stain out a tunic of Sukoru's.   
  
"Leave me alone Aidou!" a young boy cried, running past the two women. Futan sighed and   
lowered her head.   
  
"Come on Kou, it's time to play catch!!" Aidou shouted. There was a whoosh, then a thud as a   
log went sailing past the women and landed behind the small boy. Futan raised her head wearily.  
  
"Aidou, stop throwing such heavy things at your brother!" she snapped. Kou stood behind her and   
stuck out his tongue. "Kou, stop being such a girl and stick up for yourself!" she continued, not   
looking behind her.   
  
"Kou's got a flame-head, Kou's got a flame-head!" Ame taunted, hopping back and forth from one   
leg to the other. Ka looked up at her and frowned.  
  
"Ame, don't taunt poor Kou." She called out to her. A little girl with brown hair done back into a   
ponytail like her fathers dropped her head and pouted.   
  
"I'm sorry mommy." She said, digging her toe into the dirt. Ka smiled at her.  
  
"No you're not!" Kou proclaimed, rubbing dirt into his bright red hair to discolor it. Ame turned to   
him and stuck her tongue out.   
  
"Yes I am!" Ame shouted back to him.  
  
"No you're not!'  
  
"Yes I am!'  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"No you're-"  
  
"KOU! STOP THAT AT ONCE!" Futan proclaimed, standing up and pulling him up by his arm. She   
shook him roughly, the dirt tumbling out of his hair in a shower of soil.   
  
-Kou....that's not....Tasuki...is it?-  
  
-What do you think. -  
  
-And that little girl.....is that......-  
  
"All girls get a kiss from a boy at festival!' Ame proclaimed, stomping a foot. Kou scoffed   
and kicked a rock.  
  
"No way, girls got germs." He snorted, folding his arms across his chest and turning away   
from her. Ame stuck her lip out in an angry pout.  
  
"C'mon Kou! All the other girls got a kiss!" she pouted, folding her own arms.  
  
"No way, you're gross." Ame clenched her fists and spun him around.  
  
"If you don't kiss me, I'll punch you in the nose!" she threatened. Kou's eyes widened, as past   
threats that had been carried through resurfaced.   
  
"Fine." He said sullenly. Ame's face lit up in a smile and she shut her eyes, pushing out her lips   
in an exaggerated pucker. Kou hesitated and glanced downwards. Ame opened one eye and glared   
at him. He sighed and leaned forward, quickly pecking her on the lips.   
  
"Ooooh! Fire brain's got a girlfriend!!" Aidou snickered from around the building Ame had pulled   
Kou behind. Kou's other sisters peeked around, one head below the other, and continued the taunt.   
  
-It's gotten dark there now....where did everyone go?-  
  
-Sukoru and Ka moved to another village, closer to Kutou, so they could get better work.-  
  
-Why is there all that smoke?-  
  
-The emperor learned of who Ka was...and that there was a child, and wanted her killed. He was   
afraid she would become a priestess.-  
  
-What happened to Sukoru?-  
  
-He was killed in the fight. -  
  
-Wait...the emperor destroyed that entire village just for Ka?-  
  
-That is correct. -  
  
"Mommy, you're choking me!' Ame protested, trying to push away from her mother's chest for   
air. Ka ran as fast as she could from the village, the fire from it lighting the forest in a garish   
red light.   
  
"Why....after all these years...why is this happening now?" Ka sobbed breathlessly. Ame blinked   
up at her mother.  
  
"What's wrong mommy? Did you and daddy have a fight?" she asked curiously. Ka didn't answer   
her, but continued to run. She stumbled, falling to the ground on her side. There was a black   
light bubbling in the air before her. Ka scrambled to her knees and covered her daughter. Ame   
squirmed and tried to get free.  
  
"Leave her alone! She's just a baby!" Ka shouted at the light. It elongated into the form of a teen   
boy sporting long black hair and empty gold eyes. He narrowed his eyes and raised his hand.  
  
"She has a mark on her foot...but she is not a celestial warrior." He said in a velvety smooth voice.   
Ka sobbed once.  
  
"Leave her be! Take my life instead of hers!" she pleaded. Nazo scoffed, a black light forming around   
his hand.  
  
"She will know nothing but grief, I am giving her mercy." He glowered. The light flew from his   
hand in a beam.  
  
"NO!" Ka screamed, turning her back, the beam hitting her instead of Ame.   
  
"MOMMY!" Ame screamed, then began to wail. Ka smiled weakly at her as she fell to the ground.   
"Mommy!" Ame sobbed. Nazo slowly approached them and kicked Ka's body to her side, revealing the   
wailing Ame below her. He knelt down in front of her and brushed some tears from her face.   
  
"Shh...it's all right little one." He said softly. He held up one finger, a small, pill-sized black light   
forming on the edge of his fingertip. Ame blinked tearfully at it and sobbed. Nazo stroked her cheek.   
"See this? It'll help you sleep and make everything go away. It'll bring your mommy back to you." He   
purred.  
  
"Mommy?" Ame asked uncertainly. Nazo shut his eyes.  
  
"Yes. Now....all you have to do is open your mouth..." Looking up at him with all the innocence of a   
trusting child, Ame opened her mouth obediently, and Nazo brought his finger towards it, the light   
growing bigger.   
  
A white light engulfed Nazo suddenly, causing him to freeze and raise into the air, choking. Ame   
screamed and kicked away from him, backing herself into a tree. Behind him were two dark figures   
of squat people, one with white eyes, one with red, their hands clasped in front of them as they   
worked the spell that kept Nazo in the air.   
  
"She is not safe." A deep voice said.  
  
"Indeed she is not. We must send her to the place of her mother." A gravely voice said. The owner   
of it floated towards her and hovered right above her. Ame continued to cry. "What is your name?"  
the person asked.   
  
"Ame Rose." She whimpered, cowering away. The person began moving their fingers in a strange   
hypnotic way.   
  
"What's that mean?" the voice asked again. Ame began to feel drowsy, then felt as if she were   
falling through air.  
  
"Oh my God, Kyle! There's a kid back here!" Melanie cried, dropping her umbrella and running   
through the puddle-soaked ally. She was at the mud-soaked little girls side in a second, lifting her   
gently from the muck.   
  
"Good Lord....first there was that light, now a kid...what happened?" he asked, running up behind her.   
His eyes widened behind his glasses and his breath caught in his throat as he laid eyes upon her.   
"Oh my God...she looks just like..."  
  
".....Karen..." Melanie finished, looking up into his face. The girl stirred and made a noise, drawing   
Melanie's attention back to her. "Hey sweetie, can you tell me what your name is?" she asked gently,   
wiping some of the rain from her eyes.   
  
"....Rain..." she finished, opening and shutting her eyes weakly.   
  
-No. NO! That....I'm not.....That's not true! Melanie and Kyle said that I lived most of my life on the   
street and they found me unconscious after a car hit me! -  
  
-That is a lie. You are half of this world and half of their world. Your body holds the strength to   
become Taits-kun Yin, which is why Nazo wished to kill you. He wants to be Taits-kun, light and   
dark together. -  
  
-No......it's not true! IT'S NOT TRUE!-  
  
-Now...why...why would you choose such a man.....-  
  
-Choose? What do you mean, choose?-  
  
-....why would you choose such a man...to share the power with.....-  
  
-I...I don't understand what you're saying to me.....-  
  
"Tasuki, what are you doing?! Don't! Taka will be angry if...." Tasuki silenced her by roughly   
pinning her arms down onto the bed. He hovered above her, not quite glaring, and the symbol   
on his arm glowing brightly.   
  
"Didn't you know, Miaka....couldn't you see...? I'm a man too....."  
  
-Oh God...Tasuki....you didn't....-  
  
"No please! Stop it Tasuki!!! STOP!"  
  
-Do you understand...that the Celestial Warrior Tasuki...he is not worthy to become Yang.   
You must pick another.-  
  
-Worthy to become Yang....? How does one become Yang?! I thought that I had both powers!-  
  
-It is impossible for you to have both powers. I said you were chosen to replace me. The Yin part,   
not Yang. Do you really think Tasuki will be able to hold the power of Yang in the final battle?   
He was not even able to handle the possession of a demon.-  
  
-Of course not! No one can handle that!-  
  
-That is incorrect.-  
  
-What?!-  
  
-You...would be able to handle it. -  
  
-But....I'm.....not like the others....-  
  
-Then have Tasuki prove his worth.-  
  
-Prove his worth? How could he do that?-  
-Have Tasuki prove his worth, and the power of Yang shall be bestowed upon him, as   
you have chosen him to become your counterpart. -  
----------------------------------------  
  
Rain opened her eyes slowly and let them gradually focus. She had been crying in her   
sleep, her face felt flaky from the tears. She let out a shaky sigh and sat up, staring into   
space. Nyan-Nyan looked at her from her seat next to the bed.  
  
"Taits-kun need sleep helper again?" she asked in a small voice. Rain looked at her blankly.   
The small girl looked as if she needed rest, but sat watching her instead.   
  
"No....I'm fine, thank you." She attempted, smiling weakly. "Why don't you go get some rest....I'm   
going to take a little walk." She pushed herself from the covers and onto the floor. Her ankles   
wobbled beneath her and she put a hand out to steady herself on the bedpost. Nyan-Nyan stood   
up, alarmed, but Rain turned and smiled at her. She sighed and walked out slowly.  
  
Rain walked aimlessly through the dark halls of the palace. She paused by the door to Houki's   
chamber, Houki and Hotohori sleeping on the same bed, cuddling their baby son. A wistful smile passed   
her lips, and she moved on. As she passed Miaka and Taka's room, she thought she heard some suspicious   
noises coming from within, but decided to leave it alone.   
  
She wandered out onto the balcony that she had tried to jump from before, and found Tasuki staring   
out into the palace garden, his hands leaning heavily on the railing. His shirt was half-unbuttoned, and   
his hair blew slightly in a gentle breeze. Rain clenched her hand on the sleeve of the robe she had been   
dressed in, as her heart unexpectedly quickened its pace.   
  
As if sensing her there, Tasuki turned and looked at her, their eyes locking. Rain could feel her cheeks   
warming, and she turned away.   
  
"How do you feel?" he asked, startling her. Rain turned back and smiled, shutting her eyes.  
  
"I'm doing better. How about you?" she asked. She hated how nervous her voice sounded. Tasuki   
tilted his head slightly at the tone of her voice, then turned back.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd get some air." He said. Rain walked forward and stood in front   
of the railing, spacing a distance between them.   
  
"Thanks...for saving me....again." she started, staring straight ahead and clenching her jaw. Tasuki   
turned and looked at her in surprise, then turned away.  
  
"Heh...like I said, someone's gotta watch out for a troublemaker like you." He grinned. When no   
retaliation came from Rain, he glanced at her again to find her staring at him.  
  
"Yeah....I guess I do cause people a lot of trouble, don't I?" she stated more than asked, her   
voice tinged with tears. Tasuki faced her fully and wandered closer to her.   
  
"Hey...what's wrong?" he asked, concerned. He was trying to be nice for once...did he go and   
screw it up? Rain lifted her head and faced him, trying to suppress her tears. She smiled weakly,   
despite her sad look.  
  
"If you don't kiss me, I'll punch you in the nose." She said in a half-whisper. Tasuki's eyes widened   
in shock and his breath caught in his chest. Rain smiled again, then turned away. Baka. Stupid.   
Idiot. She thought.   
  
"Ame." Tasuki said in a tone of voice that was very unfamiliar to her. She turned in surprise.   
Tasuki leaned forward as she turned, and kissed her. But unlike before, it deepened, and Rain   
unconsciously raised her arms around his neck to hug him closer.   
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The rest of the night was like a dream to Rain, and maybe even to Tasuki. The kiss never seemed to   
end, only grow, and they found themselves in each other's arms, in Tasuki's chamber. Clothes were   
shed and strewn about. Kisses multiplied and were not restricted to only the lips.   
  
"Is this right" Tasuki suddenly asked, raising himself so he could look down at her. His wings symbol   
upon his arm was glowing like a small warm light, not bright like it did in battle, but not dim either.   
Rain smiled up to him and pressed a hand against his cheek. Images of what Taits-kun showed her of   
the event that had passed between he and Miaka flashed briefly behind her eyes, but she shut her   
eyes against it.   
  
"Yes." She said, raising her head up to kiss him again. Tasuki relaxed into her embrace once more.   
----------------------------------------  
  
The more I see of them, the more of their souls I acquire.  
  
Rain bolted upright, panting from the nightmare she had just seen. Tasuki laid next to her, asleep.   
She smiled wistfully at him and brushed a lock of hair from his face. She was just laying back down   
when she heard voices outside of the door.   
  
Getting up and pulling on her robe, she tiptoed to the door and cracked it open to peek out. Soi,   
Miboshi and Mitsukake stood outside, conversing in low voices.  
  
"It's strange, but I've noticed it too." Soi was saying. Rain blinked, then frowned.   
  
"No kidding, we were first spirits, then we were solid, now it seems we're going back to being   
spirits again." Miboshi commented, holding up his hand. Sure enough, the light filtered through it,   
making his flesh look cloudy. Rain's eyes widened.  
  
The more I see of them, the more of their souls I acquire.   
  
She turned and looked behind her at Tasuki, then back out the door. The three had moved on, their   
voices fading. Rain shut the door and her eyes again, and slowly walked back over to the bed. She   
stared down at Tasuki for a moment, then leaned down and lightly kissed his temple. He stirred, but   
did not wake up.   
  
Wandering silently out of his room, she went back into hers and shut the door. Nyan-Nyan opened her   
eyes from where she was curled up on the side of Rain's bed and jumped to her feet.  
  
"Nyan-Nyan sorry!" she exclaimed, bowing deeply. Rain smiled weakly at her.  
  
"It's all right Nyan-Nyan...can you make me some new clothes?" she asked softly. Nyan-Nyan blinked at   
her, then formed a bubble in her hands. It popped, revealing a new set of clothing for Rain, identical to   
the clothes she had before Nazo's electricity had ruined them. After she dressed behind the screen in   
her room and emerged, she found Nyan-Nyan staring at her in shock "What....what is it?"  
  
"You......mastered all powers...now...." she gasped, taking a step forward. Rain frowned at her.  
  
"No I didn't..." she looked in the mirror just to be sure. "There aren't any more symbols on me that weren't   
there before..." Nyan-Nyan came up and closed a small hand around hers.  
  
"Nyan-Nyan can sense it...you almost ready to become Taits-kun now." She said in an awed voice.   
  
The more I see of them, the more of their souls I acquire.  
  
Rain stumbled, a hand against her head. Nyan-Nyan gasped and put her hands out as if to steady   
her.  
  
"Taits-kun! What matter?!" Nyan-Nyan proclaimed. Rain put a hand on the dressing screen to right   
herself.  
  
"Nyan-Nyan....tell me where Nazo is...." she rasped. Nyan-Nyan tilted her head at her.  
  
"Why? Is not time to go yet...no other people awake to travel..." Rain put a hand up to silence her.  
  
"We're going alone."  
-------------------------------------------  
  
She will soon be mine.  
  
Tasuki bolted to a sit, wide-awake.  
  
"Rain?!" he exclaimed, running down the hall. After not finding her next to him, he had quickly   
dressed and dashed out of his room. He saw Miaka and Taka ahead of him. "Hey! Have you seen   
Rain?"  
  
Rain slowly walked out of Konan and into a craggy mountain range. Dried thorn bushes reached   
for her, and her hair got caught on several tried tree twigs. Nyan-Nyan turned from ahead of her,   
and hopped lightly on the thorn bushes until she reached her. Thunder and lightning boomed across   
the sky, the clouds churning like mad.   
  
"I can't believe she'd do something like this! Especially with the weather getting nasty again!" Nuriko   
exclaimed, buttoning up his shirt. Miaka gasped suddenly, and he turned to face her.   
  
"Nuriko...you're...getting all see-through again!" she exclaimed, putting a hand on his arm. He raised a   
hand and stared. Sure enough, like Miboshi, Soi and Mitsukake, he was cloudy.   
  
"He's slowly absorbing us." Tomo said darkly, coming up with Yui, the rest of the Seiryuu and the   
Genbu children. "Soon we won't even be here to reincarnate into new bodies."  
  
"That's why she left....." Tasuki suddenly said, his eyes wide. Everyone turned to stare at him.  
  
"And what would make you the expert?" Taka challenged. Tasuki's face turned red instantly and he   
cleared his throat.  
  
"I just know....she's headed off for Nazo as we speak." He finished quickly. Several faces stared   
at him blankly, while several others whited out.   
  
"But we don't know how to get there." Hikitsu commented, shattering the clueless/shocked silence.   
  
"I show way!" a familiar voice said. A pink bubble suddenly floated out of Rain's vacated room and   
popped into a Nyan-Nyan.   
  
Rain pulled herself into Nazo's palace-like home, bleeding from several scratches, which Nyan-  
Nyan proceeded to heal. She came face to face with a familiar woman.  
  
"Nazo isn't here Ame." Aidou said. Rain's eyes widened. 


	15. Chapter 14

"Shit...what's wrong with me..." Tasuki cursed, stumbling and falling   
onto the ground. Ashitare passed him by, and picked him up by the   
back of his coat. He began walking again, carrying Tasuki along.   
  
"You've been Bochu'd." Soi said, matter-of-fact. Tasuki's eyes w  
idened as Nuriko, Chiriko and Miboshi snickered. Miaka, Yui and   
Taka's faces whited out slowly. He went into a scowl.  
  
"Why that dirty little-" he stopped himself, and glanced at the ground   
moving below him. If it helped her become Taits-kun...then.....that is the   
way it must be.   
----------------------------  
  
"Taits-kun isn't here." Aidou said, meeting the warriors at the door.   
Tasuki's eyes popped open and he ducked behind Ashitare. Aidou's eyes   
narrowed and she wandered behind the massive wolf-man to find Tasuki   
holding his tessen.  
  
"S-stay back freak of nature!" he whimpered. Aidou stared at him for a   
moment, then slowly walked outside. Tasuki blinked and stared after her.  
  
"KOU YOU PIECE OF SHIT! HOW DARE YOU LET MOTHER SET ME UP   
WITH A BEAST AS DISGUSTING AS THAT TO BE MARRIED!" she   
screamed, lifting up a log and hefting it towards him. Everyone scattered as   
the log came sailing towards them. It landed on Tasuki's middle, knocking him   
to the ground. Aidou came up and stomped a foot down on it, pinning him under.   
  
"Oh...when did you go and get pregnant dear sister?" Tasuki laughed nervously.   
Aidou was heavy with child.   
  
"Since you left for those stupid bandits and let mother marry me off to that...  
that....that Goku-thing!" she snapped. Several faces whited out, Hotohori,   
Chiriko and Ashitare bent over to retch. "Now I'm pregnant with gods-know-  
what, all thanks to you and your promise to send us money you cheapskate!"   
she stomped down on the log several times, causing Tasuki to choke.   
  
"Hey...what's going on over there?" Amiboshi asked, pointing to the north. Not   
too far away was the mountain range that Taits-kun's lodge had been located in.   
The dark clouds had converged there, spinning in a circle above the highest peak.   
Tasuki pushed the log off his chest and jumped to his feet.  
  
"Rain and Nazo are there...." he breathed.   
-----------------------------  
  
"So you've come." Nazo smirked. On one side of him stood Tetsuya, on the other,   
Lai-Lai. Rain stood bravely despite the fear she felt, Nyan-Nyan standing   
confidently on her left.   
  
"Give me back the powers you stole." She said evenly, raising her head. Nazo's   
smirk darkened.  
  
"Sorry...but I like them." He said. He raised a hand, the black light appearing.   
"I'll have the rest of them now." Glaring at him, Rain raised her arms above her   
head.  
  
"REKKA...SHINEN!" she cried, throwing her arms forward. No fire came. Pausing   
for a moment in confusion, she tried again, and again, no flame came. Nazo smirked  
and let the dark power disperse between his hands, then raised one arm.  
  
"Rekka Shinen." He murmured, throwing his arm forward. The familiar fan-arc of   
fire burst out and came barreling towards her.   
  
"Haven't you learned to jump when things like that happen?!" Tasuki growled into her   
ear as he grabbed her and jumped out of the way. Rain blinked into his face,   
confused. He landed and they both stood to face Nazo.  
  
"Oh good....you've all come." He said, smirking. Lai-Lai and Tetsuya stepped away from   
him, and disappeared into the air, both smirking darkly. Rain looked behind her to see   
the rest of her friends standing bravely, ready to fight. She turned back as she felt a   
strange jolt go through her.   
  
"What's happening?!" Miaka suddenly cried. All of the Seiryuu and Suzaku who had died   
were slowly dissolving into tiny particle lights.   
  
"Lady Yui!" Suboshi cried, reaching for Yui as he dissolved. Yui took a step forward, to   
catch a light, shocked. The lights swirled through the air and went into Nazo. Nazo bent   
over, hugging himself as the lights entered him, then threw his arms back, a black fog   
coming from his action and swallowing the remaining people.   
  
"TAKA!" Rain heard Miaka scream from a distance. Her voice echoed into silence. Choking   
on the fog, Rain shut her eyes against the blinding blackness, feeling a calm emotion settle   
over her.  
--------------------------------  
  
"Hey...why'd you stop reading?" Hoshi demanded, turning from the window. The clouds   
outside had turned black. Thunder rumbled loud enough to be mistaken for an earthquake.   
Keisuke flipped through the book one way, then back again.  
  
"Because....there's no more to read...." he said uncertainly.  
  
"What?!" Hoshi exclaimed, rushing over. "Let me see." She snatched the book from him and   
flipped through, sitting down in his spot as he stood up. The writing ended halfway through the   
page Keisuke had just been reading off of, and did not continue. Hoshi blinked at it and looked   
up at Keisuke who now stood in front of the window. "What does this mean?" she asked in a   
hushed voice. Keisuke shut his eyes and clenched his jaw.  
  
"It means......we've lost." 


	16. Chapter 15

Yui sat in on solidity, yet nothing at all, staring into the black around her, searching   
for someone, anyone. She felt unalone, and turned around.   
  
Tetsuya stood on nothing behind her, staring at her with eyes as empty as her surroundings.   
She stood up, unsteady, and looked hopefully at him.  
  
"Tetsuya...it's me, Yui.." she started, taking a shaky step towards him. He narrowed his eyes   
and disappeared. Yui felt tears welling in her eyes. "Come back!' she cried into the darkness.   
Tetsuya re-appeared directly behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"You are not the one I was searching for. She has already come to me in a dream." He murmured   
into her ear. Yui shut her eyes, tears traveling down her cheeks.   
  
"Tetsuya...it's me.....Yui..." she tried again, weakly. Tetsuya's grip tightened, and Yui felt as if he   
were to crush her. He grimaced and let go of her, disappearing into the darkness once more.  
  
"Yui told me to get rid of you..." he said from the dark around her. Yui raised her head, tears flowing   
freely down her cheeks. Dark blades, more of a gray color compared to the black void, suddenly   
appeared and flew towards Yui. She spun to the side, some blades embedding themselves in her left   
chest and arm, the rest sailing harmlessly into the dark. Paralyzed, Yui sunk to her knees and onto her   
side. She felt so helpless...she felt unprotected.   
  
Perhaps that's why you were almost devoured.   
  
Yui raised her head weakly. "Seiryuu?" she asked the black. A small blue particle light appeared in   
front of her, twinkling brightly despite its size.   
  
You are not as weak as you would have yourself believe, Priestess Yui. Seiryuu said to her. Her face   
going expressionless, Yui raised a hand and gripped one of the blades. It burned into her hand, but she   
did not draw it away.   
  
Pushing herself to her feet, she took a deep breath. "Tetsuya told me to get rid of you..." she mocked.   
Tetsuya's eyes narrowed. Her face contorting into rage, Yui pulled out the blade and threw it back at   
him. It hit him right between his eyes. He fell to his knees, then onto his stomach, and didn't move.   
Sobbing once, Yui limped as fast as she could over to him. She fell to her knees beside him and lifted   
him up to face her.  
  
"Tetsuya...." she whimpered, brushing his bangs from his face. The blade, along with the ones embedded   
within her, was slowly disappearing into mist. He opened his eyes slightly, a gleam of life shining dimly   
within them, and smiled weakly.   
  
"I.....suck...at protecting....you....don't....I?" he managed. Tears falling from her eyes, Yui said nothing, but   
hugged him tightly to her chest.  
  
"I'll let you protect me as much as you want when we get home..." she whispered, burying her head in his   
hair.   
-----------------------------------------  
  
Taka has been absorbed with the rest of the seishi...a voice said, its source all around Miaka. Miaka stared   
darkly into the void.  
  
"I know." She said sullenly.  
  
What are you going to do about it?  
  
"Nothing." She drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. "There's nothing I can do, is there?   
All of the seishi are gone...Yui is gone....Rain is gone....I'm doomed now aren't I?"  
  
Not necessarily. There is always that single light of hope. As if on cue, a single particle light of red appeared   
before Miaka. She stared at it lifelessly.   
  
"You aren't doing me much good, Suzaku." She said grimly. The light flickered, then moved up to her face.   
  
And you, Priestess, are not doing anyone else much good. There are still others...you must find them if you wish   
to leave this place.  
  
"What good will it do? Taka's not here." She scoffed. The light grew dark for a moment.  
  
And that is why you fell into the void. You rely too much on Tamahome as comfort...protection.....everything. You   
must learn to stand on your own legs instead of being carried.  
  
A tear slid from Miaka's eye as she stood up. "But Taka's always been there for me...I feel safe when I'm with   
him! When I'm alone...there's no point in going on!" she cried, more tears coming. She almost felt as if the light   
were shaking its head.   
  
Then remember those times when he was there, to keep you strong through the times he is not.  
  
Miaka stared into the dark as the light disappeared. Taking a breath, determination setting in on her face, she   
squared her shoulders and marched off. She had no direction, the void had no visible walls or floors. She just   
knew, if she continued walking, she'd find someone.   
------------------------------------  
  
"No...why...Nazo...why...?"  
  
Nyan-Nyan turned around. She'd been walking for what felt like a long time, and hadn't found anyone yet.   
Lai-Lai sat curled up in the distance, rocking back and forth. Covering the distance between them by hopping,   
Nyan-Nyan clasped her arms behind her back and leaned down to look curiously into Lai-Lai's face.   
  
"Why is Nyan-Nyan crying?" she asked. Lai-Lai looked up at her, tears streaking her face. Nyan-Nyan tilted   
her head curiously. "Nyan-Nyan not supposed to be able to do that. You very special!" Nyan-Nyan grinned   
happily.  
  
Lai-Lai scowled and slapped Nyan-Nyan across the face. Nyan-Nyan's eyes widened and she looked back at   
Lai-Lai, touching a hand to her cheek.  
  
"Why did Nyan-Nyan do that?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Lai-Lai glared at her for a few   
more moments, before her face contorted into sadness again, fresh tears springing from her eyes.   
  
"Lai-Lai took good care of Nazo....Lai-Lai loved Nazo with all of her heart! But Nazo do bad by Lai-Lai.....Nazo   
absorb Lai-Lai and not care!" she sobbed. Nyan-Nyan sat down across from Lai-Lai and put a hand on her arm.   
Lai-Lai looked up at her in surprise, and Nyan-Nyan smiled.   
  
"Taits-kun will make Nyan-Nyan better." She said. Lai-Lai's eyes widened.  
  
"Nyan-Nyan do not hate Lai-Lai for all that Lai-Lai has done?" she whispered. Nyan-Nyan shook her head, her   
braids flying back and forth. Lai-Lai's face wavered, and she fell forward, hugging Nyan-Nyan tightly. She   
pushed herself away and stood up.  
  
"We find way out of Nazo now." She said, determined.  
-------------------------------------  
  
Rain opened her eyes weakly, and pushed herself to her knees. She put a hand to her head and glanced about   
her. She was still at Mt. Tai-kyoku, and she was alone. The entire world seemed silent, as if all life had been   
vanquished.   
  
She raised her head and looked up, her eyes widening. Above her, in the distance, was Nazo...or at least...what   
Nazo had become. His body was composed entirely of an oily black fog, everywhere that he had stepped was   
dead and melted as if covered in acid. His body was long, and stretched up into the sky, the fog turning him into   
a giant shadow. Clasping the necklace Taits-kun had given her, she fell to her knees and shut her eyes.  
  
"Taits-kun...he's taken them all...tell me what I should do!" she pleaded. All remained silent in her head. She   
clenched the pendant harder, and squeezed her eyes shut. "Taits-kun...please....tell me what to do!"   
  
It was now that she noticed the strange, empty feeling the amulet had.   
  
Her eyes snapped open. This can't be happening.....how could she have failed...? Setting her jaw in determination,   
she stood up again and began running, following the trail of death that Nazo had left. She would not fail! There   
had to still be time!  
--------------------------------------  
  
"He's destroying our world too.." Keisuke suddenly said. Hoshi looked up at him.   
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, moving over to the window and looking out. She gasped and grabbed his shoulder.   
"YOU MORON! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT THERE WAS A TORNADO OUT THERE?!" she cried, shaking him.   
In the distance, on the other side of Tokyo, were three tornadoes, all swirling around each other. "We've got to get   
to shelter..." she murmured, starting for the door. Keisuke grabbed her arm and halted her in her tracks.  
  
"It's no use in trying to hide from it....our world will die as well." He said in an even voice. Hoshi turned and looked   
at him, tears welling in her eyes and spilling over.   
  
"You idiot! There's always a chance...there's always hope! I'm not just going to sit here and watch some freak of nature   
come and kill us!" she cried, her voice cracking. Keisuke looked at her evenly.  
  
"I don't want to give up hope, Hoshi...but if there is no more story left to read...then our story has stopped as well. Our   
universe and theirs circle each other...we depend on each other. If one dies...then it's certain that the other will die   
too." Sobbing once, Hoshi wrenched her arm out of Keisuke's grip and turned away. Keisuke turned back to the window   
and looked out. His eyes widened as Hoshi turned back around and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Then let me at least pretend that there will be a tomorrow." She murmured against his shirt. Keisuke sighed softly,   
and rested his chin upon her head, hugging her back.   
-----------------------------------  
  
Rain had to stop herself from falling to her knees or sobbing mournfully as she came upon Mount Raikoku. The   
entire village that had been there was gone, smoking as if it had been burned away in a fire. She hadn't been   
there since she was a child...her home village...which she would never see again.   
  
I can't do this alone....  
  
But I'm not alone...I'm NOT!  
  
Anger finally setting in, she stood up straight and clenched both fists, her hair blowing upwards, feeling what   
was left of the power surface.  
  
"NAZO!!!! I'M HERE!!" she shouted into the black sky. "COME GET ME NAZO!!!" Her voice echoed into the silence,   
rumbles of earth quaking thunder her only response. "NAZOOOOOOO!!!!" she shouted, her voice cracking.   
  
You're a little fool to think you can challenge me seriously.   
  
Rain lifted her head, Nazo's shadow-figure slowly walking towards her. What he was lacked features...but was   
nightmarish all within itself. A light flared at her feet, the wind from the power increasing, blowing her hair   
straight up. Her clothes slowly transformed into clothes similar to that of Taits-kun, her hair done up the same as   
Yin's had been, with the same ornaments.   
  
"Release their souls!" she shouted up at him. Nazo tilted his head at her, then raised one long arm up, and brought it   
down, as if to smash her.   
  
Don't you ever jump when stuff like that comes your way?  
  
Gritting her teeth in rage, Rain jumped into the air, and found herself staying there, hovering several feet in the air.   
Nazo swung his arm out, and Rain put her hands out in a white light shield. His arm hit her shield, but knocked her   
from the air and back onto the ground. She pushed herself to her feet.   
  
"Powers of light and dark, hear me! Four beast gods of life and death, I summon thee!' Rain found herself chanting,   
moving her fingers in the same hypnotic movement she had seen Taits-kun do when she were a child. Dark electricity   
crackled at the center of the Nazo-shadow, and flew outward, striking Rain and knocking her backwards. She felt   
herself loosing strength  
  
NO! I CAN'T LOOSE!  
  
Houki held Boushin protectively against her chest as she watched bits of Konan crumble away. She sank to her   
knees.   
  
"Oh please...great Suzaku...help Taits-kun...lend her your strength...." she prayed.  
  
"You still haven't learned how to jump yet, have you?" Tasuki said into her ear. She opened her eyes quickly. Tasuki   
put her on her feet and gave her a half-smile. He was dressed in a rich black coat, embroidered with reds and   
oranges. A tunic wrapped over his shoulder and fastened into his belt. He looked as richly decorated as she.   
  
"Tasuki....what...?" she asked, motioning to his clothing.   
  
"I dunno...I woke up and I was dressed like this." He glanced above them.   
  
Have Tasuki prove his worth, and the powers of Yang shall be bestowed upon him.  
  
"Look out!" Grabbing Rain's arm, he pushed them out of the way as more of Nazo's electricity came down. Rain   
stood up boldly and raised her arms.  
  
"Beasts of the Four Corners, lend me your power!" she shouted into the sky. Tasuki's eyes widened.  
  
"You can't handle that much power Rain! It's too much!" he shouted, the wind picking up around them. The glow   
began to surround Rain once more, her eyes taking up the bright light.  
  
"Then help me.....divide the power between us and help me." She said in a low voice that Tasuki heard clearly, even   
above the wind. Taking a breath, he stood behind her, raising his arms against hers, standing the same as she  
.   
"Beasts of the Four Corners.......I summon thee!" Tasuki found himself saying in unison with Rain. There was a swirl   
of light and electricity, colored in red, blue, green and white, which came swirling down from the heavens. It   
struck the two directly, causing the Nazo-shadow to flinch away from them as the light surrounding Rain   
surrounded Tasuki too, and increased in brightness.   
  
Aidou stood up shakily from where she had been thrown. She felt labor pains slowly coming on, and bent over from   
them, but stared at Mount Tai-kyoku. It was slowly crumbling to pieces...  
  
Keisuke lifted Hoshi's face to his, and kissed her, just as the three tornadoes converged right on the apartment   
complex...  
  
A pillar of light burst up from Tasuki and Rain, blowing a hole in the black clouds and revealing blue sky. Nazo raised   
a long arm again, and brought it down on Tasuki and Rain. The pillar changed direction, and blew a hole right through   
the center of Nazo's hand. The large shadow-beast let out a howl that had never been heard before in any world.   
  
Both Tasuki and Rain opened their eyes, which glowed with the same light that surrounded them. The light expanded   
and engulfed the entire area.  
  
Houki ducked away from the window, shielding her eyes as the light swirled towards Konan....  
  
Hoshi and Keisuke both put hands up to their eyes as the light broke through the tornado and blinded them....  
  
There was a cry of rage that transcended both worlds.....  
  
....and then there was silence. 


	17. Epilogue

"Good thing we found you when we did Aidou, otherwise you'd be having to fend off wolves   
by now!" Koji grinned, entering the room that the bandits of Mount Raikoku had set her up in as   
she gave birth. Aidou scowled at him.   
  
"That's very kind of you. You could've hung around when I got pregnant you know, instead of letting   
my mother marry me off to that...that....THING!" she snapped at him. Koji shrugged sheepishly and sat   
down on the side of the bed.  
  
"How was I supposed to know the kid was mine?" he grinned at her. Aidou smacked him across the face   
and scowled.  
  
"You bastard, you know very well I'd never sleep with that....THING!" she snarled. Koji ignored the   
stinging handprint and looked to the ceiling.   
  
"I was referring to Aiken." He said nonchalantly. Aidou smacked him again. Koji leaned forward and   
kissed her forehead. "So what's the little tike's name? Koji, right?" he asked, peering into the blanket.   
He frowned as he saw the baby's face. "Wait a minute...is that a symbol on his forehead?!"  
  
"Yes...I think it means 'heart'." She said proudly, then frowned. "And no, I'm not naming him Koji." She   
looked thoughtfully at him. "How about...Shinzo."  
  
"Shinzo's a gay name!" Koji said, grimacing. Aidou scowled at him.  
  
"It's a fine name. What would you prefer...Genro?" Koji's face lit up.   
  
"Hey...now there's an idea...!"  
----------------------------------  
  
"Hey Yui, you want to go see that movie that just arrived? I hear it's a tear-inducer!" Miaka asked,   
swinging her book bag as her and Yui walked from school. Yui smiled slightly at her.  
  
"No thanks, I'm not too big on romance movies." She stated. Miaka looked to the sky and scowled.  
  
"Suuuure. Just because that you and Tetsuya have got the perfect romance relationship now...." she   
began  
  
"Don't start. Now you know how I felt having to watch you and Taka all the time." She grinned.   
  
"Yui!" Tetsuya called from the distance. The early spring sunlight glinted off his sunglasses as he stood   
up from the driver's side of his car. He leaned on the door and grinned widely at her.   
  
"See ya Miaka..." Yui smirked, waving and running to him. Miaka stuck her tongue out after her.  
  
"Fine, leave, see if I talk to you tomorrow!" she shouted. Yui ignored her and ran up to hug Tetsuya, then   
climb into the car. Miaka walked the rest of the way to the cafe by herself. She entered and found   
Hoshi distributing fast-disappearing copies of the University newspaper.   
  
"Hey Miaka!" she called out, waving a paper. "Come see this, you guys are going to be famous in a few   
hours!" Miaka wandered over to her and took the paper she had held out in her hand.  
  
"The Universe of the Four Gods....not just a story...but an adventure." She read. She looked at Hoshi in   
alarm. "But what if someone finds a copy?" Hoshi grinned wickedly.  
  
"That's the best part. I call the story "The World of the Four Beast Gods of Life and Death", and only the   
correct title in the headline. Only a truly smart sleuth would figure it out...and our paper doesn't cater to   
those with that high of an IQ" Miaka shook her head.  
  
"Hoshi, you are truly evil." She smiled.  
  
"Aren't I?" Hoshi giggle evilly and grabbed a handful of yen, flipping the paper like it was a book. "As long   
as it makes a profit, I'm all for it." Miaka found a table by the kitchen and sat down.   
  
"Hey Keisuke, how's business?" she called out to him as he passed by her, a tray full of milkshakes.  
  
"Booming...thanks to Hoshi." He grimaced. Miaka giggled.  
  
"Well, she's you're girlfriend, don't complain!"  
  
"I know.." Keisuke said, his eyes shining with awe towards her. He shook himself out of his shining session and   
hurried to drop off the order. Taka emerged a moment later, smiling at her. She stood up, grabbed his hand,   
and they left together.   
-----------------------------------  
  
"Do you think they're happy now?" Miaka asked Taka after a moment of silence. They were seated on a park   
bench, watching children throw coins into a fountain, eating ice cream. Taka was silent as he pondered it.  
  
"I could only suppose so....it's still kind of unbelievable that Tasuki went from Celestial warrior to Taits-kun   
Yang." He said, wiping some ice cream off of Miaka's chin. She sighed and leaned forward.  
  
"I kind of miss them." She said wistfully, half-heartedly licking her cone. She turned to look at him. "You think   
we'll see them again?" Taka put a hand on her head, his turn to be wistful.  
  
"Probably not....and it's most likely better this way. We can't keep returning to that world each time someone   
opens a copy of the book." He stated, finishing his cone. Miaka frowned.  
  
"But why not?" she asked, like a child. Taka chuckled at her and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Because that's just the way things are." He smiled, putting an arm around her shoulders. They walked out of the   
park, Miaka finishing up her cone.   
  
"Miaka..." Taka suddenly said, halting. Miaka looked up from her cone. In the distance, on the other side of a   
fountain, stood Rain and Tasuki. Both couples stared at each other, Miaka and Taka in disbelief.   
  
"Sayonara." Rain said softly. Dozens of pigeons took to the air, blocking them from view. When they cleared.....  
Rain and Tasuki were gone.   
  
Smiling sadly, Miaka shut her eyes.  
  
"Sayonara....Raini-Chan."  
  
  
The End 


End file.
